Boarding School Love
by baby-fox-fire
Summary: College days can be crazy, but add to that love, old and new jealous rivals, and a mystery waiting to be solved... who can remember to go to class?xXxXxStill in progress!
1. Arrival

Boarding Love Chapter 1 : Arrival 

Inu-yasha stirred in his car-seat restlessly. "Stop fidgeting!" Sesshomaru growled in a annoying tone. Inu-yasha turned to face him, "Why do we have to go to boarding school for our college years?" quizzed Inu-yasha for the millionth time.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl and turned to face out his car-window.

Giving up, Inu-yasha turned to face his window in deep thought of his dead parents…

Before their parents had died they had made sure that the two brothers were to go to the boarding school called Shikon Boarding School (real original), for their college years to come. 'Why' thought Inu-yasha. Why…

Kagome sang along with the tune in Miroku's jeep. Sango had been Kagome's best-friend since kindergarten. Miroku had been Sango's on and off boy-friend for 2 years now. She, Sango, and Miroku were all going to boarding school for college together.

Kagome had pitch black hair with a bluish tint in the light. Pure

When they arrived Kagome starred in aw at the huge school where she was going to be living for a year. 'A whole year' the thought echoed in her mind. 'This was truly going to be a year to remember!' she thought to herself, and with a deep breath she hooked arms with Sango and together the trio walked into the huge building ready for the up-coming year…

The three signed in to the front office while they waited they chatted nervously, "I hope we share rooms Kagome!" screeched Sango. "Me to!" Kagome replied excitedly. "What about me?" Miroku pouted. The girls giggled about to reply when the secretary came back into the room. "I know you are all close friends but none of you are in the same room I'm afraid. Kagome Higurashi? You are to be in room…", she looked at the page hurriedly, "475 on floor 4. Sango Caretaki you are in room 549 on floor 5, and lastly Miroku Smith (sorry about the bad last names) you are in room 574 also on floor 5. Have a good year and a map of the school will be in your rooms!" She then passed each of them a key.

"Let's meet in the cafeteria after we check out our rooms… k?" Kagome asked. "Sure!" Sango and Miroku replied together. Kagome gave Sango a quick hug ignored Miroku's attempts to get a hug from her and with that off Kagome ran to find the 4th floor.

When Kagome got to the fourth floor she jogged down the hallway and stopped realizing that she almost had missed her room. Kagome took at her key, looking at it she sighed. Then she took a deep breath and opened the oak coloured door and starred in disbelief at the gorgeous room in front of her.

There was a short hallway where she stood. Next to it was a normal sized closet for shoes and coats. AS she walked down the hall and then came into the living room. She then noticed a branch that led to the kitchen and the dining room, with a quick tour she returned to the living room. The living room was simple it had a couch placed in front of a TV. On the far wall were two computer desks. She placed her books there and left to find her room. When she came to a door she guessed it to be the bedroom. She was right. She entered a fairly large room it had two twin beds with a small night table in between them. In front of each of the beds was a desk. On the desk farthest from the door was a CD player. On both sides she found two doors. One was a closet a fair amount bigger than the front closet and the other door was a bathroom. The bathroom had a bath with a shower, a toilet, a few shelves, a mirror and a sink under the mirror.

Kagome chose the left side, though she was willing to trade with her room-mate if they wanted. Kagome unpacked her suit case placing everything where she liked it (on her side) and sat on the bed with a large sigh. She hoped her room-mate was going to be a nice and fun 'especially fun' she thought to herself. Then she found the map and memorized where to go so she could leave it for her room-mate, and with that she left to find Miroku and Sango.

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru arrived. As soon as the car stopped they both scrambled out to be in the fresh air. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru then left to sign in to the new school. After waiting patiently they found their room numbers and were both very glad to find that they did NOT share a room… for once! (not what I call brotherly love!). Inu-yasha went to the 4th floor and Sesshomaru left to the 5th floor.

Inu-yasha eagerly entered his room and explored. When he came to a door at the end of the last hall he opened it to find the bedroom. To his surprise the room was half full with… girly stuff. A pink alarm clock on the night table, a pink flowery pillow case, and some dresses laid out on the bed. Inu-yasha concluded that either his room-mate was a girl or a gay guy. Personally he preferred it be a girl. He dropped his suitcase on his bed and sat down beside it. 'So this is it? I'm here… I wonder if any of my old high school pals are here.' With that he left to go find his old high school pals.


	2. Roommates

Chapter 2: Room-mates 

Kagome arrived 27 minutes earlier than Sango. 'Weird' she thought to herself. When Sango arrived they were eager to start swapping details! "MY room-mate is the hunkiest most unavailable guy there is!" Sango excitedly exclaimed. "WAIT! You got a GUY room-mate?" a shocked Kagome asked. "Yeah everyone does… I mean they did a boy – girl plan for room-mates this year!" Sango giggled "What's his name?" Kagome asked "Sesshomaru but I hear his younger brother is our age and he is even hunkier!" squealed Sango in excitement. "So… who's your roomy?" "I dunno…" Kagome half sighed. Then looking at her watch she said "I better get goin' it's 10:03 and I need my sleep!" "Later". "Later!" Kagome got up and gave a Sango a hug and was leaving when Miroku came up to her and asked for a hug, but of course Kagome said "NO!" and left to her room.

Kagome went to her dorm room and still no room-mate in sight. As she walked in her room she saw a suit-case on the other bed. "I wonder who he is…"

Kagome wanted to wait up for him but couldn't afford to lose the sleep. She sighed as she opened her suit-case and got out her pjs. She changed and snuggled under the cover of her of her bed. 'Who…' She had one last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

10:47pm

Inu-yasha opened the door to his dorm, noticing the lights were off he silently closed the door. He blindly found his way to the bedroom. Inu-yasha needed some light so he turned on the small lamp on his night table. That's when he noticed her.

A pretty girl was innocently asleep. The light from the lamp shone on her night black hair giving it a bluish tint. Stray hairs covered her face so he couldn't see her very well.

Inu-yasha grabbed his pjs (no top), got changed, set his alarm and dozed off.

A/N-

Sry bout the short chapter but I cant think of anything right now. I am thinking so hard my brain hurts so don't kill me and plz! R&R Thnx!


	3. Morning Classes

Chapter 3: Morning 

At 6:00 Inu-yasha's alarm rang so loud he almost fell out of his bed in shock. He quickly hit it shut so not to wake his room-mate. 'Why did I have to take an early class?' he asked himself. He took a shower then got changed into a pair of jeans and a red-top with no sleeves. With that he ran out the door to his class.

Kagome woke up to hear the door close. 'Darn just missed him.' She thought. 'oh well….' Kagome got out of bed realizing the time. It was 6:19 she was going to be late for her class at 6:30! She hurriedly got changed into a tight pair of black pants and a pink t-shirt. Kagome brushed her hair as fast as she could and ran out the door…forgetting her key to her dorm.

She stopped around the corner, looking at her watch she had 1 minute before being late. Kagome walked in the class and took a seat next to Sango. "You were almost late Kagome!" She whispered angrily into Kagome's ear. "I know my alarm didn't go off!"

"You see that hunk at the back of the class? With the red top?" Sango asked while pointing behind her. Kagome turned her head and saw the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He had long silver hair, a red sleeveless top and a pair of blue jeans on. His eyes were the colour of amber. "How could I miss him?" Then she noticed something. "Isn't that Miroku beside him?" Kagome asked. "Ya apparently they are buddies. Maybe he can introduce us…later here comes the teacher. "

"Hello class my name is Ms. Clarida I will be your geography teacher." (I used someone's name I know—how cheesy lol) "I will give you assigned seats as follows: Miroku and….Sango will sit side-by-side in the second last row." Sango and Miroku got up silently and sat at their new seats. The people sitting there before had to stand up first of course. "Inu-yasha u will stay where u are. Kagome you will sit beside Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha calmly got up and sat at his new seat. Kagome slowly got up and moved back to her new seat looking at Sango. She sat directly behind Sango. "Kouga sit in front of Sango….."

Meanwhile…. "This isn't a bad seating arrangement for us is it?" Miroku asked while pushing his seat closer to Sango. "Ya…I guess" responded Inu-yasha. "Listen up class the person you are sitting beside will be your partner for your first project." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha for a second but quickly turned her head when the teacher started talking again. "For the first project you and your partner will be assigned a country and write an essay on the country you have been assigned. Then you build a small model of that country and label it. You have to do this on your own time. This is the only class time you will have for the project it is due next week. You will also be marked on this. Start talking to your partner now."

"Uh….hi." Kagome said to Inu-yasha. 'What a stupid thing to say!' She thought to herself. "Hey. Where are we going to work on this?" Inu-yasha asked smoothly "I don't really care. How about we switch every time?" Kagome suggested.

"Fine with me." Inu-yasha replied. "Here you go." The teacher said as she handed a folded piece of paper to Kagome.

"Uummmmmmmmmm….Canada!" Kagome said excitedly. "This is perfect!" "Why?" quizzed Inu-yasha. "I've been there before." "So, your place or mine first? And what time?"Inu-yasha said with little interest on his face. "How about my place first and 8:00 tonight?" Kagome suggested "Sure" replied Inu-yasha. "I'm on the 4th floor. I will wait out side my dorm room for you ok?" Kagome informed him. "Sure." And the class continued….

The rest of the morning went by really slow for Kagome. She and Sango had different classes from each other most of the day. They ate lunch together and then they both had gym class. "This is so cool!" Sango said happily. "Yeah! Totally awesome!" Kagome said just as happily.


	4. Afternoon Class

Review: 

From: cherimai

Great story soo far! love it. i can't wait till they see each other in the morning or something. i was wondering if kagome knew about inuyasha before they met in the gym. ? update soon! don't think too hard or else ur brain will explode and the story will be lost forever! lol.

Reply: Only from in the science class. 

A/N: 

I've only gotten one review so far : (. So plz R&R OK? Thnx…Now on to my story! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Afternoon class 

"Eri and Ayame are going to meet us at the gym!" Kagome happily informed Sango "They have gym next to?" "Uh huh!" Kagome and Sango finally reached the gym to see three girls waiting for them! "Hi! Over here!" "Hey! Yura I didn't know you were comin' to!" "Ya" Yura answered quietly. "Great we're all together again! Just like high school!" Ayame exclaimed.

When they got to the gym the gym teacher introduced himself and gave them all a uniform. It was a navy blue t-shirt with Shikon written in plain white letters on it, and a pair of silver shorts (pretty short shorts if I do say so my self). "My name is Mr.Cruise and I'm your gym teacher. Now get changed while I give the boys their uniforms!" the girls all went into the girls change room. Kagome and her friends were about to get changed when they heard their teacher yell "ARG!" "What is it?" Eri asked the teacher. "Only half the boys uniform arrived. They don't have any shirts here. Oh well…they'll have to play topless." with that he took the box of shorts and walked towards the boys.

Ayame ran back into the girls change room and yelled "Listen up girls!" all the girls turned their heads to stare at her and she continued "the boys are all going to be topless!"

All the girls immediately started to chat amongst themselves. Kagome and friends finished changing and left the change room for gym class.

They all sat on the bench beside each other, eagerly waiting to see the guys leave their change room. When the door opened they all looked away so not to be caught watching the door. Inu-yasha came out talking with Miroku. Inu-yasha had a well built chest and a smile on his face that could melt angels.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome sighed. "Kagome? Did you know Miroku had such a good body?" "Huh? O no" Kagome stopped starring at Inu-yasha to check out Miroku. Sango was right. He had a good body but was still nothing compared to Inu-yasha…in her mind. Then the rest of the guys came out. Some appeared to be slightly embarrassed.

"Ok class come over here you will be able to chose a group of four. Two girls and 2 boys now get started." Mr.Cruise said while he filled out some forms. Miroku and Inu-yasha walked over to the Kagome and Sango. Ayame, Koga, Eri and Hojo were already one group. Yura had found her boyfriend…so Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inu-yasha were a group.

"Once you have a group of four send one person to come tell me your group members." Kagome volunteered to go tell Mr.Cruise. After she told him she returned to Sango, Miroku and (of course) Inu-yasha. After all the groups had been put together the teacher told them what they needed the group for. 'Oh no…' Kagome thought in her head. Dancing. They were going to switch partners in their group every time he whistled. They were going to learn how to dance and since Miroku was Sango's boyfriend she had to dance with Inu-yasha…topless.

"Everyone pick a partner of the opposite gender in your group of four and stand facing each other." Miroku instantly grabbed Sango's hand and said "Sorry Kagome but there is only one of me! OW!" he finished as Sango elbowed him. Inu-yasha gave her a small smile as he stood in front of her.

"Now boys stand in front of your partner on the left side and hold her right hand like so." He showed them a way to hold the girls hands. Inu-yasha took Kagome's right hand in his. His hand was so warm and his hand was rough compared to hers.

'Her hand is so small and smooth…' Inu-yasha thought to himself. As the teacher instructed he put out his elbow and placed his other hand on her back. Know the teacher instructed the girls to place their free arm over their partners arm and on his back. "Now girls take a step forward on your right leg." Inu-yasha instinctively stepped back with her. 'This isn't so hard' Inu-yasha thought to himself. Inu-yasha's chest was now lightly pressed to hers.

The rest of the class the teacher taught them some steps. Kagome and Sango switched partners every time Mr.Cruise blew on his whistle. Once gym class was over (a hole hour of dancing) The boys and girls separated as they left to the change rooms.

"I know that look in your eyes Inu-yasha" Miroku teased. "Wha….? O what do you mean by that!" Inu-yasha growled. "Kagome is eye candy isn't she?" Miroku teased some more. "Ya right…" Inu-yasha snapped. 'Do I like her?'

"Kagome! You danced with the hottest guy!" Ayame exclaimed. "They are going to meet at Kagome's tonight!" Sango told. "Sango!" Kagome said as she elbowed her friend.


	5. It's him!

Chapter 5: Meet his room-mate: My enemy 

6:25

The rest of the classes were just as boring as the rest of her morning. They all decided to go to Miroku's dorm for the rest of the night. (Kagome, Ayame, Koga, Eri, Hojo, Yura, Jaken, Sango and Miroku. Inu-yasha had been invited but he had something else to do). Kagome could only stay 'til 7:55 though.

"Going to meet your Romeo?" Eri asked Kagome with a teasing elbow, after she said she would leave early. "No!" Kagome yelled, "I'm just doing a project with him ok?" "Sure…." The girls all said giggling. "C'mon Kagome you need a bf!. Like I have Koga. Eri and Hojo. Yura and Jaken. I'm not sure about Sango and Miroku right now though." Ayame explained. "I know…" Kagome said with a sigh at the end.

When they got to room #574. Miroku fished in his pocket, got out the key and opened the door. They weren't expecting to see their worst enemy Kikyo standing there with a boy no one knew. Kikyo and her…guest….slipped into the bedroom and locked the door. "What's she doing here?" Yura asked sounding annoyed. "She's my room-mate." Miroku said casually. "You failed to mention that earlier" Sango said. "My sweet…" but Miroku was cut off by Sango's hand. WHACK! "Don't you 'my sweet' me!" Sango said leaving her hand print on Miroku's face. Everyone started to laugh.

After talking about their classes and schedules Kagome checked the clock and decided to leave at 7:30. "Well I gotta go now! Later!" Kagome said getting up from the floor. "Bye!" Everyone said together. "Have fun with your Romeo!" called out Yura's voice.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and went up to her room. "Hello?" She called into her dorm. Just when she thought her roomy was not there she heard some one yell "Hey!" from the bed room. The male voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be…

6:25

(Inu-yasha)

Inu-yasha went to the park for a walk. He had just seen Miroku. He had invited him to go over to his place but Inu-yasha refused "I've got something to do." Is all Inu-yasha had said. Really he had nothing to do. He just wanted some alone time to think. Mainly about the girl he had danced with. Holding her hand had felt so right. 'Kagome….' The name was so smooth on his tongue. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Around 7:00 he decided he should go to his room and unpack. Then he would go find Kagome's place.

He walked into the building and waited for awhile. 'These elevators are so slow…'

'I think I'll take the stairs.' He thought to himself. Happy with the idea of getting more exercise. He walked around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of the stair case was his older brother.

'Sesshomaru!' He was angry already. He didn't know why but whenever he saw his older brother he got really angry. Sesshomaru disappeared from view as he went through the doors leading to the staircase. Inu-yasha decided to wait a bit then go up to his room. After a few minutes he went over and went in and started to climb up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs he remembered 2 things. 1 he hadn't met his roomy yet. 2 Kagome had said she was also on the 4th floor…

"Interesting…" He said to himself.

Inu-yasha had just finished unpacking his cloths and just started taking out his music and books (not study books but entertaining books), when he heard the door open and a familiar female voice call out "Hello?"…

A/N

Look I know this was yet another very short chapter but I can't help it! Remember to R&R! D ( I made it as long as I could and couldn't resist the ending) Oh and I'm such a slow typer that it takes awhile to update. And I'll be going on vacation for a week soon. But I promise to update as soon as I get back! And so far I haven't gotten any angry reviews so keep on sending them! THNX!


	6. Starting the Project

Chapter 6: 

Kagome sped walked to the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed but she could tell that someone was definitely in the room. She took a deep breath then opened the door.

There stood Inu-yasha with a handful of music in one hand and a pile of books in his other hand. 'This can't be happening!' She thought in her head. Why was she so against it?

Within seconds after he had responded the door opened and the girl stood in the door way. He couldn't tell what her expression was. Shocked? No. Happy? Maybe. He just couldn't tell. "Hey… roomy." He said as he realized the silence.

"Huh? Oh! Hey." Kagome stammered. She mentally slapped herself. "I guess we won't need to pick a place to work on the project." He said. "No, I guess not." She said with a smile.

Inu-yasha was proud of himself for making her smile. Her smile was so childish and beautiful. "So do you want to start on the project now? Or after your done unpacking?" Kagome broke the silence. "Uh…It doesn't matter" Inu-yasha responded. Then he walked to his dresser and placed the books on the top then he put the music on the desk where the radio was.

Kagome sat on her bed and said "OK I guess we'll wait 'til You've unpacked. Kagome was putting away a few things and getting organized for the project when the phone rang. She looked at Inu-yasha and he looked at her. So Kagome decided she would get it. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi! It's Sango!" Sango's voice echoed in her ear. "Hey. What do ya want?" "What makes you think I want something?" She asked in her innocent voice. "Ok fine. Why are you calling?" "As if I need a reason to call my best friend!" She said calmly. Kagome walked out of the room far enough so Inu-yasha wouldn't be able to hear her.

"If you won't talk to me I'll just hang up then" She threatened her friend. "Fine I was wondering if Romeo has arrived yet." Sango said as if it were the most casual thing to ask. "Sango! Oh that reminds me I finally met my roomy and you'll never guess who he is!" Kagome said excitedly into the phone, making sure that she hadn't yelled Sango's name to loud. "Who?" Sango immediately responded. "Inu-yasha!" she squealed quietly. Making sure he didn't hear his name. "Are you serious? My roomy is his older bro! And you can get more comfy with him, if you know what I mean." "Sango!" she screamed forgetting to lower her voice this time. "Well I gotta go. Later Kagome! Oh and don't forget to tell me all the details! Bye" Kagome was going to say something but she forgot what it was when she heard the dial tone.

'I can't believe her! She has no shame!' She thought furiously. Kagome hung up and walked back to her room (I forgot to mention the phone was a portable) where Inu-yasha was sitting on his bed doing nothing. Kagome placed the phone back in its place and sat on her bed (across from Inu-yasha).

"Ok I'm ready to work on the project when you are." Inu-yasha said adding a smile when he saw her face was full of anger. She instantly blushed. Making Inu-yasha yet again happy with himself. "Ok. So do you have any ideas yet?" Kagome said trying to focus on the project and not her partner. "Not yet" he said, his smile still on his face. "Well I can get started on the essay cause I'm good at that kind of stuff, but we also need to build a model." Kagome tried to stay calm as she said this. "Don't worry about the model. I can do that. Ok?" Inu-yasha said calmly.

"Ok" Kagome said putting a smile on her as she got up and walked to her desk. Where she had put her laptop. She turned it on and turned around on her chair. To see Inu-yasha lying on his bed drawing. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked in shock. "I'm working on the model. Before you build a model you should have a material list and an idea of what you are planning it to look like.

"Could you find a map of Canada for me?" He asked. "Uh…sure." She turned around to face her laptop. She typed for a bit then she exclaimed "ah-ha! I got the perfect map for you!" "Let me see." Inu-yasha said as he got up of the bed and walked over. He placed his left hand on the desk and his right hand on the back of her chair. Not noticing that Kagome's face was turning a nice pinkish-red colour.

"Nice job Kagome!" He said as he moved to get his paper and draw it. Kagome let out a breath. 'I don't have chance with him!' she thought to herself. "Thanks."

After awhile Kagome had a lot of info on Canada and Inu-yasha had every detail for the model on paper (he used a fare bit of paper I might add). "I need to get the materials for the model now." Inu-yasha said as he stretched his arms. "Ok let's take a break. We can go to the mall tomorrow." Kagome said not noticing a smile had crept on her face.

"Sure. You want to go get a snack or something? 'Cause I'm starving!" Inu-yasha said smiling as he put his hand on his stomach to show his statement was true. "Sure. Just let me turn off my laptop." Kagome giggled as she reached over and saved all her work then pushed the off button. She grabbed a sweater that zipped up the middle and zipped it up about halfway. "Let's go!" a smiling Kagome said.

'I wonder if this counts as a date…' Inu-yasha smiled at his thoughts. He grabbed a jacket and hung it over his shoulder. He opened the door and after Kagome left he turned off the lights and left their dorm.

A/N

This is the last chapter I put up before I go away for a week and a ½. So don't expect another update tomorrow! Don't kill me! I'm sorry. But I have to admit this is one of my longest chapters yet so be happy and enjoy it! D


	7. A First Date?

A/N 

Last chapter I was rushed to put it up so I forgot to mention that Kagome grabbed her purse before she left! D Now on with the story!

Chapter 7: A First Date? 

Inu-yasha and Kagome silently walked down the hallway beside each other. The silence was starting to annoy Inu-yasha. "So where do you want to go?"

Inu-yasha tried to make conversation. "I don't really care" Kagome was afraid she would say something stupid. Inu-yasha let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked, truly being afraid of his answer. "Oh nothing it's just to quiet." Inu-yasha said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok…" Kagome mentally slapped herself (for like the millionth time) 'I can't keep being quiet think of something!' Kagome was busy thinking. To busy to notice Inu-yasha was blushing!

"What materials do you need for the model?" Kagome asked out of the blue. "I didn't memorize it." He said casually. "Do you like animals?" she tried again. "Well…I'm not to fond of cats but I love dogs." Inu-yasha said smiling. He was staring at the ceiling. Then he suddenly turned his head and looked right at her. "How about you?" Kagome was shocked that she almost hadn't heard his question. "Huh…? Oh yeah I love all animals." She said getting more used to talking to him.

"Even insects?" Inu-yasha asked with an evil smile on his face. They had now walked into a Tim Hortons donut shop and were getting into the line-up. "Yup!" She took a step forward as the line moved up. "How about spiders?" He interrogated. "Ewe…no their not insects!" Inu-yasha laughed a little. "What are you going to have?" Kagome asked. "I'm gonna have a small coffee and a old fashioned glazed doughnut. You?" "Well you thought that out. I guess I'll have what your having.

They talked a little more before it was their turn to order. Inu-yasha leaned on the counter and told her his order and said double it. "That comes to $6.93." the server said smiling at Inu-yasha. Kagome was reaching in her purse but Inu-yasha was quicker than her and paid the server before Kagome had opened her purse. Inu-yasha grabbed the tray and walked over to a table. Sitting down at the table Kagome asked "Thanks." "No problem. I've got myself a part time job. Which reminds me I won't be able to work on the project as early for the rest of the week." Inu-yasha said after he had taken a sip of his coffee. "That's good." "Why is that good?" Inu-yasha asked a little startled.

"Because I have a part time job as well. You're not the only one who needs money you know." She said giving him a smile. Inu-yasha started to laugh but suddenly stopped. Kagome noticed his face suddenly looked angry. "What's wrong Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked. She was worried if it was something she did.

Then she noticed he was starring at something over her shoulder. She was about to turn her head when Inu-yasha suddenly said "Err… nothing is wrong. He gave her a fake smile. "I'm not buying it!" Kagome looked at him then turned her head. A guy who looked a lot like Inu-yasha but older was standing in the doorway looking their way. I was most definitely Sesshomaru. "Is that your older brother?" Kagome asked pretending she didn't know him. "Yeah." He mumbled in response.

'What's he doing here? If he sees me with Kagome, he'll take her away from me. All the girls melt when they see him.' Inu-yasha was thinking of his last girl-friend. And how last time he had seen her, she had been in Sesshomaru's arms. "Oh well anyways…"She said after she took another bite of her doughnut. She was starring into Inu-yasha's golden eyes. She was embarrassed when he looked at her right in the eyes.

In awhile they had finished their snack and were heading back out. Once they stepped outside Kagome shivered. It was dark now. It must've been around 10:00 PM. She fully zipped up her sweater and folded her arms in front of her. Suddenly she felt something weigh down her shoulders a little and she was a lot warmer.

Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha and saw that he had put his jacket over her shoulders. "You're going to freeze." She said as she started to take off his jacket. He placed his hands on her shoulder as he whispered "No, I'm fine. You need it more than I do." He gave her a smile as they walked back up.

Once they were in the building Inu-yasha took his hands off her shoulders so if she wanted she could take off his jacket. But Kagome didn't take off his jacket. Making Inu-yasha smile. Only when they finally got back to their dorm did she take it off. Inu-yasha definitely noticed that her face had a red tint to her cheeks as she took off his jacket.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." Kagome said in her soft voice. "No problem." Inu-yasha continued to smile. They were just sitting down in the living room when the phone rang Kagome instantly shot up and went to the phone in their room. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Inu-yasha there?" A male voice said into the phone. "Sure one minute." She put the phone down on the desk and went out into the living room. "The phone is for you." She said calmly and sat down on the couch. "Oh thanks."

Inu-yasha got up and went into the room. Kagome heard him say "Hello?" There was a silence for awhile then she heard the door close and Inu-yasha's voice but she couldn't tell what he was saying. 'Why do I care what he says on the phone?'

She took a deep breath then turned on the T.V to check what was on. She was flicking channels for awhile. When she came to CSI she stopped and watched that. It was more than half over when Inu-yasha finally came out of the room. "Uh…sorry." He said as he sat down. "S'okay." Kagome wanted to ask him if that had been a date, but couldn't bring herself to ask.

Inu-yasha sat on the couch beside her. She was happy that he sat beside her but the question kept ringing in her head. What she didn't know was that the same question was bugging Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha's POV ( point of view.) The phone was ringing when he sat down on the opposite couch to Kagome. She was so beautiful…He saw her look at him then go get the phone. Then she reappeared around the door. "The phone is for you." She said, her voice sounded so sweet. He smiled and answered her with the only thing he could think of when his mind was full of so many questions. "Oh thanks". 

Inu-yasha got up off the couch and got the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, little bro…" Inu-yasha froze in his spot. Then he suddenly turned around and closed the door so Kagome couldn't hear. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha asked trying to keep his voice smooth and steady.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother?" Sesshomaru teased Inu-yasha. "I saw you with that girl tonight and I had to wonder how you got her. I mean she's actually pretty, and not to mention she's hot." "Look, you can't have her! So leave us alone!" Inu-yasha growled. "How about we see who will take her to the dance next week? Not only who takes her but who dances with her, who kisses her and who leaves with her! And remember the last time you saw Kikyo…" Inu-yasha was boiling with anger. "Fine we will see." Inu-yasha heard his brothers laugh in his ears and then the dial tone came to him. 'Sesshomaru this time I have the advantage. She's my room-mate."

Inu-yasha hung up the phone, and then he went into the washroom and splashed some cold water on his face. That helped him keep his cool. He walked out and this time he sat beside her.

Inu-yasha had to admit he felt different about this girl than all the others. But he couldn't help wondering if she liked him. He knew his face was still red with anger so he tried to calm down he looked at Kagome to see she was looking at him! She gave him a sweet smile then turned her attention back to the T.V. Then he couldn't believe what he heard…

A/N

Do you like my chapter? They are starting to get longer now. That's because some people reviewed me and asked for longer chapters! I can't give you everything since I don't own these characters. And I can't make everyone happy, but I can try. Sry for the wait for this chapter! I really am!


	8. To finish off the night

A/N 

Sry everybody I know it took awhile to put up this chp. But I'm trying to write # 9 at the same time.

YAY! I'm really happy with the reviews I've gotten! Feel free to make suggestions for the next chapters when you write a review! Well I'm not here to talk I'm here to give ya a story! So enjoy!

Chapter 8: To finish off the night… 

Inu-yasha had turned his head to face Kagome. Kagome's heart was racing. She couldn't control her mouth. "Inu-yasha…I…" But she was cut off by the sound of some one knocking on their door. Kagome let out a deep breath. She was some what relieved that some one was here…Wait a minute no one was answering the door! She jumped off the couch and raced to the door.

She opened the door to see her best friend Sango standing there. "What took you so long? Hope I didn't disturb…anything you two could be doing…together." She said trying to see in with a huge grin on her face. "Shut up!" Kagome snapped as her face turned slightly pink. Kagome grabbed her key to her dorm and joined Sango in the hall.

"So…!" Sango said eyeing her friend. "So what! I've got nothin' to tell ya!" Kagome hissed to her friend. She was still trying to figure out what she would have said if Sango hadn't arrived. "What did you two do?" Sango wasn't going to drop it. Kagome sighed. "We worked on the project then went and got a coffee." She wasn't sure if she should have told her friend that. Sango started ooooooooooooing her when she said "went and got a coffee".

"And you said you did nothing." Sango said while waving her hand in Kagome's face. Kagome moved the hand out of her face and replied "We didn't do anything. It wasn't a real date." Kagome was trying to tell this to herself with this last comment. "Have you asked HIM that?" Sango was proud of herself for thinking of this last one so quickly.

"Well…No, but" Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence. She could hear the phone ringing in her dorm. She heard Inu-yasha answer the phone. It was kind of muffled but she got most of it. "Hello?" A pause, "She's not here can I take a message?" Another pause, "Yes I'm sure she is not here!" His voice sounded annoyed.

"She went into the hallway when her friend came." Pause. "I don't know if she's still the hallway!" Silence… "Let me get this straight, you want me to go in the hall and yell her name!" Silence… "Fine, I'll go look for her in the hall, but I won't yell for her." She heard him put down the phone on a table then his foot steps were coming closer.

"What's that Kagome? YOU…" Sango was planning on yelling that she liked him, but Kagome had pinched her hard on the arm. "Ow!" Sango yelped. "My fingers slipped…just like your tongue did." Kagome smirked.

The door opened revealing a very irritated Inu-yasha. His face turned to shock when he saw the two girls standing there in front of him. The girl beside Kagome had a great body. She was tall and had long dark brown hair tied up in a neat pony-tail. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had freckles spread across her face. Inu-yasha recognized her as his old buddies girlfriend, Sango.

"Hey Sango." He said as if it were the most casual thing. Then he turned faced Kagome and said, "The phone is for you…the person wouldn't take no for an answer." Inu-yasha sounded slightly annoyed when he finished his sentence. "Is it a guy or a girl?" Kagome asked. She had an idea who it was. "A girl." Inu-yasha replied coolly. Sango and Kagome faced each other. Kagome gave one more evil eye to her friend then walked in, while waving her hand as if to say "C'mon in!"

Inu-yasha waited the walked in as if nothing was bothering him, but he was almost dieing from suspense. He wanted to know what Kagome had been about to say. 'Maybe it's nothing.' He told himself. 'but maybe it's something.' His thoughts were mixed up.

"Hi," Kagome said casually. Sango sat herself on the couch. Inu-yasha had no idea what he was going to talk to her about. "So what did you guys do?" Sango asked casually but was starring him in the eye. "Nothing" Inu-yasha replied almost adding that it wasn't her business.

"Hmmmmm…" She looked satisfied. "What?" Inu-yasha asked. "Suspicious, very suspicious, neither you nor Kagome will tell me what happened." She finished her sentence when Inu-yasha gave her the evil eye. "Well nothing happened." He said a smile on his face when Kagome came back. It was really weird, and uncomfortable talking to her friend.

Back flash to Kagome's phone convo…

"Hello?" Kagome had asked innocently even though she knew who it was. "Hi Kagome darling!" Kagome's mother's voice echoed in her ear. "How's it going mom?" Kagome asked. "Fine, fine. Now down to business. I'm sorry for calling so late dear but…I had something to tell you but I can't remember it! And now who was that man on the phone? What were you doing in the hall way, if you were in the hall way!" A very excited Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Mom please! The person who answered the phone is my room-mate-" Kagome was going to answer the next question but her mother cut her off.

"Your room-mate! A boy! Kagome!" Kagome was sure that Sango and Inu-yasha had heard her mother scream her name. "Mom SHHHHH… Kagome hissed. "Calm down!" "Calm down? My daughter has a male room-mate! Are you two going out?" Mrs. Higurashi quizzed. "No mother we,re not going out." Kagome calmly replied 'Or at least I don't think we are…' Her thoughts buzzed in her head.

Kagome's thoughts were disturbed by her mothers yell. "What do you mean your not going out? You live together and your not dating? Kagome how can this be? You are a very pretty girl, Sometimes your TO childish but-" Kagome's mother was talking and talking. So Kagome decided to cut in, "Mom I am capable of making my own decisions. I'm 18 now. Now I have to go, Sango is here." Kagome started to worry her mother would start again on dating "Ok dear you take care. And call me if…anything happens. Oh Sota wants to say hi. Bye dear!" "Bye."

She waited only a second before she heard her little brothers voice. "Hiya sis!" "Hi Sota. How's it going for you?" "Great. What'd ya tell ma? She looks really happy." Sota informed her. "Oh nothing. So are you still going out with Sayo?" Sota blushed, "Yeah…Ma's calling she's saying something about you having to get back to your roomy" Sota said as if it were a question. (It was Kagome's turn to blush) "Okay. Bye Sota!" "Later sis!" Kagome heard the familiar click of someone hanging-up then the even more familiar dial tone.

Kagome put down the phone almost reluctantly. Why? She didn't know. (But I know hehehehehe)

Then Kagome suddenly realized that she had left Sango alone with Inu-yasha. She hurried over to the living room and looked at Inu-yasha and he was smiling! 'Uh…Oh…' Was all she could think. Sango had a smirk on her face, and poor Kagome thought that Sango had told Inu-yasha that she liked him! 'What am I going to do!' Her thoughts were racing. Sango got up grabbed her arm and yanked her out of Inu-yasha's hearing.

"You owe me big time!" Sango whispered. "What for!" Kagome was very confused. "I didn't tell him a thing. But man oh man he's a hottie! If I weren't with Miroku…And you of course didn't want him so passionately." Sango said this a little louder to piss off Kagome. Kagome smacked Sango hard on the arm. "OW!" She yelped. "You deserved it! Now are you done threatening me Oh best friend of mine?" Kagome hissed at Sango.

Sango was rubbing her arm where Kagome had left a red mark. "I get the message YOU want to be ALONE with HIM!" Sango yelled the 3 words as she jumped and ran out the door. Kagome was freaking out. All she could think to do was go yell out the door after her "SANGO!" Then she hastily closed the door and turned around. Inu-yasha was back sitting on the couch. He turned to face her. Inu-yasha noticed straight away that her face was scarlet red. "I'm…um…going to bed now! G'night." And with that she slipped into her room. She grabbed her pjs and went into the bathroom on "her side" of the room to change.

Inu-yasha had been hoping she would sit beside him and continue what she had been about to say. HE was really curious. He waited for awhile then walked into the room. Kagome was just getting into her bed. She was now wearing a sleevless white top that stopped just before her belly-button. Then her pajamas pants were made out of silk and started on her hips (showing a little of her hips). They had cute little kittens and puppies all over.

He then snuck a look at her face. She had a pinkish tint in her cheeks as she noticed he had walked in. She quickly dove under the covers and turned off her lamp. Inu-yasha was smiling so she couldn't see it. Then he realized his problem. He didn't have pajamas…He had always had a boy room-mate, so he had always slept in his boxers! "Uh oh…" he whispered.

He turned off his lamp then made his way to his dresser. He found the top drawer pulled out his boxers and got changed in the washroom. When he walked out of the bathroom he felt weird. There he was only in his boxers, it was pitch black and there was a girl that was the beautiful he'd ever seen on the other side of the room.

Kagome was afraid he would walk into something and hurt himself. "Do you want me to turn on a lamp?" She sat up. She wasn't so shy when she couldn't see him. "Uh……No I'm…..uh…fine." Inu-yasha's voice replied. "Ow!" Inu-yasha said as he stubbed his toe on his dresser. If she turned on the light she would see him, but if the light stayed off he would definitely feel more pain. "Are you OK?" Kagome's voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm fine." Inu-yasha said threw clenched teeth as he banged his elbow hard on the desk. Kagome must have heard the bang. "I'm going to turn on the light Ok?" She asked kind of worried. "No! I mean it's ok." 'Why doesn't he want the light on?' Her thoughts were quizzing her 'Turn on the light to find out' a voice said in her head. She knew she was going to regret it but she reached over and turned on her lamp. Kagome looked over to his bed to see Inu-yasha in nothing but his boxers leaning over his bed. His face was the redest she'd ever seen it!

"Uh s…sorry," Kagome ripped her eyes from his body. He was so damn hot! Kagome was crimson red as she heard him get into his bed. She turned around again to see Inu-yasha now lying on his bed. The covers were pulled up to the middle of his chest. Inu-yasha caught her looking at his body and gave a small smile. Inu-yasha took this chance to take a better look at her. Her hair was going down past her shoulders. Her top made a V and showed a little cleavage. The blankets had fallen down to show the little bit of her hips that her pjs allowed.

Then they both realized they were looking at each other and both turned shades of red. Kagome slipped under the covers. She forgot to turn off her lamp. She was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over. She was obviously deep in thought. So Inu-yasha took advantage of this. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheeks and turned off the light at the same time. "huh?" Kagome whispered when she realized the lights went off but she was to tired to realize he had kissed her!

When Kagome woke up her hand flew to her left cheek. 'Was it a dream?' She got up and looked at her clock it was 5:27AM (obviously!). She turned her alarm clock off before it started to ring at 5:30. She looked over to the bed beside hers. Inu-yasha was in a deep sleep. His chest was slowly rising and falling back down. The sheets were thrown back and she could see the rim of his boxers. His hair was loose over his pillow. Kagome then knew she'd fallen hard for this guy.


	9. Ask before times up!

A/N 

People don't be angry but in this fanfic Sesshomaru is going to not be like the usual character he is! I usually try to catch him as "icy" but in this one he's ruthless and selfish. Note: He's definitely the most popular guy there!

On to another imp. matter. I haven't gotten enough reviews! I am satisfied with the few reviews I get but I am dieing to have more. Call me selfish I don't care just R&R! Or death will come! Lol what an empty threat!

Chapter 9: Ask before times up! 

Kagome silently walked into the kitchen "Damn!" She cursed silently when she realized she hadn't done any food shopping. She ran back to her room grabbed a pair of tight jeans, a pink halter top, some underwear, her strapless bra and a hair tie. She slipped into "her" bathroom and got changed. She tied her hair up in a tight, high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to put on some make-up.

She looked threw her make-up bag and found some pink eye shadow, some cherry lip-gloss and mascara. Then satisfied with how she looked she made her bed and grabbed her dorm key. Then she went out to buy coffee and a doughnut.

After Kagome had her stuff she sat at a table and started to sip on her coffee and nibble on her doughnut. A bell rung as someone else entered the Tim Hortons (the same one she had gone to last night). She was trying not to think of Inu-yasha and focus on something else. She looked around bored noticing that every girls head was turned watching something at the counter. Also that all the guys were really angry. She turned to the counter and saw Sesshomaru standing there ordering something.

'What's every one starring at?' She wondered. Then Sesshomaru turned around and walked over her way! "Is this seat taken?" Sesshomaru pointed at the chair across from her. "Uh…no." She said shocked. All the girls glared at Kagome hotly. "I believe I'm in one of your classes Kagome?" Kagome starred at him and then said "Oh really? Which one?" Sesshomaru was shocked. She wasn't affected by his body at all. She acted like he was just some guy!

"Dunno." He said with a cool tone in his voice. "Hmm." She hummed as she took another sip of her coffee. She was finished her doughnut and he was running out of time to charm her. "So have you heard there is going to be a dance this weekend, in the gym?" Sesshomaru tried to make conversation. "No," She replied looking at him suspiciously. He had seen Inu-yasha and her together last night. She was sure. That's when she realized exactly how much like Inu-yasha he looked. Or should I say Inu-yasha looked like him 'cause he IS older.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. He still hadn't won her over. The he smiled. It was going to be a challenge. Something to really brag about to Inu-yasha. The last one he had stolen from him had been easy. But how had Inu-yasha won her over? 'I can't believe she can resist me, but not Inu-yasha! Maybe he drugged her…' Sesshomaru was looking for any excuse to make Inu-yasha look bad.

"Well now that you know are you going to go?" Sesshomaru asked almost adding a hint of seductivity. "Maybe, I don't really know." Kagome threw in a smile with her comment. 'Her smile is getting to me! She can win me over so easily? It's impossible…' "Would you like to go with me?" Sesshomaru had to ask now because she had finally finished off her coffee and was about to stand up.

"I don't know. I only met you this morning." Kagome was blushing, this made Sesshomaru smile. He was starting to win her heart. Or at least he thought. And with the last comment Kagome had got up and walked to the trash thrown out her stuff then waved to Sesshomaru "Later Sesshomaru!" Kagome walked out the door and ran back up campus. She would prove to be a well earned trophy.

Kagome was going to give Inu-yasha a chance to ask her to the dance before she got back to Sesshomaru. She checked her watch and slowed down her first class was at 6:30 again. Why had she signed up for the early classes, she sighed. 'Duh cause I have a job after my classes!' her thoughts whispered furiously in her head. That meant less time working on the project with Inu-yasha…

Her hand went to her cheek with out her noticing. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. If it was a dream…Who was she kidding, why would Inu-yasha have kissed her? Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and someone yelled "BOO!" in her ear. Kagome jumped. When she was back on the ground she turned to see a laughing Sango at her feet. "Very funny Sango!" She said as she helped up her friend. "So did you have fun? The first time is sweet ain't it?" She teased Kagome. "You should know" Kagome smirked. Sango instantly blushed but her face turned to normal as she thought of something. "No denial? OOOOOOOOO! Kagome and Inu-yasha! Oooooooooooo! Your names sound so cute together. Kagome just smack Sango hard on the head.

"What was that for?" Sango sulked as she rubbed her head. "You know very well what it was for!" Kagome hissed. They had reached the building for their first class and were walking down the hallway. "What do we have first?" The girls had signed up for their classes together so they had the same classes!

"Science. So you can sit beside him and make out some more when the teach aint listening!" Kagome turned slightly pink when she walked into the class to see Inu-yasha and Miroku at their spots talking rapidly to each other. Kagome winced when Inu-yasha hit Miroku over the head. "Hi boys" Sango said as she sat beside Miroku. Kagome silently took her seat. "Hi" they said together. "What no hello kiss Sango dearest?" Sango simply hit him over the head. "Why Sango?" Miroku pouted as he rubbed where Inu-yasha had hit him and where Sango had hit him.

Sango just laughed. Kagome couldn't stop thinking of her "dream". (hehehehe we all know it wasn't a dream!) Then her mind went to Sesshomaru. They were 15 minutes early for the class and the teacher wasn't there. "Hey Kagome are pretending to be a mute today or something?" Sango giggled.

"Huh? Oh sorry just thinking." Kagome said hastily. Mentally slapping herself. "What about?" Sango asked in a tone that annoyed Kagome. "Nothing that you should worry about!" Kagome hissed at Sango. "Wouldn't you know it Miroku? They are both suspiciously quiet this morning!" Sango teased. Miroku laughed but stopped when Inu-yasha gave him a death glare.

Sango and Miroku were laughing with there eyes closed and Inu-yasha was glaring at them both. Kagome took this chance to look at Inu-yasha. He was wearing a pair of Baggy jeans and a tight black shirt to show his muscles. Kagome felt fuzzy inside.

Inu-yasha turned his head to see Kagome looking at him. He gave her a smile. When she realized he was looking at her she blushed and faced Sango. Sango was just stopping laughing when her face went crimson read and she smacked Miroku across the face. "Inu-yasha why don't you ever defend your best friend?" Miroku asked while rubbing his face where you could see the outline of Sango's hand.

"Because I know that you deserve it…most of the time." Inu-yasha smirked when Miroku attempted to hit him. "Miroku your not the type to hit someone…Especially if they're stronger than you!" Inu-yasha teased as he grabbed Miroku's hand. Miroku attempted to use his other hand to whack Inu-yasha but Inu-yasha effortlessly caught that hand to. "Wow Inu-yasha you're good!" Sango said. "Isn't he Kagome?" Sango nudged Kagome out of her thoughts. "Huh?" "I said isn't Inu-yasha strong?" Sango was evilly smiling. Inu-yasha's face tinted pink a little. "Ya…I guess" Kagome blushed.

She looked at her watch. 12 min. 'til the teacher should come. She sighed. She just knew Sango would try something. Miroku smiled at Sango when he understood what Sango was doing. Miroku sat back down and Inu-yasha let go of him. "O Inu-yasha you're my hero!" Miroku said in a false girly voice. Batting his eyes at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was about to hit him when both Kagome and Sango hit him at the same time. Sango hit him in the face and Kagome hit him on the head. "Not you to Kagome!" Miroku pouted. Kagome just smiled sweetly. "What'd you expect?" Kagome asked meaning it to be a rhetorical question. "A kiss?" Miroku implied. Sango whacked him REALLY hard on the face. "I was joking, Sango you're the only one for my lips!" Miroku pleaded. Sango said "Ya but not for your hands!" Sango hissed. "And am I not good enough for your lips?" Kagome enjoyed "bullying" Miroku. "Kagome that is not-" Sango hit him over the head to cut him off.

Miroku whimpered got up and hid behind Inu-yasha. Then he asked Inu-yasha something to put him on the spot. "Have you guys heard there's a dance on Saturday?" Miroku asked obviously trying to piss of Inu-yasha. But Kagome answered anyways. "I have". Inu-yasha and Sango looked at her. Miroku smiled. "So Kagome if you know who are you going with? Inu-yasha maybe?" Kagome leaned over Inu-yasha to hit him but he ducked behind his chair to far to reach. Kagome's best friend pretended to also try to hit Miroku but she just slightly pushed Kagome.

When Sango pushed her Kagome lost her balance and she fell into Inu-yasha's lap. Blushing like crazy she hurriedly tried to get up but Miroku pushed her hand that she was leaning on and her whole body was now leaning on Inu-yasha. Kagome was bright red. But she took advantage of this knowing her friends wouldn't expect it. She quickly leaned over Inu-yasha slightly pressing her chest to his. She hit Miroku harder than Sango usually does then she turned around and hit Sango over the head.

"Humph!" said Kagome as she struggled to get off of Inu-yasha's lap. Inu-yasha looked almost confused at everything that had just happened in less than a minute. Sango and Miroku were both rubbing there heads. " Miroku deserved that but why me? It was an accident." Sango begged. Kagome just looked at her. She was stuck because Inu-yasha's chair was pulled in and her legs had slipped down but she couldn't reach the floor. "Like I'm going to believe that!" Kagome hissed as she attempted to get up.

Kagome gave up and blushed when she asked Inu-yasha to pull out so she could get off his lap. Inu-yasha blushed but gave her a smile and pulled out. Kagome shyly hopped off his lap and settled into her chair. Her chair was freezing compared to the warmth Inu-yasha had given her. "So Inu-yasha about the dance…" Miroku slyly asked. The teacher arrived at that moment.

The class went on boring she got 3 pages of homework from science, and a little more homework from other subjects before lunch. As she and Sango walked to lunch they met up with Miroku and Inu-yasha. "If you dated Inu-yasha we'd be a foursome!" Sango whispered excitedly to Kagome. "Ya…" Kagome was blushing. (Sorry I have been making them blush A LOT but it seems to fit). Sango walked in between Inu-yasha and Miroku pretending she wanted to stand beside Miroku but really her thoughts were on Kagome and Inu-yasha.

When she walked in between them Inu-yasha stepped over to the side and took the spot beside Kagome. Inu-yasha had seen Sango whisper something to Kagome just moments before. Sango had pointed for a second at him then she had smiled and stepped of leaving a pink tint on Kagome's cheeks. But he had to smile that it had definitely been about him and most likely about "them". And Kagome hadn't protested.

The four of them sat beside each other at a table for 4. Inu-yasha was going to sit beside Miroku when Sango hurriedly sat beside him. Smiling devishly at Inu-yasha then at Kagome. Kagome gave her an evil glare then a smile. This confused Inu-yasha, as he sat down beside Kagome. They were looking at the menus trying to decide on what they would eat.

Quick A/N

Its about time I do this! I'm going to go to Miroku's P.O.V (point of view)

We're going to go back to when they left they're class and started heading to where they agreed to meet the girls. (Sango + Kagome).

The story:

'Me and Sango have to get Inu-yasha and Kagome to admit they're feelings for each other. I must get HIM to ask HER to the dance. They are the perfect couple…Next to Sango and myself of course.' Miroku smiled at his thoughts. "So what do you think of Kagome?" Miroku asked casually. Inu-yasha was caught of guard. When he recovered, which wasn't long, he looked at Miroku suspiciously then smiled. "I guess…I like her." Inu-yasha had great trust in Miroku. "I knew it! So why don't you ask her to the dance?" Miroku quizzed, shocked at how easy it was to make him admit it. He really had fallen for her…

"Because I don't think she likes me." Inu-yasha said in thought. "What! She's obviously crazy about you. And I didn't want to tell you this…Oh never mind." Miroku was trying to get Inu-yasha's interest. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow "What!" Oh never mind Inu-yasha." Miroku waved a hand in his face. "MIROKU!" Inu-yasha growled raising a fist. Miroku pretended to be scared and had to fight really hard not to smile.

"Fine but put your hand away first." Inu-yasha lowered his fist. "Go ahead Miroku." Miroku gave a small smile, but quickly stopped when Inu-yasha looked. "Ok. This morning I went to Tim Hortons early-" Inu-yasha cut him off. "What does this have to do with me?" Inu-yasha asked impatiently. "Let me continue!" Miroku snapped. Inu-yasha just nodded. "As I was saying, I went there early and I say 2 people we both know…together." Miroku wasn't smiling. Inu-yasha could tell he wasn't joking (I know im doing Miroku now but I had to add that!).

"So?" Inu-yasha didn't get what Miroku was saying. "So, the two people were Kagome and-" Miroku raised his hands to cover his face and head top. "Sesshomaru.." Inu-yasha swore. 'Sorry Inu-yasha I didn't want to tell you. But it's the only way to get you to speed up on asking her to the dance…' "And I'm sorry to tell you, Sesshomaru asked Kagome to the dance." Miroku felt bad as soon as he saw Inu-yasha's eyes fill with sadness.

Now Inu-yasha's P.O.V!

(Right after what Miroku had told him.)

'Damn! He's going for her quicker than I thought. Wait Miroku never said…' "What did she answer?" Inu-yasha asked quietly. Miroku gave him a small smile, "She said that she didn't know. And that she'd only really met him that morning…I think she's waiting to see if you'll ask her or not. So you probably have a time limit to ask her." Inu-yasha thought for a minute. "Ok could you somehow give us a chance to talk while we eat lunch?" Inu-yasha had pink in his cheeks but turned so Miroku couldn't see.

"Can I do that? Can the great Miroku make an excuse to take his girlfriend away for a few minutes? Who do you think I am?" Miroku joked. "A great friend." Inu-yasha smiled. Then he saw the girls…

A/N

Hey this is my longest chapter yet! I won't put chapter 10 out until I have a certain amount of reviews (I'm evil!). So review if you want the next chapter! Sry but it's the only way to get more reviews! And I'm happy to say that so far I've gotten 0 flames!


	10. Lunch with our boyfriends

A/N 

Hi I have decided to show you all the reviews I have gotten! I was really happy to receive every one of these reviews. I am always happy to see a review! So in the future don't hesitate to review! Ok here they are:

From: Nomadgirl66

HEY BABY FOX UPDATE SOON K :D

Nomadgirl66  
2005-08-29  
ch 8, signedHEY BABY FOX IUV UR STORY SO PLEASE UPDATE SOON :D

Local-Kagome  
2005-08-29  
ch 9, signedomg so amazing well im bored...Erin the awesome   
2005-08-29  
ch 1, anon.hye,zo!i haven't actually read it yet,just reviewing.so um hi!

heart-broken-101  
2005-08-29  
ch 8, signedim dying for the next chapter!plz update soon!

Local-Kagome  
2005-08-29  
ch 8, signedomg that is one of your sweetest chapters.so much blushing...anyway it was amazing.im biting my nails to fidn out what happens next

zoomzoom 8, anon.oh very nice. that chapter made even me turn red.  
keep going!

NDD CLueLeSs  
2005-08-27  
ch 7, signedAW! KAWAII STORY! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! wow! my fingers hurt!

fullmetal-inu-grl-848  
2005-08-26  
ch 7, signedMake the chappie's longer! Pleez! Okay, thats all i really had ta say so bai!zoomzoom 7, anon.why the cliffy? thats just menacing

update soon.

Local-Kagome  
2005-08-26  
ch 7, signedthat is so...romantic...well keep going.d  
2005-08-19  
ch 6, anon.hurry write the next chapter

Local-Kagome  
2005-08-18  
ch 6, signedCool Romance At Boarding School!So totally awesome keep going!

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome  
2005-08-18  
ch 5, signedupdate soon.theho13 4, anon.you did a real good job hope you can update soon i really like you fanfic

heart-broken-101  
2005-08-18  
ch 4, signedthis was a great story!i cant wait 4 the next chapter! plz update soon!

lttlemscrzy  
2005-08-18  
ch 4, signedi loved this story but i hate what your doing with the chaps... there so shortO.O please update, and make the chapsters longer.

thanx munch

Fanficluv7Inu  
2005-08-17  
ch 4, signedIf you didn't notice, you copied the 2nd chapter onto the 4th chapther. But I don't really care: I luv your story! This fic is great! Please up-date!

cherimai  
2005-08-16  
ch 2, signedgreat story soo far! love it. i can't wait till they see each other in the morning or something. i was wondering if kagome knew about inuyasha before they met in the gym. ? update soon! don't think too hard or else ur brain will explode and the story will be lost forever! Lol

Note: These are ordered from most recent to least recent. So my first review was from cherimai! Thnx everyone for reviewing!

Chapter 10: Lunch with our boyfriends. 

They were sitting together at the table trying to decide what they were going to eat. Then Miroku acted as casually as he could. "Uh…Sango?" He whispered to her while Kagome was looking at her menu. "Ya?" Sango replied still looking at the menu. "I…er…need to talk to you, alone." Miroku nodded to the door. Sango looked worried but nodded. Miroku excused himself. "I'm going to go see Miroku, be right back." Sango smiled and left. Inu-yasha wanted to hit his head. So much for not being obvious.

While they were talking Miroku told Sango why they had to talk: to give Inu-yasha time to ask Kagome to the dance. Sango smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile…

Inu-yasha took a deep breath and was going to ask her when she said something. "Miroku really isn't good at being un casual is he?" Kagome smiled at Inu-yasha. "Wha-?How'd you know?" Inu-yasha was surprised. "I'm not blind." She replied simply. "So would you like to…" Inu-yasha never had a way with words. Kagome saw this and finished for him "go to the dance with you?" Kagome smiled sweetly. Inu-yasha nodded. "Yes!" Kagome's smile turned in to a grin and she gave Inu-yasha a small hug.

Miroku and Sango giggled to themselves. They wanted to go back and tease Inu-yasha and Kagome. But Miroku had promised Inu-yasha to give him time. Sango squealed. "ooooooooooooooooooo! We're so good!" Sango hugged Miroku. "Yes we are Sango."

WHACK! There was a fresh glowing red hand print on Miroku's face. "MIROKU!" "My sweet my hands go places with out my control." Miroku pleaded. "So you don't want to touch me!" Sango was really angry this time, Miroku had gone over board by touching her chest. In public.

"Sango! You know that's not what I meant. First you don't want me to touch you, but then I can't not touch you. Sango explain this to me please." Miroku sounded sensible and was looking her deep in the eyes. Sango was touched. She took a deep breath. "Miroku just…some places of my body aren't meant to be touched in public." She returned Miroku's deep stare in his eyes. "Is this ok?" He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. "I could live with that." Sango giggled.

"Good. Now I think we've given enough time." and with a smile he took Sango's hand in his and walked back to the table where Inu-yasha and Kagome were talking.

Back to what had happened after "the question"…

When Kagome had wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha's torso Inu-yasha had wrapped his arms around her hips. It felt so right to hold her. He never wanted to let her go, and so was disappointed when Kagome let go of him. Inu-yasha reluctantly let go. He looked at her face, it had a pink tint and her deep brown eyes were sparkling. Her lips turned up into a smile.

Kagome hadn't really wanted to let go but she could feel Sango's and Miroku's eyes on them. She looked into Inu-yasha's face as she pulled away. Expecting him to be shocked, but he looked…well…happy. His cheeks looked like an aunt had just pinched his cheeks. Kagome was embarrassed to see that he was looking into her eyes. Their eyes held place for a little then Kagome dug her face into her menu.

Inu-yasha laughed to himself. He looked at his menu as well. He realized that he had no clue what he felt like eating. He looked at Kagome as she led her delicate finger along the words. She then turned to face to face Inu-yasha without warning "What are you having? I can't decide." Kagome smiled. "I have no clue either." Inu-yasha returned her smile, but then replaced his smile with a frown.

They sat there quiet for awhile then Inu-yasha broke the silence. He had to know. "Why…why'd you turn down Sesshomaru?" He whispered. Kagome was shocked, "How?" she took a breath, "how'd you know?" Kagome asked also in a whisper. "Miroku saw you two this morning." Inu-yasha shrugged he was looking her in the eye. "Well…truthfully? I was hoping you'd ask me." She smiled. "But it wasn't really fair to turn him down so if you had asked 5 minutes later I would have had to say no." She hugged him again. Inu-yasha couldn't stop smiling.

They stopped hugging and Sango and Miroku appeared in front of them shortly. Kagome jumped up and tugged on Sango's arm. "C'mon I need to talk to you. Oh and bad acting Miroku." She smiled at her last comment, making Inu-yasha and Sango laugh. Miroku turned a little pink in the cheek. Sango got up and they walked over to where She and Miroku had been moments ago.

Kagome told everything to Sango. Sango was all hyper and saying: "yay!" a lot. "Oh my gosh!" Sango smiled as she realized something. "What?" Kagome pressed on for whatever idea her friend had. "We can double-date now! After you two go out a few times of course." Sango reasoned. Kagome laughed yes we can. She could feel the boys' eyes on her and Sango. She and Sango hugged and they turned to walk back to their table.

Inu-yasha had just finished saying something when the girls sat back down. "What were you two talking about?" Sango poked Miroku in the gut. "Hey! I didn't ask you what you two girls were talking about. Us guys have secrets to ya know." Miroku smirked. Sango pouted. Kagome and Inu-yasha laughed. Inu-yasha ended up ordering a steak. Kagome and Sango were going to share a fajita (a Mexican dish consisting of beef or other meat that has been marinated, grilled, cut into strips, and served in a soft flour tortilla) And Miroku was settling for a steak like Inu-yasha, except he ordered for his to be more cooked.

Sango wanted to wait 'til she suggested her idea but she couldn't wait. "So Kagome and Inu-yasha would you like to come with me and Miroku on Sunday to see a movie?" Sango was smiling. Inu-yasha was about to answer "sure", but Kagome was quicker when it came to talking. "OK! Wait is that ok Inu-yasha?" She turned to face Inu-yasha looking quizzical, obviously trying to hide her excitement. Inu-yasha had to smile at this.

But yet again before he could give a response… "I'll take that as a yes!" Kagome smiled. "What time? Who's car?" Kagome was hyper. There was no doubt about it! Their food and drinks had arrived (Kagome had a coke and Inu-yasha, Miroku and Sango had root-beers). Sango hadn't had a coke in awhile so she took Kagome's and took a sip. "Hey! That's mine." Kagome reached for her coke. Sango was giggling. She handed it to Miroku. "It's really good, take a sip." She said as she took hold of both of Kagome's hands so she couldn't take it back. Miroku sipped where Sango had.

"It is really refreshing." Miroku laughed as he passed it to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha showed hesitation. "C'mon she's practically your girlfriend now you can have a sip of her drink." Miroku smiled as Inu-yasha took a sip, exactly where Kagome had. Then he placed it where Sango had stolen it from. Sango let go of Kagome's hands without warning and a startled Kagome fell backwards. With his demon-like speed he caught Kagome and gently set her on her chair.

Kagome muttered a thanks and tried to pinch Sango. "Inu-yasha control your girlfriend!" Sango said as she jumped up to hide behind Miroku. Kagome paused and looked at Inu-yasha to see if he would try to stop her. He looked at her and smiled he then jumped up and grabbed Sango. Kagome smiled. But as soon as Kagome got near enough to Sango to pinch her Inu-yasha let go of her. Sango ran around the table. "Hey! I thought you were on my side." Kagome pouted at Inu-yasha. He smiled. "I am but Sango's also my friend so I had to help her out." Sango smiled at Inu-yasha. Then she frowned.

"Miroku! You're my boyfriend, YOU should be protecting me NOT INU-YASHA!" Miroku knew he was going to get hit but he couldn't resist. "But Sango my sweet, what do you want me to do? I'm not aloud to touch another girl." Inu-yasha laughed as he sat in his seat. Sango stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome caught Sango off guard and ran around the table and was about to pinch Sango when she felt hands on her hips.

Next thing she knew she was sitting on a smiling Inu-yasha's lap. "I told you I have to protect my friends." Kagome stuck her tongue out like Sango had done to Miroku. Sango walked behind Inu-yasha and teased Kagome. "Sango I wouldn't push it…" Inu-yasha warned. Kagome leaned over Inu-yasha's shoulder and pinched Sango hard on the arm all in a matter of seconds. "OW!" Sango wimpered. Inu-yasha's cheeks had turned pink.

That's when Kagome realized that she was pressing her chest against Inu-yasha's shoulder. Kagome immediately turned around and leaned against Inu-yasha. Then the waitress came bringing their food. Sango was now sitting in her chair rubbing her arm. But she forgot her arm when she saw hers and Kagome's food. The waitress starred at Kagome with hatred. Inu-yasha obviously noticed because he wrapped his arms around her to show he wanted her there. The waitress put Miroku's steak in front of him she was going to whisper something in his ear when Sango leaned over and kissed his cheek. The waitress "shot daggers" with her eyes (gave her the evil glare) at both Kagome and Sango.

"How 'bout one for my other cheek?" Miroku pushed his luck. Sango flicked his arm. Miroku frowned. Kagome was about to get off Inu-yasha when a girl that looked around 13 yrs old came up to them. "I was wondering if we could use this chair?" the little girl pointed at her mother who was standing up watching her. Kagome looked around, she hadn't noticed that the whole restaurant had filled up and that HER chair was the only untaken one.

Kagome looked at Sango quickly then at Inu-yasha. She didn't have to ask, her eyes asked for her. "Sure you can." Inu-yasha said smiling at the girl. The girl picked up the chair and walked over to where she had pointed. The woman they had guessed to be her mother sat down on the chair she'd brought and her daughter sat in the chair beside her.

Meanwhile Inu-yasha had put both his arms under Kagome's and was cutting up his steak. Kagome leaned over and made herself a fajita. Inu-yasha brought the steak to his mouth by his right arm so Kagome shifted over to out most her weight on his left leg. Sango smiled at Kagome. Sango stood up and informed them that she was going to use the ladies room. Kagome said she would go with her.

Inu-yasha pulled out his chair and Kagome jumped off. Miroku called out before they were far "How about OUR good-bye kiss?" Miroku had been joking, so he was surprised when the girls looked at each other and walked over. Kagome leaned over and pressed her lips ever so lightly on Inu-yasha's left cheek. Sango copied Kagome but pressed her lips to his cheek with more effort. Inu-yasha blushed but smiled. AS the girls turned Miroku and Inu-yasha looked at each other.

They both grabbed their girlfriend's hand and turned them around again. Inu-yasha pressed his lips to Kagome's. Kagome ever so slightly returned the kiss. Then she pulled away. And she wished she hadn't had to. 'There'll be time for that later…' she thought to herself, smiling at her thoughts and Inu-yasha. She looked over to Sango to see them in a deep French kiss. Kagome leaned over and whispered to Inu-yasha "I think she's forgotten she has to go to the bathroom." Kagome giggled. Inu-yasha smiled. He wanted to make Kagome melt into his kiss like that. But he couldn't rush things.

Sango pulled away as she remembered her friends were there and was crimson red. "Now that's a good-bye kiss." Miroku smirked. Kagome and Sango just turned and went to the washroom.

As soon as they entered the washroom… "So? How was the lip lock with Inu-yasha?" Sango asked. "Don't you have to go to the washroom?" Kagome asked but couldn't help the smile from coming. "C'mon Kagome let loose this one time that you like him!" "Fine! The lip lock was amazing okay I said it! Happy?" Sango just hugged Kagome then turned and went into a stall.

After Sango was done she washed her hands and looked Kagome seriously in the eyes. "Kagome, I want you to come over after lunch since we've got a free period okay?" "Sure…" Kagome hadn't seemed to notice Sango's look.

The girls freshened up their lip-gloss. And walked back.

Inu-yasha & Miroku's convo… 

As soon as the girls had gone from view… "So…" Miroku smiled evilly at Inu-yasha. "How was it?" Miroku quizzed. "Sorry Miroku I don't kiss 'n tell." Inu-yasha replied with a smirk. "Oh come of it I saw you! You loved it!" Miroku teased Inu-yasha earning him a shard knock to the head.

"Ow." Miroku winced. The waitress from earlier came rushing over shoving her number into both their hands, ignoring their protests. "Oh aren't you a group of 4?" The waitress said when she noticed Kagome's chair missing. "Yes we are." Inu-yasha growled. "Oh you're missing a chair." She pointed to the empty spot. "So we are." Miroku acted as if this was not important. He was watching for the girls.

The waitress promised to come back in one minute. She wasn't even gone for a minute. She brought back a chair and placed it beside Inu-yasha. She was about to sit down in it when Kagome tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" the waitress said coldly. Kagome returned her with a cold stare "That's my spot." Kagome said mater-of-factly. The waitress just looked at her evilly and then she leaned over trying to kiss Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was leaned as far away as he could but was trapped by his chair.

"Come here." She said smoothly and put her arms around Inu-yasha's neck to hold him there. She was leaning in for the kiss but Kagome pulled her hair, hard. "That's my spot and I believe my boyfriend." Kagome let go of the waitress's hair. "Why don't you mind your own business!" the waitress demanded. "Why don't you get your own boyfriend?" Kagome asked just as coldly. The waitress was still leaning over Inu-yasha and had her arms wrapped around his neck. And she didn't like it.

Inu-yasha finally reacted. He tried to pull her arms off him but she refused to budge. "Since you kissed him I should get to kiss him. Then let him choose who he wants." The waitress was full of herself. Kagome at first looked angry but then smiled, "That would be fair I suppose…" She paused every one except the waitress looked at her horrified especially Inu-yasha. "But I wasn't the one that kissed him. HE kissed ME." Kagome smiled. "So let him kiss you if he wants." Kagome smiled. Sango and Miroku let out a breath that they had held in.

Inu-yasha smirked, "That is true." The waitress knew she had no hope. "Fine." She said coldly she sat on Inu-yasha's lap trying to seduce him. Inu-yasha stood up with out warning and she dropped to the floor. And he walked over and placed a small kiss on Kagome's cheek. "I've chosen." He smiled at Kagome. The waitress got up shot a cold look at Kagome. Then looked to Miroku.

But her hopes of getting a boyfriend then and there were crushed. For Miroku pulled Sango into a deep kiss. Only she broke off to look at the waitress. The waitress stalked off. "Did you guys actually think I would let her kiss Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked calmly as she sat back down. "Well…you sounded VERY convincing." Sango muttered. Kagome laughed.

They finished their lunch quickly. And the girls said good-bye to the boys, not forgetting to give them a worthy good-bye kiss. The boys went up to Miroku's room and Sango and Kagome turned away and walked to Sango's room.


	11. Time spent after lunch…

Chapter 11:Time spent after lunch… 

Sango and Kagome walked up to Sango's room in silence. But not for long. Sango broke the silence "Kagome is it true you were asked by Sesshomaru this morning?" Sango smiled wildly. Kagome sighed. She had been invited over to gossip…about herself. "Yes it is, isn't it funny how news travels so fast?" Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango blushed at that. 

Sango got out her keys and put them in the lock. She turned the key with ease and the door popped open. All the lights were on. "Oh no…" Sango whispered. 'Please Sesshomaru tell me you left the lights on and is not here.' Sango pleaded in her head. Kagome had obviously forgotten who Sango's room-mate was and walked in. "Who's your room-mate again?" Kagome smiled at Sango.

Sango acted like she hadn't heard and closed the door. They walked into the living room together. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Out of the two people she hadn't wanted to see for awhile was sitting on the couch.

Kagome starred wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. His shirt was showing his great upper body and a detailed six-pack. His hair was loose on his shoulders and his smile was…well to perfect for me to describe. Sesshomaru had turned his head to see Sango hitting her head behind Kagome. Kagome whipped around to see Sango hitting her head. She gave Sango an evil glare, not that Sesshomaru could see. He was looking at her butt through the tight jeans.

Sango returned her friends harsh glare with an apologetic smile. Sango was about to pull Kagome into her room when Sesshomaru spoke. "So Kagome have you thought about it yet?" He asked casually. She gulped. She hated doing this, it seemed so unfair… "Uh…" Sango finished for her. "Sorry 'Sessy' but Inu-yasha has asked her out as well." Sesshomaru turned his head to Kagome again. She looked sorry. But happy at the same time.

Sesshomaru hated his brother even more if possible. "Fine." He said colder than usual. He turned his head back to the TV but Kagome knew he had hurt him. Sango dragged her into her room and locked the door. "That went well." Sango said happily, jumping on her bed. She threw her bag in the corner. Kagome sat on the bed. She let herself fall down on the mattress.

She couldn't believe she had a boyfriend! Her first boyfriend and her first kiss. All in one day! This was a pretty good day after you got past the whole waitress thing, and the WHOLE Sesshomaru thing. Really the waitress hadn't been THAT bad. She had gotten a kiss because of it, and had gotten called, by the hottest guy, 'his girlfriend' and had called him her boyfriend! She was happy.

Sango sighed. "We have a great life…" Kagome laughed. "Yes we do." Kagome confirmed. And we also have work tonight." Kagome moaned. This meant less time to spend with Inu-yasha…and of course her friends… "Our first day! It could be fun?" Sango was almost always positive. "Ya…We have 30 min left to do what-ever-we-want!" Kagome had finished her last few words slowly, and getting up off the bed. "What d'ya wanna do?" Sango asked excitedly jumping off her bed. "Let's go see Ayame! We haven't told anyone about you and Inu-yasha!" Sango was just excited about her and Inu-yasha as Kagome was.

Kagome giggled and the two hooked arms, grabbed their bags and walked out quickly passing Sesshomaru. They went into the hallway and went up to floor 6. Kagome fished her jean-pocket for a piece off paper. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she found it. She unfolded the paper and read it:

**Ayame**

**Floor: 6**

Dorm #: 613 Phone #: 566-3170 (I did this a random # so don't try calling it plz!) 

Kagome had the info she had wanted and shoved the paper back into her pocket. 'Ayame's writing is so neat.' Kagome thought as they walked down the hall. Kagome stopped at the door with the numbers 613 in a brass colour. She raised her fist to knock but Sango had already pounded the door. Koga answered. "Hi ladies." He said leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at Kagome. Then he fell to the floor. His eyes swirls (you know when someone get hypnotized). Ayame stood behind him. "Hi!" She said happily. She dragged Koga in signaling them to come in.

He dorm looked exactly like Kagome's and Sango's. The only difference was a unconscious Koga on the couch. So why'd you guys stop by?" Ayame asked excitedly. "Well we couldn't wait to tell you! Kagome has-" Sango was cut off by Kagome's interruption. "I believe it's my news to tell!" Kagome half asked half demanded. "Fine!" Sango was still happy.

"Well?" Ayame was practically jumped up and down. "I've gotten a boyfriend!" Kagome jumped up and down with Ayame. It was quite a funny site. 3 teenage girls jumping up and down squealing. Ayame stopped. "Who!" she demanded. Kagome smiled "Inu-yasha!" "OH MY GOD!" Ayame squealed. They all hugged and then left to go tell the rest of the girls. Which I can promise were just as excited!

Miroku and Inu-yasha went over to Inu-yasha's. They were hanging out in his room talking.

"I wonder what was so important for them to leave us for an hour." Inu-yasha said his thoughts out loud. "Never mind that! We're in Kagome's room. She is not here and she won't come here…" Inu-yasha looked at Miroku. His friend was smiling evilly. He didn't like it. "What are you getting' at Miroku?" Inu-yasha knew the basics of what he was going to hear.

"Let's check out what she's got!" Miroku smiled seeing Inu-yasha's un approving face. "She IS your girlfriend!" Miroku added. "So that doesn't give US right to rummage through HER stuff!" Inu-yasha was tempted to do as his friend suggested though… "C'mon Inu-yasha you're usually never so kind-hearted and usually more reckless than Sesshomaru!" At the mention of his brother's name he tensed. "You saying I've gone soft?" Inu-yasha asked pretending to be outraged at Miroku, not Sesshomaru.

"that's precisely what I'm saying!" Miroku jumped of the bed a split second before Inu-yasha's hand came in contact where he had been. Inu-yasha jumped and chased Miroku around. Miroku ran for Kagome's dresser. His hand flew to the top drawer's knob. "One more step and I open it and throw her close all over you." With his other hand he pulled a camera out of his Bag. "And Kagome will be furious." He waved the camera.

Inu-yasha growled. "What are you going to do? Keep your hand on the drawer and be ready with your camera for a whole half hour?" Inu-yasha smirked. He sat down on Kagome's bed. Then the phone rang. Inu-yasha leapt up and ran to Kagome's desk, where the phone was. He grabbed the phone and said hello.

"Hello." replied a cold voice. "What do YOU want?" Inu-yasha growled. "Is that anyway to treat your older brother?" The cold tone retorted. "HALF brother! And yes it is!" Inu-yasha sat on his bed tense. 'what can he possibly want with me?' "Look Kagome wants to go to the dance with me! And F.Y.I I've kissed her and she's kissed me!" Inu-yasha warned. "I've noticed, but she couldn't turn me down. Her friend Sango had to do it for her." Sesshomaru kept his cold tone. As he said this Inu-yasha felt shivers down his spine.

"Maybe she's to kind hearted." Inu-yasha smirked. "Not that you know what kindness is" Sesshomaru felt Inu-yasha's anger with these words. Then Sesshomaru heard the dial tone echo in his ear. Inu-yasha had slammed down the phone then laid down on Kagome's bed and told everything to Miroku.

Sesshomaru's thoughts… 

He WOULD have Kagome if it meant giving Inu-yasha another girl…for the time being. Only one girl would be perfect for this job. He found the # and dialed it. "Hello? Kikyo?" "hello…Sesshomaru."

A/N sorry bout the length of this chp! But I nearly busted my brain for this chp! (My head hurts XD! Well here it is! Review plz! I am currently takin a small break so chp 12 is a little far away! SORRY! SORRY! Enjoy!


	12. Revenge between friends, and work begins

Chapter 12: Revenge between friends, and finding out about work 

Miroku was shocked. "Sesshomaru wants Kagome? When he could have any other girl on the whole campus!" Miroku was enraged. His best-friend had finally found a woman worth fighting for. And he HAD to fight for her! "Because he wants me to be miserable." Inu-yasha sighed. His brother would do ANYTHING to out-do him and to make him miserable. "The girls are going to be here in 10 minutes… What do you want to do?" Miroku tried changing subjects. It was no use. "I want to ring Sesshomaru's neck! But what can WE do? We can…wait."

Miroku gave up. He gave a low scream and fell on Inu-yasha's bed. "Your hopeless." Miroku grabbed Inu-yasha's pillow and threw it at him. And let's just say Inu-yasha won't let a pillow be thrown at him if the "attacker" doesn't pay for it.

When Kagome and Sango walked in they were cheerful and giggling. That changed when they saw Kagome's and Inu-yasha's room. The two boys were standing on opposite beds holding pillows and glaring at each other. They were yelling random things to each other and the phone was off the hook. Kagome was shocked. Her room was a mess! And her best friend's boyfriend and her boyfriend were to blame. "MIROKU!" "INU-YASHA!" The girls screamed their boyfriends' names.

The boys winced at hearing their names. They slowly turned their heads to see the girls in the doorway fuming. 'uh oh…' Was all Inu-yasha could think. Those words kept repeating in his head. Miroku was panicking so he ran over and tried to kiss Sango. Sango was not amused. "You think a kiss will clean up this mess?" Sango said hitting him repeatedly over the head. Kagome had no clue what to say or do. Miroku was pleading. Inu-yasha walked of Kagome's bed put down the pillow walked over to Kagome and whispered.

"I'm sorry." Kagome blushed. "It's ok." She sighed. "But you two have to clean up the mess!" Kagome added harshly. "That's fair." Inu-yasha nodded. Miroku's jaw drooped. "OH MY GOD!" Miroku's face had plain shock on it. "What?" Sango asked. She had some worry on her face. Then Miroku fell to the floor laughing and pointing at Inu-yasha then Kagome, then back to Inu-yasha. Sango was plainly confused, but not as much as Kagome. Inu-yasha just looked angry.

This is what confused Kagome even more than Sango. When Miroku could talk he sat up. "What was that all about?" Sango demanded. "It's just…Inu-yasha has never taken an order from any one other than Sesshomaru and his mother before!" Sango looked from Inu-yasha to Miroku. Inu-yasha was red in the face, either from anger or from embarrassment. No one could tell.

Inu-yasha looked like he would jump on Miroku and tare him to bits. But he didn't he just turned mumbled something then started to pick up the mess. "Miroku help Inu-yasha clean!" Sango demanded, raising her fist for effect. Miroku instantly jumped up and ran to start picking up. The boys finished cleaning quickly and then the group ran to their classes. Sango, Miroku and Inu-yasha had Biology and Kagome had literature. Inu-yasha brushed Kagome's cheek with a kiss and the three of them turned around the corner towards the Biology room. Kagome was walking to literature. She arrived at the class and was deciding where to sit when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. He smiled down at her. "You want to sit beside me?" Sesshomaru asked innocently. "Uh…Sure." Sesshomaru led her to a seat at the back and pulled out a chair for her. Kagome took the chair while Sesshomaru sat beside her. The teacher had written something on the board:

**My name is Ms. Alibranti. **( I used a teacher's name that I know so don't be pissed off that it's not Japanese or it's not original oh this is on the black-board)

**Good afternoon students. I will not be in class until 25 minutes into the lesson. Pick a spot to sit and get out some paper and a pencil. After you have everything you need out talk to the person beside you quietly. **

Kagome looked at Sesshomarufor a second. A smile flickered on his face but then his face went back to emotionless. She turned her head. This was definitely weird. Her "boyfriend's" older brother was…hitting on her?

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say. All he was sure of is that this girl would be in his bed by the end of the dance. And that until then he had to make her fall for him. "So you and my lil' bro are dating?" Sesshomaru was still facing the front. Kagome was shocked by this. "Uh…Ya…" 'At least I THINK we are." Her thoughts poked the inside of her mind. Sesshomaru wanted to kiss her. All he felt for her was lust, pure lust. Yet he had to win if not by getting her in his bed, by his actions and his attitude. But why had SHE fallen for his BROTHER but not HIM? This puzzled Sesshomaru most.

"Even if we aren't going could I be _honored _with one dance at least?" Sesshomaru was sure once she was in his arms and the music was playing she would fall for him. "Ummm…I guess it couldn't hurt to dance with you…Sure why not." Kagome gave him a smile. Maybe he just wanted to be friends?

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. Her smile over powered his usual attitude, coldness. Her smile melted the cold expression on his face, her expression was so…warm. 'Damn it woman!' He might give in to HER…

"Sessho-" But Kagome was cut off by the teacher clearing her throat at the front of the class. She had been about to clarify that she just wanted to be friends. Sesshomaru of course thought she was about to tell him she would dump Inu-yasha for him. That of course is all he wanted to hear.

After class Inu-yasha came by and picked her up. It was the end of the day and they were heading to their dorm. They passed Sesshomaru so Kagome waved him a friendly wave. Inu-yasha didn't take this to well. 'Why is she waving at HIM? Did something happen? Did they have a class together?' This was bothering him until he felt Kagome walk nearer to him.

Her side almost touching his. Inu-yasha smiled despite his self. Inu-yasha just realized he hadn't had a REAL relationship that hadn't ended because of Sesshomaru (within a week) or because he had been stupid and had brought her to his bed. But Kagome was different. The other girls he had only felt lust for. Kagome he felt…something different. He was determined to keep Kagome. He would earn her heart and her trust. Even if he had to play dirty against Sesshomaru.

Then it hit him what Kagome might have been silently telling him by moving closer to him. He snaked one of his hands down and gently held hers in his. Kagome smiled. He was right when he thought she wanted to be "closer" to him. And holding her hand must've been what she had in mind. After all, they hadn't gone out…yet. It was 3:49 when they got to their dorm. Inu-yasha dropped his bag on his desk and fell down to his bed.

Kagome grabbed some stuff out of her dresser and then went into her washroom. "I'm taking a shower before I go to my first day of work ok?" Kagome yelled from the washroom. "Ok." He just put his hand to his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He had to go to work as well. He never noticed when Kagome tip-toed over.

Kagome bent down silently then hurriedly placed a light kiss on his cheek then ran back into the washroom. Inu-yasha had been brought out of his thoughts by a sweet vanilla scent then the soft touch of lips to his cheek. He uncovered his eyes to see Kagome's back going back into the washroom. He got up but the door had already closed. He knocked lightly on the door. Then he heard a muffled Kagome's voice. "Sorry…busy!" Then the shower turned on.

He would have to catch her by surprise to then…but how? Then he got the perfect idea how to get Kagome back. Now just to take action…

Kagome finished her shower and put on a black skirt that ended just before her knees. Then she pulled a sleeveless, baby blue turtle-neck over her head. Kagome put some dangling ear rings with light blue pendants at the end on, and blow dried her hair. When her hair was dry she tied her hair in a tight pony-tail. Then she walked out the door and someone grabbed her from behind…

Inu-yasha had wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome let out a small scream. Inu-yasha turned her around and pulled Kagome into a teasingly light yet pleasurable kiss. Kagome let out a small moan. Inu-yasha licked her lips then let her go. "I'm off to work! Bye!" Kagome couldn't believe this! He had just kissed her in such a way then he walks away! Kagome grabbed her purse and jacket then ran after him. She closed the door behind her and caught up with him. She grabbed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder while waiting for the elevator.

Inu-yasha had to admit he'd gotten her better than she'd gotten him. They started work at 5:00 and it was 4:26. They had plenty of time…WAIT! He had no clue as to where Kagome worked! The elevator got there and Kagome popped in and pushed the ground floor button. Inu-yasha turned to Kagome and asked her. "So where do you work at?" Inu-yasha smiled. He was still holding her hand, and he never wanted to have to let go. "Huh?" Kagome had been to deep in her thoughts. "I said where do ya work?" Inu-yasha repeated nicely. "Oh…I work at the Mc.Donalds (or Wac.Donalds 4 my friends or other VERY observant ppl).

Inu-yasha stopped. "The Mc. Donalds just off campus?" Inu-yasha quizzed. Kagome yugged on his hand. "Hurry I don't want to be late. And yes THE Mc. Donalds just off campus." Kagome was still tugging on his hand when he started to walk again. Inu-yasha grinned for a moment then his expression went grave. "Crap…" "What's wrong?" Kagome stopped this time and looked at Inu-yasha. HE looked upset/angry about something? Where she worked?

She gave him a hug then asked him to tell her what was wrong. Inu-yasha continued walked tugging on Kagome's hand. Kagome walked with him, then Inu-yasha answered her question.

"Um…I work there to-" Inu-yasha was cut off. "That's great! Why are you angry about that?" Kagome was obviously confused. It was practically written on her face. 'I'm confused!' (Sorry had to throw in some kinda twisted humour of mine! HA-HA?) "AND… Our boss isn't yours or my favorite person." Inu-yasha finished. "Oh…Who?" Kagome's expression changed from confused to curious. "Uh… Well there are two bosses. Sesshomaru and-" "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome hissed loudly. "Yes, My older brother and also Naraku."

"NARAKU!" It just might be that Kagome was more pissed about Naraku than Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha and Kagome had almost reached there destination when Kagome's cell rang. Kagome l;et go of Inu-yasha's hand and took out her cell phone, leaving Inu-yasha's hand to feel the wind.

"Hello?" "Hi Sango! What's up?" There was a pause, not for long…"Oh yeah I already know THAT!...Hmm?...Oh! Well ya! ...I'm on my way to work right now! Yes with him! … SANGO! … BYE!" And Kagome hung up and started to walk again. Inu-yasha felt a little sad she hadn't taken his hand. He had never felt so…passionately about a girl before. He had only felt lust for a girl before. For Kagome he felt next to no lust, but who couldn't help but feel lust for a girl with such beauty? He had still been standing there thinking, so he was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome turned around and called out his name and waved.

The wind was blowing her hair to the side and she had to put one hand to her skirt to keep it from flying up with the wind. Inu-yasha jogged to catch up with her. The leaves were already changing colours and the leaves were falling. Kagome got a leaf in her hair when he caught up. Inu-yasha took out the leave and let it fly into the wind. Kagome leaned on Inu-yasha's shoulder for a minute then sighed and grabbed his hand and continued walking. "Don't want to be late for work." Kagome half sighed half mumbled.

Inu-yasha gave her hand a small squeeze then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Then they continued to walk in silence. "IT won't be so bad." Kagome said out of the blue. "What?" Inu-yasha hadn't been paying attention. "It won't be so bad…Working there I mean." "Oh…no I'm sure we'll get through it." Inu-yasha and Kagome arrived at their new work…well new for Kagome, and they walked in hand-in-hand.


	13. Kisses and many tears

A/N: 

Sorry about how long it took to put up the 2 latest chapters! I for got my A/N in the last chapter…I'm 2 forgetful ! Uh It took so long cuz of school and volunteer work and a Birthday! (not mine :P) Mine was in August…Just days before my first chp went up…Ah…Memories… Anyways heres the story! ENJOY OR ELSE!

Recount: 

Inu-yasha gave her hand a small squeeze then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Then they continued to walk in silence. "IT won't be so bad." Kagome said out of the blue. "What?" Inu-yasha hadn't been paying attention. "It won't be so bad…Working there I mean." "Oh…no I'm sure we'll get through it." Inu-yasha and Kagome arrived at their new work…well new for Kagome, and they walked in hand-in-hand.

Chapter 13: Kisses and many tears 

There at the desk were the three people Kagome disliked. Naraku, Sesshomaru and THE WAITRESS from earlier…She looked a lot like someone she had known before now that she thought about it…

The waitress was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank-top. Her long black hair was tied up in sluttish ponytail. Sesshomaru was wearing baggy jeans and a tight black muscle shirt. Naraku looked totally wrong standing there. His purple t-shirt and his ordinary jeans clashed with the other's black clothing. Kagome had known Naraku for awhile now but they had stopped talking after Kagome refused to go out with him near the end of high school.

Naraku was glaring at Inu-yasha, but Inu-yasha didn't notice because him and his older brother were shooting angry glares at each other. If a glare could kill they'd both probably be dead. They had stopped getting along when their Mom and Dad had died. Before the accident they had gotten along perfectly. But then they were young…to young to fight over women anyways.

Kagome was still holding Inu-yasha's hand as they walked to stand right in front of the others. Sesshomaru broke the silence and the glare shooting by looking at Kagome and speaking. "Kagome you are to work in the back with me and Naraku and…little brother you are going to work at the front with Kikyo." Sesshomaru pointed at the waitress. 'That's Kikyo! I haven't seen her for ever…She's my second cousin! And she's after Inu-yasha!' Kagome's heart and thoughts were racing. Kikyo was much more attractive then her, with out make-up and she showed off her body. Kagome couldn't win against her. Inu-yasha would choose Kikyo over her… Kagome frowned when Kikyo wrapped her arm around Inu-yasha's arm and pulled him to the serving table. Inu-yasha wrenched his arm from hers and turned to Kagome he smiled weakly at her before following Kikyo.

Kagome was left there with Naraku and a victorious looking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around and lead Kagome and Naraku to the back, where they did the cooking. When they didn't have to cook something Naraku would try talking to Kagome but she just sat down on a chair and stayed there. Sesshomaru came from behind Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why so gloomy?" Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes. They were so golden. Just looking into his eyes almost made Kagome want to kiss him…NO! She was dating his brother! And she cared for his brother not him. Kagome shrugged.

Sesshomaru had seen and had felt her weaken when she looked into his eyes. His eyes always got the girls…if not his muscles, or his sweet smoothing voice. Naraku had gone to go cook. It had been Kikyo's, Naraku's and Sesshomaru's plan to get Kagome alone with Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha alone with Kikyo. And as soon as something **interesting **happened Naraku would make sure the others would know it happened and Inu-yasha and Kagome would be over. And Sesshomaru would have won over his brother and Kikyo could have Inu-yasha…Sesshomaru had already had Kikyo.

Sesshomaru was disappointed when Kagome's look of lust had lasted less than a second, but still it was enough to give Sesshomaru enough hope to win her. If he kissed her he might get her to kiss back. But the chance wasn't enough. He had to get her to kiss him…but how? His eyes had already failed. Maybe his touch…His hand was already on her shoulder though… Maybe if he "accidentally" bumped into her. Or if she "tripped" he could catch her…and she'd be in his arms. That for sure would make her weaker than his eyes, hopefully weak enough.

Kagome got up, making Sesshomaru's hand fall to his side, and went back into the kitchen. She started cooking. Her thoughts were on how Inu-yasha was doing so she hadn't realized that Sesshomaru had WANTED her to kiss him! Kagome was cooking. And every now and then Kikyo would stick her head in the back and yell at Kagome an order. Not once had Inu-yasha's head appeared but every time she looked she half expected to see him. But was always disappointed to see Kikyo. Kagome finished another order and popped it through hole. She could hear Kikyo talking. "Inu-yasha why don't you take me to the dance?" Kikyo tried.

"Because I'm taking Kagome, and I want to take Kagome." Inu-yasha sounded like he had already explained this to her. Kagome's heart leapt when he had said he wanted to take her. But what Kikyo said next is a mystery to Kagome because the hole closed up and she went back to the small table and sat down across from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes had been closed but he opened one amber eye when Kagome sat down. Then the other eye opened. Sesshomaru was determined to make Kagome the first person to talk this time.

Poor Kagome still had the idea that he just wanted to be friends with her. So she thought it meant nothing when she talked to him. "How long have you worked here?" Kagome make conversation casually. Sesshomaru was pleased, but he dared not show it. He NEVER dared to show emotion unless he HAD to. Emotions were a weakness…In his mind. "Dunno…" Sesshomaru shrugged. He wanted her to talk of…something else…

"Oh…well you like working here?" Kagome tried again. "It has it's good sides." Sesshomaru just sat there. Then he turned his head to look at Kagome. Her eyes showed all emotion. She seemed somewhat disappointed. She then looked into his eyes. They sat quiet for a moment. His eyes showing nothing. Her eyes showing friendship. Curse it! She has no clue.

Sesshomaru sat up more. THERE! A flash just lie the one earlier came on her face. It didn't suit her. But all the same the lust lasted a little longer this time. So, her weakness WAS his eyes. If so he could win this easily. But then it was gone. Showing no trace that it was ever upon her innocent face.

'I can't believe this! He's…NO he looks to much like Inu-yasha that's all!' Kagome told herself…but was it true? It had to be. She was sure of it…Well ALMOST sure of it. Kagome blinked snapping out of it. She turned to the door. Just then the door opened. This time Kagome was ready to see Kikyo. But Inu-yasha's head appeared. "Hey Sess! When does our shift end?" Inu-yasha had been looking at Sesshomaru, but he turned to look at Kagome. Kagome smiled at him. Inu-yasha returned her smile and then looked back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru would make his brother pay for his timing. Why wasn't Kikyo keeping him away? "That's Boss or at LEAST Sesshomaru to you!" Sesshomaru replied coldly. "Fine. What time is our shift over _Sesshomaru_?" Inu-yasha replied saying his brother's name coldly.. Sesshomaru pointed at the schedule on the wall near Kagome. Inu-yasha happily walked over to beside Kagome and looked at the wall. Just then Kikyo burst in. There you are Inu-yasha," She paused seeing Kagome, "dear." She finished. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. He looked back at the schedule. "Two more long hours…" Inu-yasha sighed. Kikyo was pulling on his arm. "We don't want to leave the front desk alone Inu-dear." Kikyo tried to smile sweetly but it just turned out to look…bad. "Ya whatever." Inu-yasha growled. But before he let himself be dragged out he gave Kagome a small kiss on the cheek.

Receiving a dagger glare from Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha walked out. Kagome turned slightly pink, but was getting used to his lips on her cheek. She would have to call Sango and tell her about the fact that they were now officially a couple! Kagome smiled despite herself. Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the front. Kagome heard Sesshomaru say something then Inu-yasha happily walked into the back room. "Sess said it's time I worked in the back and that he would work in the front." Inu-yasha smiled. Kagome was happy to hear this so she wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha's neck.

Kagome felt warm, soft hands snake around her hips and onto the small of her back. Kagome was leaning in to give Inu-yasha a kiss when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome!" Kikyo's high-pitched voice shrieked. "Kagome went on her tip-toes and glared over Inu-yasha's shoulder. Kikyo was standing in the doorway. Her hair was slightly ruffled and her face was red with anger. "Sesshomaru wants you in the front." Kikyo said coldly. Her eyes starring at where Inu-yasha's hands were. Kagome pecked Inu-yasha's lips and walked past Kikyo. Kikyo was glaring at her. Kikyo was about to say something when Kagome spoke. Kagome leaned over and whispered in Kikyo's ear. "He's a really good kisser…but I'm sure you would know that…cousin." Kagome stated coldly so only Kikyo would hear.

Kikyo went from angry to out raged. Inu-yasha raised an eye-brow to Kagome but she disappeared to the front. Kikyo looked more pissed off then ever before. "Later…cousin!" She practically spat the last word at Kagome. Inu-yasha had heard this. You two are…cousins?" Inu-yasha could see a resemblance but he never would have guessed…

"Well second cousins actually! Ain't it great?" Kagome put an arm around Kikyo's neck. Kikyo gave a fake smile then said something terribly wrong. "I believe your boy friend, Sesshomaru is waiting." Inu-yasha stiffened. Kagome frowned then smiled. "Oh Kikyo there ya go again! You always got people confused. He's Inu-yasha not Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is YOUR boyfriend." Kagome smiled and then walked to the front leaving a boiling Kikyo and a VERY confused Inu-yasha. Kagome walked to the front.

"What do ya need Sess?" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her new nick-name for him. "Picked it up from Inu-yasha" Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru fought back a smile. Kagome had given HIM a nick-name but not one to Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru felt that he was winning the contest for Kagome…But Kikyo and Inu-yasha weren't doing so well. But that's because Kagome's to smart to stand by and watch things happen and she's getting in the way of Kikyo's "job".

Oh well at least the most his brother was doing was absentmindedly interrupting them and giving Kagome small meaningless kisses. Well…meaningless in HIS opinion…then again everything his brother did was meaningless to him.

Sesshomaru WOULD get a kiss from Kagome TONIGHT. If he didn't he would have to give in.

Give in meaning he would have to kiss her. But that was not an option. The great Sesshomaru did not fail, especially when it came to women and his younger brother. "Naraku is doing the cleaning so we need two people to work in the front. Kikyo said she would like a change f posts and I'm hoping you wouldn't mind working with me for the rest of your shift." Sesshomaru said with not his usual cold tone but not exactly a warm or caring tone.

"Oh sure." There were two chairs behind the desk and then there was a drink machine and a container for ketchup, one for salt, one for pepper, one for mayonnaise and one for children's toys. There was a pile of trays on the counter and there was a pile of bags for 'to go' meals. Sesshomaru sat down on one chair in front of the two cash registers. Kagome sat down beside him behind the other. Kagome didn't notice that the chairs were unusually close and that Sesshomaru had taken the side nearest to the door in which she had just entered from.

It was 7:30 PM (obviously PM) so the sky was getting dark Sesshomaru got up passed Kagome and flicked a light switch. In the blink of an eye, the extra lights flickered on. At first it was almost blinding but then their eyes adjusted to the change. Sesshomaru passed Kagome again and sat down beside her. His eyes were closed but then they opened and looked at the clock. Kagome watched his face. His eyes that usually revealed nothing revealed…something. It looked as if he was planning something.

'She isn't saying anything.' The clock showed 7:34. Sesshomaru saw out of the corner of his eye Kagome watching his face. She seamed to notice something. Maybe how handsome he was. Sesshomaru wasn't lying when he thought himself handsome. He could be a male-model with out try-outs no doubt about it! But that's not what Kagome was looking at or what she was looking for. She was looking for something to talk about. Usually she could find a topic by looking into a person's eyes but Sesshomaru's gave no topic…the exception being the topic of ice.

Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long week. Every Tuesday, Thursday and every Saturday night she had to work here. With no chance of hanging out with Inu-yasha. And when she wasn't working she had school work. At least one project was with Inu-yasha…

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru's cold tone broke her thoughts. She hadn't noticed but she'd been looking at him while thinking. 'Oh shit now what?' "Oh nothing!" Kagome would never forgive herself if he made a deal out of this. Or if Inu-yasha found out she had been starring at his elder brother. "What ever." Sesshomaru stood up suddenly. Kagome stood up as soon as she saw the customer come in. IT was a lady the looked to be in her mid-thirties and she was holding hands with a girl that Kagome guessed to be 7 years old. They stood back looked at the menu for a minute then walked to in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hello, could I have a Big Mac (I don't own Mc.Donalds or their menu! Wow that's my first disclaimer! While I'm at it…Ill finish my disclaimer at the end!) and a Happy Meal?" The lady ordered. "Ok…" "What would you like to drink with that?" Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome she stuck her head in the back Kikyo was talking to Inu-yasha and hadn't noticed her there. "Honestly my cousin is horrible! She sleeps with men then never calls them back. I've told her over and over again, but she doesn't exactly like me as you can see." Kikyo was bad mouthing her to Inu-yasha! She would pay! "Kikyo you're obviously not talking about Kagome." Inu-yasha said stubbornly. "Sure she's playing sweet now…" Kikyo warned. Kagome withdrew her head. She knocked then opened the door and acted as if she hadn't heard anything. She told them the order and looked at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha had said he hadn't believed Kikyo but it showed in his face he was looking to see if he could catch somewhere what Kikyo had said. Kagome was furious! But she just smiled. Inu-yasha smiled back a little then went to work. Kagome withdrew her head yet again outraged. 'How could he believe her?' But she didn't know that Inu-yasha had just convinced himself that no matter what Kikyo said he cared for Kagome and he wouldn't let Kikyo interfere.

Kagome went back to beside Sesshomaru. The girl and the lady were waiting at a table near the counter but not within ear shot. Sesshomaru told her that they had made another order for a cheese burger with nothing (other than cheese) on it. Kagome nodded and walked back this time, again, not thinking of knocking she put her whole body in the room.

Kikyo had been shuffling beside Inu-yasha. She was so close their arms almost rubbed together. Inu-yasha had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed. This time Kikyo had been watching the door and was waiting for Kagome. As soon as the door moved Kikyo grabbed Inu-yasha's shirt and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately placed a deep kiss on him. Inu-yasha opened his mouth in surprise. Kikyo thrusted her tongue in to his mouth. Inu-yasha grabbed the side of her arms and tried to pull her off but he couldn't. She was hanging on to tight. Inu-yasha finally ripped from Kikyo. He spun around in time to see Kagome standing there. Kagome's eyes were full of tears and her face was red…probably from both anger and embarrassment of witnessing such an action.

Kagome ripped her eyes from Inu-yasha, she couldn't see very much through the tears anyways. She could hear Inu-yasha's voice but she didn't care what it had to say. She ran out of the room back to where Sesshomaru was. She ran right into Sesshomaru. "S…Sorry" Kagome mumbled as she wiped away the tears. It was no use they kept on coming. But they stopped when she felt Sesshomaru's warm hand come up and wipe away the remaining tears. She looked up at him. More than ever she wanted to kiss him now. What was stopping her? She certainly wasn't with Inu-yasha anymore. That would be a pain since they ARE room-mates. But she'd worry about that later.

Kagome stood up and placed her lips on Sesshomaru's. When she didn't feel him reject she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru's hands went instinctively around her hips. She licked his lips for entry and it was granted. Thank god they were around the corner or every customer would have seen. Kagome knew she would probably regret this later but all that mattered now was the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at her. Then to the door. Inu-yasha was standing there out-raged.

He had never seen his brother more angry. His fists were clenched and his face was red. He was growling like mad…Maybe his brother had cared for the girl and not only cared about her body…No he was giving his brother to much credit. He didn't deserve her. But now that he had her he felt next to no more lust for her. 'Damn this woman! I…I…might actually care for her!' Sesshomaru growled at his thoughts but Inu-yasha thought it was towards him.

Inu-yasha was infuriated. So angry he yelled at Kagome. "What the hell are you doing!" "What do YOU mean what the heel am I doing? You're the one that asked me out then goes and kisses Kikyo!" Kagome yelled back expecting tears but none came. Could it be because Sesshomaru's arms were still around her…?

"I did NOT kiss her! She kissed me!" Inu-yasha retorted angrily. "Oh, so even better for you! You got two girls after you! Well now you got one! I'm not going to stand there and still date you while you kiss other girls behind my back!" Kagome raised her voice a little. "I would never choose Kikyo over you Kagome! I tried to get her off me! But I couldn't! And I would prefer to discuss this with out Sesshomaru here." He said glaring at his brother. "FINE!" She more than raised her voice for this one word. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise. Kagome turned around. "Inu-yasha and I are taking our brakes now…boss." Sesshomaru nodded and let her go.

When his brother past Inu-yasha bumped into him and pushed him out of the way. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Not like on their way there though. This time it wasn't a teasing kind of tug it was almost painful…It WAS painful…to Inu-yasha's heart that is. Kagome pulled him to a bench not to far away but so Sesshomaru couldn't watch from the "restaurant".

Kagome sat down and Inu-yasha sat beside her. Kagome moved away from him on the bench and that stabbed Inu-yasha's heart…Third thing she'd done in five minutes that left him in immense pain. First, and by far the worst, kissing his older brother. Second pulling him away painfully for the heart. Third moving away from him on the bench.

Inu-yasha took a deep breath, Kagome you're the first woman that my heart has ever felt this way for." He paused waiting for her to laugh at him or something but she just looked away and listened to his words. "And I would never want to hurt you. I can't lie and say that…That I did not enjoy the kiss. But I WOULD be lying if I said I didn't care or that I hadn't tried my best to get her off me." Inu-yasha said. He would wait for her reply. That was all he could do.

Kagome was thinking really hard. She was in trouble now. She couldn't so easily forget what had just happened but his words were true…She just knew it. But the way she had just kissed Sesshomaru…And he hadn't minded…It would be horrible to say she just did it to get back at his brother. She had to say something…

"Inu-yasha? I WILL forgive you…but not tonight." Kagome sighed. Inu-yasha nodded. Then he had to try. He just had to… "Can…" He stopped. Kagome looked him straight in the eye since the incident.

He took a breath and looked her back in the eyes. They were so peaceful but the pain she had just gone through shimmered in her eyes. "Can…" He repeated. He sighed. Kagome put her hand on his beckoning him to continue. "Can I kiss you?" Inu-yasha murmured. Kagome's shock showed with the pain now. She blinked and then leaned in and kissed him. As soon as her lips skimmed his she pulled away and teasingly replied. "No." She said it so simply. It struck Inu-yasha in the face.

Then Kagome stood up. Inu-yasha stood up right after her and grabbed her hand he spun her around then smiled. "Ok but you can't stop me from giving you a hug." And he pulled her lightly into his arms. He dove his face into her hair. It was so soft and it smelt like vanilla. He was so happy when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around his neck. She ever so slightly pressed her chest to his and they both wanted the hug to last forever. But when the time came. Kagome pulled away. "Ya you can still give me hugs." Kagome smiled. Then she started to skip away Inu-yasha ran after her but tripped on a stick under all the fallen leaves. HE let out a small warning scream then fell/tackled Kagome.

Kagome shrieked. Inu-yasha's head was on the small of her back and she was covered in leaves. Kagome laid there in silence for only a moment. Then she broke out laughing. "I said you could hug me! Not tackle me!" Kagome said between laughing fits. Inu-yasha started laughing. "Sorry" 'he said in between a laugh, but he didn't sound like he meant it.

Inu-yasha started to pull him self up. Kagome waited a second then turned onto her back thinking Inu-yasha was beside her…not still over her. His head was now above hers and in the process of turning she knocked Inu-yasha's arm. Inu-yasha fell back down and his lips crushed onto Kagome's.

Inu-yasha was about to pull away when Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Inu-yasha was shocked by her motion. But soon got over his surprise and put his arms beside her shoulders to prop him self on his own weight. HE then placed his hands on the side of her face. His tongue slowly made its way to her lips. When they "met" Kagome's lips moved to grant his tongue entrance. But seconds (or what FELT like seconds) later Kagome pulled away and smiled. "I recall saying no kissing…And we should get back to work.

Inu-yasha looked confused for a second but then he understood. "Ok" he sighed. But he didn't move. He couldn't get over his luck to have such a wonderful, beautiful girl. "Uh…You have to get up for me to get back to work you know." Kagome smiled. Inu-yasha blinked then hesitantly got up. HE moved very slowly. Once Inu-yasha was up he put his hand down to help Kagome but Kagome independently got up and took Inu-yasha's hand. "NO more kisses for you!" Kagome teased. Inu-yasha pouted. Kagome laughed. Then stopped dead in her tracks. Then she moaned.

"What?" Inu-yasha was worried that when he had fallen on her small frame he had hurt her. Kagome smiled at him. "I'm SURE you remember what happened with Sesshomaru. He might not be as understanding. I mean I kissed him." Inu-yasha growled at the memory. Kagome got an idea. "Wait out here and let me deal with Sesshomaru." Kagome reasoned. So Inu-yasha let go off her hand and stopped. Kagome was tempted to kiss him but she had to be firm with him. So she was about to turn away when his hands wrapped around her waist. She looked at him slightly confused.

Inu-yasha smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck slowly then Inu-yasha pulled away and said "go ahead." He smiled and then let her go. Kagome smiled and was even more tempted to give him a peck on the cheek and then ran ahead before she got to the building she turned and waved then called back. "Come back in, in around 10 to 15 minutes!" Then she disappeared from view. Inu-yasha suddenly felt cold and alone.

Suddenly he felt chills down his spine, he heard a sound from behind and sudden pain in his head. Inu-yasha fell to the cold ground and then felt someone's foot come in a very painful contact with his stomach. He couldn't open his eyes because of the pain. Then something hard came in rough contact with his head. Then Inu-yasha couldn't fight it any more. He gave into the pain and everything escaped his mind as he fell unconscious. "Perfect." Inu-yasha's attacker whispered…

Kagome walked back into the "restaurant". Sesshomaru right away noticed that Inu-yasha was not accompanying her. He took this as a good sign.

All their customers were gone and it was just her and him. Kikyo and Naraku must still be in the back…

Kagome had no idea what he was going to say to him. She really didn't want to hurt him. "Um…Sesshomaru…" she started. Now this Sesshomaru took as a bad sign. "Inu-yasha explained some things to me and…well I believe him." Kagome chocked the truth out to him. His eyes showed no emotion but for a second Kagome swore she saw pain in his handsome features. Of course she could never be sure.

"I'm really sorry." Kagome again spilt the truth out to him. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hug. Then Kikyo walked in from the back room as Kagome pulled away from the hug. Kikyo looked happy. "And YOU!" Kagome shrieked. "You had no business kissing my boyfriend!" Kagome shrieked at Kikyo. Kikyo looked shocked. "What do you mean? He kissed me! Not that I can complain. You were-" Kagome yelled some more then looked at the time. It had been a whole half hour since she had left Inu-yasha!

Where was he? Maybe he lost track of time…Maybe he's afraid to face his elder brother? NO. Inu-yasha was not afraid of Sesshomaru. And he would not optionally leave Kagome alone with Sesshomaru. Something was wrong. She told Sesshomaru she was going to look for Inu-yasha. "I'm coming to." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded then yelled in the back room, past Kikyo, "Naraku! Sessy and I are going to look for Inu-yasha! We'll be back soon!" There was no reply so Kagome went on ahead. Sesshomaru close behind her.

As Kagome walked out into the parking lot, the cold wind whipped at her arms. She was freezing but she had to find Inu-yasha. She turned to where he had been before and immediately noticed…

A/N

I'm SO sorry about the wait! It's my longest chapter so that's one of the reasons. On with the disclaimer:

I don't own Inu-yasha…or other characters (My b-day wish! SHHHHHHHHHHH…) But in this story I DO own their personalities! (Evil laugh) The things I could do…

Anyways! Thank-you everyone for reviewing! Last chapter got the most reviews than any other chapter! So was it my best one? Oh well! Oh and I'm sorry about the cliffy! Your dedicated author: Check profile for my name….hehehehe


	14. Puple and Black

A/n 

Sry bout the wait…I've been SO busy you wouldn't believe it! Wow some people have guessed…but still no one recommends anything! Oh well can't complain…YAY! Reviews!

I know it's no excuse, but my last chappie was extra long ya forgive me for this short chappie?

Recount: 

As Kagome walked out into the parking lot, the cold wind whipped at her arms. She was freezing but she had to find Inu-yasha. She turned to where he had been before and immediately noticed…

Chapter 14: Black and Purple… 

Inu-yasha awoke. Felling the pain come rushing back into his stiff body. Why did he have so much pain? The memory of…however long ago it was…came back with the rest of the pain. 'Where…?' His first thought was. Then he took in his surroundings. He was in a dark, gloomy room. The walls were black and the bed has black with dark purple blankets.

Just then the door opened. Inu-yasha painfully raised his head. He was only half surprised by who stood there. Most likely the same person who had caused him so much pain…

Kagome was worried sick. It was 12:30(lunch time) and Inu-yasha still hadn't shown up! Sango and Miroku were also worried for they're friend, and for Kagome. Kagome wasn't handling it in the best way. She kept on saying it was her fault but not explaining the activities of the previous night. Nor would Sesshomaru. And Kikyo looked like she wanted to tell but every time she opened her mouth Sesshomaru was there.

Sango had also noticed Sesshomaru hang around them more often. He WAS a year older. He probably had more work then them, but he still found the time to hang out. Sango had hoped to talk to Kagome alone for once this lunch. She told Miroku to wait at a table and Sango dragged Kagome away. They sat on a bench similar to the one Kagome had sat at last night. "Kagome…" Sango started but then Sesshomaru started their way.

Sango lately had taken a certain disliking to Sesshomaru. She wouldn't talk if he was there unless it was for Kagome's good. She stopped talking. She folded her arms and turned away from Sesshomaru but still faced Kagome.

Sesshomaru sensed this cold move that was directed to him. He didn't like the cold shoulder, and Sango, Inu-yasha and Kagome were the only ones that could have ever given him the cold shoulder. Though he had never expected it from Sango, he kept walking until he was beside Kagome.

Kagome had kept quiet ever since his brother had gone missing. She wasn't the usual happy, care-free girl. She was now the silent, gloomy girl. This bothered Sesshomaru. He had gotten over his lust for her and felt something else for her…Something that was unknown the cold, popular Sesshomaru. He would never admit that he, the GREAT Sesshomaru, was not in love. Never.

Meanwhile Kagome was plainly confused. Why had Inu-yasha left her? Had he left willingly? Was he hurt? Would he ever come back? If he came back would he still care about her? These questions, and too many more to write, were buzzing in her head. Kagome let out the millionth sigh for that day.

She had also taken notice of Sesshomaru's strange sudden appearance around her. But she hadn't thought much of it. Also Kikyo has been blaming her for "her darling's" disappearance. Everything that had been going good was getting horrible. She just wanted to cry and say everything. But to who? Inu-yasha?

Great her mind was once again focused on the worst thing in her life right now. She looked over to Sango to see if she would continue what she had been saying but the pose her friend had taken had made her aware of the tall guy standing beside her.

He was starring coldly at Sango. Then he turned his gaze to Kagome as he noticed her eyes upon him. Kagome turned again to see Sango looking at her. Why did they both look at her? That's when she noticed the hot tears on her face. They came streaking down her face. She tore her face from them both and got up and ran. She had no clue where she was running. She just ran.

Kagome stopped after running for a long time. She had to catch her breath. Why had she run? And where had she run? Her heart and feelings had lead her to a dark creepy looking building. The bricks were all cracked and a few were even missing! The building had such a dark purple door that it looked black.

Kagome felt like she should go inside. Kagome just starred. Lately what she had felt always got her in trouble…Maybe she should…No she had to go in, besides she was lost. So Kagome wiped the remaining tears from her face and went up the small staircase to the entrance. She knocked on the door and…

Inu-yasha had to admit it made sense. But he had to get back to Kagome, no matter who stood in his way. She might think he ran away from her. He hadn't kissed her in who knows how long. He had no clue of the time, or what day it was. Even worse he had no clue where he was. All he knew was that he would get revenge on his attacker. And if his kidnapper happened to be the same person…Let's just say Inu-yasha and Kagome would soon attend a funeral.

Inu-yasha laid his head back on the banister of the bed. Food had been brought to him but it was slid under the door. Inu-yasha had replayed what his kidnapper had said to him just minutes ago.

"Inu-yasha, I am happy to inform you that your dear Kagome will never love you again. And you always have Kikyo to love…Or at least you'll get just as good, if not better, sex from her." He had smirked. Inu-yasha had scowled at him, he despised this person so much! He had a feeling that he also was the one the beat him up.

He hadn't heard a noise since he had heard…the kidnapper…had left the…building? The silence usually would have bothered him but now it gave him the atmosphere he needed to clear his mind and to think.

But he was brought out of his last thought when he heard a door open. And then a tiny click came. Inu-yasha knew that he could hear everything outside of this room but outside of this room his voice was not heard. He heard footsteps approach his door. The door that could only be opened by the out side, the door that was imprisoning him from Kagome. But even if he was able to open it he was bashed up pretty bad and had no clue where he was.

And his kidnapper knew where he lived, knew where he worked. Hell, he had once been his best friend. He would never forgive him for this though…Well he had never forgiven him for the first thing he'd done to him. The footsteps had reached the door and had stopped. "Hello?" the voice so sweet, but it trembled. It sounded so familiar. Inu-yasha didn't bother answering. Whoever it was couldn't hear him anyways.

Some one knocked on the door. He wished he could respond. But he knew he couldn't and that he needed to save his energy.

Kagome had entered the building and had spotted a door to the left. She walked up to the door and stopped. "Hello?" Kagome waited. No response. Should she enter? First she would knock…Kagome lightly tapped the door. Still no response. Kagome put her hand on the handle she turned the knob.

But then she let go to answer her vibrating cell phone. "Hello?" Kagome whispered. Why was she whispering? "Hey Kagome I'm worried about you! Where are you?" Sango's worried voice echoed in the small device. "I'm fine." Was all Kagome said. "Look I have to go I'll call you later K Sango?" She replied. When she heard Sango's response hesitantly come she closed the phone. Soon…Soon she would tell her friend everything. As soon as she was ready.

Inu-yasha's view…

Inu-yasha had propped his head up to watch the door when and if it opened. The handle turned…Then it went back to its ordinary position. Inu-yasha let out a breath he hadn't known to be held. Then he heard a small wavering voice. "Hello?" It was a small whisper…All to familiar, but why? Then after a pause the voice came again and he thought of only one person it could be…

"Look I have to go I'll call you later K Sango?" Kagome's small voice came to him like a bullet. Kagome was right out there. She had almost come in. Stupid Sango had ruined everything. Inu-yasha winced as he threw himself to the floor. Knowing that Kagome could not possibly know he was there. She could not possibly hear him either. Inu-yasha crawled to the door and with all his strength he threw his full body at the door. As he collided with the door more pain shot through his body.

Inu-yasha fell to the ground. He was so tired. He had to stay awake. He had to tell Kagome. His eyes were losing focus as he blinked they didn't reopen…

Kagome had hung up and put her cell phone away again. She had hot tears on her face yet again! She angrily wiped them from her beautiful face and tried a smile. Then she heard a faint thud. Had she imagined it? Kagome looked at the time. 1:21. She had to get back to school. She had a class in 9 minutes. She would come back and check out the room later that night. Alone.

Kagome sighed. Tempted to skip class she turned and walked out leaving an unconscious Inu-yasha on the floor just beyond the door…

A/N

I know this is my second A/N and also my second cliffy in a row…Well it's kinda a cliffy. R&R PLZ! All you dedicated readers are doing a pretty good job of reviewing, but…If the story is to continue I need reviews…Well it'll continue either way but I won't be so inspired: P Sorry again about the wait! Hope you had fun reading this chapter…Oh and I know it is short! But I mean…It's a pretty good chapter no? OH and be happy I wasn't planning on revealing this chapter until Monday!


	15. A Car Ride for Kags and Sessy!

Recount: 

Kagome sighed. Tempted to skip class she turned and walked out leaving an unconscious Inu-yasha on the floor just beyond the door…

Chapter 15: A Car Ride for Kags and Sessy! 

Kagome had walked out of the building and added it to her memory. She turned and walked the way she thought she had come. A little way down the street she saw a store she jogged up to the door and walked in. It was an ordinary corner shop and a little old man was standing behind the desk holding a news paper.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could give directions to Shikon College." Kagome smiled at the old man who had turned to her as she entered. He looked at her unbelievingly. "Do you know where you are missy?" The old man whispered. "Uh…No" Kagome replied, a little taken aback. "Well your at least an hour away from civilization. I do not know of the college you speak. Sorry." He added the last part. Kagome blinked twice.

She couldn't believe this. "O…Ok thank-you." Kagome turned and walked out. She pulled out her cell phone to call Sango. When Sango did not answer she was deeply disappointed. She tried Miroku's cell phone but still no reply. Who else could she call? Kouga! Kagome tried Kouga's number. Nothing.

Kagome thought of who else's number should might remember…Sesshomaru had given her his number! Kagome dug into her jean jacket's pockets. She pulled out two pieces of paper. Both were folded up. Kagome unfolded one and felt a cool tear this time. Inu-yasha had given her his cell phone number. Not thinking she shoved it back in her pocket and unfolded the other paper…

Inu-yasha moaned. His whole body ached. This time he was not on the some-what comfort mattress. He was sprawled out on the frozen, wooden floor. His back was slouched against the door. The memory of Kagome being there had come back to him. Had his captor caught her? Would he dare harm her?

Inu-yasha had never been worried for some else before. Well that's not entirely true he was worried for his mother when she fell fatally sick. The memory came to him like a knife.

Flash back…

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had just come home from school. Their mother was not there to greet them so they ran upstairs. There she was, on the bed coughing, as white as a ghost. Inu-yasha had run to her. He had held her hand. It was cool. He told Sesshomaru this. Sesshomaru only being 15 at the time. Sesshomaru had ran to the phone…He had been so much more caring and open then…He had dialed his father's number and explained everything.

His father had came directly home. Leaving his company in distress. He had told the two brothers to wait at home while he took their mother to the hospital. "Is she going to be ok father?" Inu-yasha had asked as his father got back into the car. "She will be fine. Sesshomaru," His father turned to Sesshomaru, "You are in charge. Take care of your brother, I will call after she sees a doctor." He had lightly kissed each on the forehead. Waiting until after both boys had run around the car and given Sakura a light kiss on the cheek, he waved good bye. Not meaning it for life.

His car had gone out of sight and the brothers were at the doorway when they heard a crash. The two had looked at each other and started to run after where their parents had just driven. Their worst fears arrived to their eyes. There was their car in flames. A truck to the side was also in flames. Inu-yasha had latched onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had said over and over again. "They're okay. They're okay." He had said that over and over again until he stopped talking at all. Then he became the cold emotionless Sesshomaru we all know.

The truck driver had been saved but their parent's bodies were never found. Inu-yasha had hoped and hoped but gave up hope after 3 months of clinging to it. Dare he think it, or dare I type it, Sesshomaru had handled the whole thing worse than Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha still laughed and hung out with friends but he never latched on to anyone for more than a month. He had times when he would shut everyone out and be more cold and emotionless than Sesshomaru! (A/N Scary thought!)

End of Flash back

He had started caring to much for Kagome. It would be a repeat of his parent's death if she ever got harmed. Inu-yasha didn't bother moving. It would just hurt him more and the cold floor helped his back a little. Inu-yasha fell back into a deep sleep.

Naraku stepped out of the shadows near where Kagome had just left. If his "boss" hadn't told him not to harm the girl…He had always desired that girl and now that Inu-yasha had her he wanted her more. The only thing that stood in his way was his "boss". He would have to call him to let him know just where Kagome had run to. This would piss him of no doubt. He pulled out his phone and called, but to his surprise the phone line was busy…

Kagome had found Sesshomaru's number. She hated to call him like this but he was her only option. He was most likely on his way to class. "Hello." Came Sesshomaru's cold natural tine. She would TRY to teach him phone manners later. "Hey Sessy!" Kagome called out more cheerfully than she felt. "Why hello." Sesshomaru said yet again cold. "Where are you?" Sesshomaru mumbled. "Um…See that's the thing. I'm lost. And an old man I talked to said he knew not of the Shikon college and that there was no civilization for at least a hours travel!" Kagome filled him in on this.

She would not tell him of the place she'd found. That was going to be her spot to run to, if she could find it again. Sesshomaru's reply took awhile to come but it came. "Ok. I think I have an idea where you are. Can you tell me your surroundings?" Kagome filled in Sesshomaru on what the places around her looked like.

There was no traffic. Coming, or going. It was deserted. This place freaked her out.

Sesshomaru knew very well where Kagome was. How had she found that place? Oh well. He'd better hurry up and pick her up. He wasn't going to take her back to class thought, not right away at least. He reached the parking lot and got out his car keys. He hopped in the front seat of his midnight blue mustang. He turned on the car and pulled out to go get Kagome.

Sango was worried for her friend. She hadn't been the same since the night at work. Was the only reason Inu-yasha's disappearance. And no matter how much her friend trusted him she couldn't. Miroku nuzzled her neck bringing her back into the room. She turned bright pink. They were in the middle of class and here was her boyfriend nuzzling her neck. There he moved his head up. His mouth so near her ear that his breaths tickled her ear.

"I want to speak with you after class." He whispered and pulled away and finished taking the notes. Sango absent mindedly continued her notes. 'Why would he want to talk to me after class? And why did he have to nuzzle my neck then whisper it to me before he talked to me?' Sango finished her notes then looked back to a smiling Miroku. He flashed her a grin and then turned his attention back to the teacher. Also she had noticed that he hadn't groped her or talked pervertedly to her in awhile. Was something bothering him? Or did he want something so he thought he'd be good until he got what he wanted. Well it wouldn't work. Not on this gal'.

After class finished Sango walked out in the hallway and waited for Miroku. They had 15 minutes until their next class. Miroku held her hand and tugged her through the crowd. Finally he pulled her to the outside. The trees were with out leaves and the leaves were blowing in the crisp wind. Sango put her free hand around her arm.

Miroku finally stopped and turned around. They were totally alone. Miroku looked more serious than he ever had. "Miroku what's all-" Miroku put a finger gently on her lip then removed it as he used both his hands to hold her left hand. The he knelt on one knee. Sango's face looked so shocked. 'What…'

"Sango, I love you." Miroku stated. "I will always love you. I want to be with you whenever I can. So Sango will you marry me?" He took one hand of hers and pulled out a small box. The ring inside was gorgeous! It had a small diamond in the center and was silver with a pure golden design. With the words imprinted on it

'_I love you'_

Sango suddenly couldn't feel the cold wind on her arm. There was no more leaves on the ground. No more anything. Just her love, Miroku propped on one knee holding her hand in his. With a ring in the other. Had she heard him right? Was this a joke? Then she gave her answer…

Inu-yasha moaned as he felt a sudden pain in his back. The pain had awoken him. The door was opening! He turned his head to see a smirking Naraku look down at him.

Naraku gave him a hard kick in the back. This had been Naraku's dream ever since they stopped being friends. "Get up!" He hissed. When Inu-yasha growled he kicked him hard in the back. Then stepped over him to kick him in the abdomen. "ARG!" Inu-yasha screamed in pain. (A/N I have no idea what a scream of pain is typed like so there is a random one. You know your whench was here earlier. Almost got in to. But now she's probably with you know who." Naraku sneered and kicked him again and again.

At first Inu-yasha was slightly puzzled as to who you know who was. But he was sure he meant his older brother. Sesshomaru would pay. He was certain his brother was behind this.

Inu-yasha grabbed his stomach. The pain could kill a person. Good thing Inu-yasha had dealt with lots of pain before, physically and emotionally. If not Inu-yasha wouldn't have been able to respond. "I…I'll…never…gi…ve…in…to…y…you." Inu-yasha said as he grabbed Naraku's foot with all his strength and yanked with all his might. Naraku was shocked at Inu-yasha's remaining strength and so fell flat on the floor. Naraku growled as he pulled himself up, adding another few kicks to Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha winced in pain as he fell, yet again, unconscious. Naraku smiled to himself. He loved every kick he dive into Inu-yasha.

After all he had known…Yet he had still done it to him. And in his face he…he…He would get revenge on Inu-yasha for the past. They had been best friends…Oh well. His revenge would come soon enough…

Kagome saw the first car she'd seen all day appear down the street. It was a midnight blue mustang! IF that was Sesshomaru she would be in for a sweet ride!

Kagome had no idea what kind of ride Sesshomaru had in mind though. She was happy to see the handsome guy with his long silver hair blowing in the wind, appear to be the driver. The car pulled up to right in front of her, "Sweet ride!" She smiled as she hopped in. Sesshomaru gave a smile then turned back to unbreakable ice. Well almost unbreakable. Kagome buckled up and smiled "Ok ready to go." Sesshomaru nodded and did a U-turn then headed back the way he had come. Though the car seemed to be moving slower than when it had come…

Kagome liked the feeling as the wind picked up her hair. Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru looked at her through the corner of his eye. She was so careless. She obviously was trying to forget her problems at the moment and enjoy the ride. Her arms shot up as he picked up a little speed. She let out a small scream. She had taken of her jean jacket to feel the wind on her arms. Her jacket fell on the floor of the back of his car. Sesshomaru noticed this but Kagome noticed nothing but the cool wind on her skin.

Kagome was wearing a white halter top that showed a little cleavage, especially with the wind blowing it side to side. It stopped just before her belly button. Then her tight black pants hugged her hips tightly. Not to mention all of her legs down to her knees. Then they flared out. She ran a hand into her flying hair. Some of Sesshomaru's hair had mixed with hers.

Kagome let out a laugh. The wind swallowed up her laugh and left back where they had just passed. Sesshomaru had a bottle of water in his cup holder and got an idea. He just had to get the perfect angle…

Sesshomaru picked up his water bottle and pretended to let it slip. The water came flying out and made cool contact with Kagome's front mainly on her chest. Kagome let out a scream. Sesshomaru mumble a sorry and pulled over. Just as he planned she'd forgotten she had a jacket and her shirt had gone see threw. He could see her lacey bra through the wet shirt. Kagome hurried to cover her chest. But not before Sesshomaru had taken a good, unnoticed look.

Kagome felt so stupid. Here she was with her missing boyfriend's elder brother, who she was sure had feelings for her and she had something for him, and her shirt had gone see threw. Her face had gone red. She turned her back to Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru removed his black muscle shirt. He warned Kagome he was turning around and she mumbled an okay. He turned around. Seeing her back he smiled at what he had just witnessed. He turned his shirt in his hands then pulled it over the unsuspecting Kagome. At first she was startled to feel the warm material being pulled over her head. But soon she was thankful. She had been getting cold and tired of facing the creepy forest that surrounded them.

Once the shirt was over her chest she whipped around. The shirt fell the rest of the way. Sesshomaru's hands were still beside her when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank-you Sessy!" Sesshomaru blushed. Her chest was firmly against his. Wait! No! This great Sesshomaru did not blush for anyone. "No problem." He mumbled. His chest was now bare. That's when Kagome realized this minor fact.

She pulled away blushing then placed a small kiss on his cheek and hopped in the car. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself then he walked around and hopped in the driver's seat.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he walked around the car. He had a great body just as good as Inu-yasha's. If not better. His hair was messy from the car ride but some was on his chest and some was laid on his back. He hopped in beside her and turned on the car. He was about to go when, "Your not cold are you?" Kagome had to make sure he didn't suffer for his generosity. (Sessy? Generous with out a reason? Never…LMAO! I LOVE SESSY! AND INU-YASHA!). "I'm fine. Is my top warm enough?" He asked "worriedly". "Ya I'm okay!" "Maybe you should take your wet one off?" Sesshomaru quizzed. "Okay." Sesshomaru turned his head as Kagome turned around, her back to Sesshomaru. He couldn't help himself when he hoped she would take off tops, he peeked at her. She was to smart. She untied her halter and let it fall to her feet then stepping out of the circle it made at her feet, she picked it up. She laid it on the back seat and hopped back in. Telling Sesshomaru he could look again.

He turned his head back and then asked her if she was ready to continue. She gave a small nod and he started their trip back again.

Kagome was sad because seeing Sesshomaru topless reminded her of the night when she had caught Inu-yasha in his boxers. She hadn't known it then but he was her boy-friend and she would give anything to be held by him right now. But as the wind picked up she let her worries go into the wind. Hoping they'd stay behind them. Of course she knew they wouldn't but it was a nice thought…

After a while Sesshomaru cursed under his breath, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sesshomaru pulled over. "Out of gas." He mumbled. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone. It was fully charged. "And my cells battery is dead." He lied. "Let me check my cell…" Kagome said pulling her cell out of her jean pocket. Sesshomaru had forgotten she had a cell phone and was thankful when she answered. "Darn…Mines out to." Kagome hopped out of the car. Sesshomaru followed suit. She leaned against the side of the car. She ran a hand through her silky hair.

"How in the hell had I gotten there? I had barely ran an hour and a half…" Kagome sighed. "You ran pretty damn fast" Sesshomaru growled as he remembered her looking at him then running as if she was running for her life. "sorry I guess I just…" Her voice trailed off. She had tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt. He pulled her into his bare chest. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at him. Then snuggled her face into his chest. Not knowing someone was in the shadows taking pictures for torture use. "This one is the best" The photographer said as she looked at the picture they had taken earlier. The photo contained Kagome wrapping her arms around his naked front and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I agree." Came his reply. Surprise, surprise, but your wrong if you think Sesshomaru had a clue he was being photographed. "Boss will be happy with most of them. Good work." He finished his statement. The two people headed off on their way…holding hands? What a strange couple…

A/N

You think I'm being to mean with the cliffys? If so put it in your review:P

I know this has nothing to do with Inu-yasha or my fanfic. But I'm dying a strand of my hair…What colour should it be? I trust my readers to hellp me decide this problem! Red, Orange, Blue, Pink or Black? My hair is shoulder length. I have blue eyes and freckles…To give u a better image! Plz help me! I am waiting for your reviews…


	16. Sango memory, Kagome’s dream and

Chapter 16: Sango memory, Kagome's dream and Inu-yasha's phone call… 

Sango starred down at Miroku. She was speechless or so she thought. She was startled when she heard her voice come. "Miroku…" came her voice with tears. Miroku's lost shine. He thought she was rejecting him. He had a single tear in his eye. His love wasn't answering. Did she not love him? Then he was about to stand up when all Sango's wait came on him. "Yes!" And she started giggling at his surprised look. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Miroku slipped the ring on her finger and dropped the box.

They laid like that for a while then Sango got up. She put a hand down to help up her fiancée. But before Miroku could take her hand she collapsed. She fell straight into his arms. At first Miroku thought she was teasing him, but then she didn't get up. Had she fainted? He put a hand near her mouth. She wasn't breathing! She picked her up bridal style and ran into the college. He ran into the office and called 911.

Soon the ambulance arrived. They tried to separate Miroku from her but he would not leave her side. Miroku had leave her with the doctor. A nurse brought him to the waiting room and assured him they would do all they could and he would be the first to know anything. Miroku got out his cell phone and called Kohaku. Kohaku was Sango's younger brother. He was in high school. Gr.11.

He said he would be over as soon as he could. He lived pretty far away so that would be an hour or more. Then who else could he call but one of his best friends, Kagome.

With Kagome…

Kagome's cell was dead but her phone rang. Kagome immediately answered. Who could it be? She was shocked to hear Miroku's panicking voice. All he said was Sango like 5 times in a row. Then he said, "Hospital. No breath." "Calm down Miroku and tell me what is going on slowly." She heard her friend take a deep breath then, her phone died for good…

She told Sesshomaru what she had understood and made her point that they had to get back as soon they could. She turned her back to him to think. Kagome was trying to think of something they could do to get back. She could run back but she didn't know the way and would feel bad for making Sesshomaru come out there for her then leave him alone with his car. No. She would stay with him.

Sesshomaru was a little cold. The wind of the autumn came against his chest. He wanted to hold Kagome and for her to love him. But he knew that the girl loved his brother. She looked so cute in his shirt. It was way too big for her. Then wind whipped at his bare chest. He shivered hoping that she hadn't seen.

Kagome was in a thoughtful mood. She looked at Sesshomaru through the corner of her eye. She felt guilty for wearing his shirt. She felt worse when she saw him shiver. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso. It didn't feel quite right to hold him but she owed it to him.

Sesshomaru was shocked when Kagome's back turned around and her arms came in soft contact with him torso. Her head leaned on his shoulder. Her hair spread across his chest. "Thank-you for giving me your shirt." She whispered. Sesshomaru just nodded. Her body heat warmed the chill out of him. He wrapped his arms around her back to keep her equally warm.

Sesshomaru had to admit it. It was bursting inside of his head. He loved her. HE would make sure no harm came to her even if she loved him not. He would make sure his brother loved her. He would make sure his brother came back to her.

Kagome let out a yawn. She HAD had a long day. Even if it was only 3:00. And she hadn't eaten lunch, or breakfast. Sesshomaru had felt the breath from her yawn on his chest. "Are you tired?" He asked. "Hmmm." Was all she said. Sesshomaru smiled and then he picked her up bridal style. She let out a small gasp but her eye lids were heavy and now that she wasn't standing…His body was so warm on her skin. She felt the cool air collide with her skin when he put her down. She was lying in the back seat of the car.

As she fell asleep she grabbed the only thing she could and hugged it. Not knowing that it was Sesshomaru's hand. She had pressed it in her chest and used his arm as a pillow. Sesshomaru felt the redness creeping on his face. She was innocently asleep. What if she woke up? Would she be angry at him? No matter. Sesshomaru hopped in the front seat moving it back a little bit so his head was above Kagome's abdomen. She stirred a little but was still asleep.

In Kagome's dream…

Kagome was walking in a forest until that building from before came. She walked inside as she had done before. She took more time to look around. It was pitch black. She spotted the door. She went to it. But with every step it got further away. Then she heard a laugh and saw a dark form kicking someone wearing a red shirt…Inu-yasha! She called out to his form and started to run. But with every step he got further and further away…

Back to Sesshomaru…

Kagome started to mumble and groan in her sleep. She started to sweat. She mumbled his younger brother's name. Then her eyes shot open. Sesshomaru slipped his hand away from her with out her noticing. But her hand still clung to his. Some of her hair had fallen on her face. With his other hand he wiped it out of her face. "Are you ok?" Kagome looked at him. Then at her surroundings. She gulped and nodded. What did her dream mean?

A truck appeared on the road. It had started to get dark so they could only hear the truck until it got closer. When it got near enough Kagome yelled at the truck. It slowed down to a stop. And three men got out, Kagome had ran over to the truck. They obviously hadn't seen Sesshomaru because they surrounded Kagome. One of them pulled out some rope. "What's a pretty lil' thing like you doin' out here?" He asked. Kagome gulped. Then she called out Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru punched one of them from behind. He went crashing to the ground. "Why you little punk." One of them growled he went running at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru threw a blow at his stomach. He joined his pal on the road.

The other guy backed up. Sesshomaru swiftly walked to him and put him against the truck. Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt. "We need some gas. You got some extra?" The guy nodded. "Good. Go get it." Sesshomaru dropped him. The guy ran to the back and opened it. He pulled out a big bottle of gas and passed it to him. Sesshomaru had picked up the guys friends and thrown them in the front seat. "Thank-you." And with that Sesshomaru went to beside Kagome. Kagome looked at the truck driver and then walked to Sesshomaru's car. She jumped in while Sesshomaru fuelled up the car.

Then he went to his seat. Then stopped. There was Kagome holding out a hand asking for the keys in HIS spot. "I don't think so." He growled. "I do. I got some sleep and it's my fault you're out here. I won't move until your sitting beside me and I have the keys." Kagome crossed her arms for effect. Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't the least bit tired and no one but himself drove this car. He opened the car door and picked up Kagome. He put her down beside his spot and got in. "No fair." Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru was starting the car but Kagome started to shiver. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. She warmed up. She also ducked her head so he could easily see over her head. Sesshomaru smiled in the darkness. He turned his head lights on full blast. When they could see the city again Kagome let out a little whoop.

They pulled into Shikon College. Kagome had forgotten that her car was in the garage. She hopped out. "Uh…" She looked at him. Sesshomaru looked straight at her. "Never mind." She turned around. Sesshomaru locked up his car and followed her. Kagome went into the elevator. Secretly hoping that another person would get in after Sesshomaru but no one entered.

They each pushed their floor button. It soon arrived at Sesshomaru's floor. He waved Kagome a good night and started to exit the elevator but was dragging back by Kagome grabbing his arm. He could have easily pulled her with him or at least pushed her off but he turned at looked at her. She whispered words to him. "Thank-you Sessy." She smiled and pressed a light kiss on his cheek then she let go of his hand and the elevator doors closed.

There he was, standing there and he couldn't move. He had gotten plenty of kisses before but this one had rooted him to the spot. At least until some one came into the hall way. Sesshomaru quickly realized that he was just standing there like…like a fool that was in love. He took quick powerful strides took out his key. He entered his room and dropped on his bed.

Kagome was amazed. Had she just seen him blush? Wow she had an effect on him. She had to hurry and get to a phone. She got out on her floor and opened her door. First she changed tops and then called Miroku's cell phone. "Hello?" He sounded so tired. "Hi! It's Kagome. I'll explain what happened earlier later. Just tell me where you two are and I'll be right over." Kagome rushed. Miroku told her they were at the Kanji Hospital.

Kagome grabbed a jacket but did not notice her jean one missing. Right now all she cared about was her best friend, and her safety. Oh and of course she hadn't forgotten Inu-yasha.

She ran down. She went into the parking lot and then realized she didn't have a car. She was turning around when a hand firmly grabbed her arm. She gasped. Then whipped her head around. There stood Sesshomaru. With a smirk on his face. "Boo." Was all he said. Kagome glared at him. "What's the big idea! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sesshomaru let out the smallest laugh. "What are you doing here anyways?" She quizzed.

"I for got something in my car, then I saw you…Which brings me as to why you were down here?" Sesshomaru stated coldly. He was still holding her

arm. "I…uh…forgot my car was at the garage." She shrugged. "Where were you going?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Kagome didn't want to tell him because he would take her and then Sango and Miroku would be pissed off. "I am going to see a friend." Kagome said. "You need a ride?" He offered. 'Forgive me Sessy…' "Uh…No thanks I got it." Kagome smiled. He looked at her then shrugged.

She was probably sick of him. That's what he thought anyways. Sesshomaru let go of her arm and then he continued to walk. Kagome at first didn't register his sudden movement of walking, but when she caught it she ran to catch up. Slowing down to a walk when she caught up. They got in the elevator together. The doors were closing when someone slipped in just before they closed for good. It was Koga! HE went in between Sesshomaru and Kagome. No one noticed the small glare Sesshomaru had given him.

Koga flashed a grin at Koga. "Hey Kagome!" he was happy, no doubt about it . "Uh…Hi Koga." She smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru was getting more and more pissed off. Kagome had pushed the Lobby button as did Koga. Sesshomaru didn't want her to get off with Koga but he had no say in it. When the door opened. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small good-bye hug. "Bye Sessy!" She called as she left. Sesshomaru caught the evil glare from Koga. Before Koga stepped out, "Keep your hands off my woman." Sesshomaru smirked. "First of all SHE hugged ME. Second of all, She is dating my younger brother." Koga had gotten out of the elevator. His jaw dropped at the second thing on Sesshomaru's "list".

Sesshomaru chuckled as he attempted to stop the elevator from closing to get Sesshomaru to explain. But all his attempts were futile.

Kagome was walking out the door when a speeding Koga stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Koga what are-" She was cut off. "Is it true? Is Sesshomaru telling the truth?" He asked. "Look Koga I'm in a hurry! What did Sesshomaru say exactly?" Kagome was really in a hurry, but at the same time curious as to what Sesshomaru said. "He said you were dating that mutt!" "Hmm? Inu-yasha? Ya I'm dating him. Now can you please move I'm in a hurry." Kagome tried to push past him but could not.

"But why Kagome? You are after all my woman." He stated bluntly. "Because I want to. And I am not your woman. You are dating Ayame remember?" She finally got past him. And flagged down a taxi. She turned to see Koga centimeters from her. She sighed gave him a small hug. "Bye Koga!" And she got ion the car and they drove away.

Koga had totally forgotten as to where he had been going…

As soon as she got to the hospital she ran in and hid behind a corner. This would be good…(just so you know that by she I do NOT mean Kagome)

Kagome arrived and she immediately ran to the nurse's desk. "Where can I… find Sango Caretaki?" She panted at first but quickly got her breath to finish.

The nurse looked at her. She looked as she wasn't sure whether she should let Kagome in or not. But Kagome gave her a look that made her rush out of her spot and pop around the desk. She mumbled a "right this way" And hurried down the hall.

Kagome smirked to herself then followed The nurse down the hallway. And she quietly walked into the room that the nurse had stopped at. The door re closed behind her. She silently walked in to see a very tired and hungry Miroku holding the hand of an unconscious Sango. "Miroku?" Kagome whispered. Miroku's head bolted to her direction. HE signaled her to come closer.

"What happened?" She couldn't resist any longer from asking as she sat beside him. Miroku told her the story of the proposal and her sudden fall. Kagome had smiled at the proposal and gave him a small hug. For comfort and reassurance.

Then Miroku explained how Kohaku was there and that he had gone to get himself some food. "You need to eat as well Miroku!" Kagome was worried about Miroku. He nodded and pointed and an empty tray. "Don't worry about me I eat…Enough." He finished when Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Do…Do the doctors know what's wrong?" Kagome chocked out.

Half surprising Kagome when his solemn nod came. "She has a brain tumor. They are going to do surgery." He paused. "They say she'll die without the surgery and if she has the surgery it is at least a 50 chance." Kagome gasped. Odds weren't too good but she knew her friend could get through the surgery…Or at least she hoped.

Kohaku walked into the room. Recognizing his sister's best friend he smiled a little. Kohaku had recently been in the hospital himself and only now was starting to remember things. He had had temporary amnesia and has just recovering.

He sat in the chair on the opposite side of his sister. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Sango since the accident. (Anyways enough 'bout Kohaku….hehehe)

Kagome mustered up a happy, sweet smile for Kohaku. They all sat there silently for approximately an hour.

Then a doctor came into the room. "The O.R is ready!" (O.R operation room) Miroku placed a light kiss on her forehead. Kagome gave the emotionless body a small hug and Kohaku reluctantly let go of her hand, a single tear falling from his face onto her hand. And then in the blink of an eye Sango was gone. They were asked to wait in the waiting room. At first Miroku refused to move, but Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him away.

Kagome cried on his shoulder while they waited, and waited, and waited. (Whoa…repeat much? Lol!) Finally a doctor came out. All three rushed to him. "And?" Miroku asked. "we can only hope and wait. If everything went OK she will wake-up in 3 hours or more." "Can-" He couldn't continue and broke out in tears. Miroku never was the type to handle suspense. But for this one Kagome could not blame him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Can he see her?" Miroku looked at her. She hadn't asked if she could see her or if they could see her. Just him. She understood.

The doctor looked at Miroku. "In a little. A nurse will come and get you." With that he left. Miroku did not talk to Kagome as he sat back down but his eyes showed he was thankful that she would give him an opportunity with his love alone. "But if ANYTHING happens who tell us A.S.A.P! Got it?" Kagome told him softly and harshly at the same time. HE nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

In a little more than half an hour a nurse came into the room. Miroku jumped up immediately. The nurse signaled him to follow her. Kagome smiled. She held Kohaku's hand and waited.

Miroku walked into the room. The lights were off and the blinds closed. Yet there was light in the room. He walked to beside Sango and held her hand. It was warm. After an hour of sitting and examining her as her chest steadily went up and down, Miroku shifted in his seat. It was now long past midnight. Miroku's eyes were losing focus when something made his eyes open fully. His tiredness forgotten as Sango's body shifted. Nothing.

Miroku closed his eyes and slowed down his racing heart. He did not notice when Sango's eyes fluttered open for the first time in a long while.

She was very confused at first. All she could hear was a constant beep. Then came the sounds of somebody sobbing. She opened her eyes to see who would be crying. She turned her head. Pain hit her. But she only noticed until her eyes saw a man beside her bed. "Huh?" Was all she could say. The man looked up. He had been holding her hand. He had short black hair and looked really cute. "Sango!" the man whispered. 'Sango? Is that my name? I seem to be in a hospital' Her thoughts were rushing like crazy.

Miroku was over joyed. But the look she gave him. So confused… 'Does…does she remember me?' Miroku's grin slowly vanished. "Sango?" "Who…Who are you?" she whispered. Miroku was shocked. Tears fell down his face. "Miroku. Your…"He paused to let some tears fall. "I'm your fiancée." Miroku whispered the end. Sango gasped. That's when she noticed the beautiful diamond with a redish tint to it on he finger. 'I can't marry a man I don't remember…' Her thoughts were even more confused.

The doctor came in. "Sango, how are you feeling?" He smiled. Sango broke out in sobs. Giving her reply between gasps. "I…I don…'t…reme…mber… anyt…hing…" She hiccupped. "Ok calm down. Do you recognize this man here?" He pointed at Miroku. (P.S I forgot that Miroku knows this doctor. He is a friend of the family.) Sango shook her head to say no.

"I see." He stepped out and called someone to come. A sweet looking girl came into the room. Something about her seemed familiar. A memory flashed in her head. It was blurry but…

Sango's memory…

A girl looking a lot like the one before her walked up to her. "Hey Sango!" She called. "Nice hair, dork!" She had screamed at her. Everyone had laughed at her…

End of memory.

Not knowing the girl had been Kikyo she nodded. "Good know who is she?" She shrugged then whispered. "She bullied me when I was young" Kagome gasped. She had tears in her eyes. "No…" Kagome knew that it had been Kikyo. "Sango…" Tears came to her. "It was Kikyo!" She screamed. Her friend had never confused them like everyone else did. It was one of the things she loved about Sango. "I'm your best-friend!" She cried.

Sango looked confused and as if she wanted them all to go away. "I'm trying! I am trying to remember! I just can't" Go away!" She yelled. Adding the "go away" when Miroku tried to put a hand on her arm. Miroku looked hurt but removed his extended hand. Sango was just covering her head under her blanket when Kagome walked up to her. "Sango. Please just say anyone's name. Anyone you remember. Please!" Who ever Sango remembered she would find.

"I…can't…The name…" Sango kept on saying bits of things. "Sango the name doesn't matter! Describe him." Kagome urged. Sango looked into her eyes and nodded. "Tall…male…black hair…strong…wearing blue and black…calling out a name…my name and another…Kohaku…" that's all she said. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Kohaku is your younger brother. He also has amnesia, but he is already half way done recovery." Then she turned to the doctor. "She will recover won't she?" the doctor looked sad.

"We can't be sure. She might remember, but he might not be the same person because of her new outlook on things." Kagome gasped. She turned back to Sango. "Did the man happen to have freckles?" Kagome thought she knew who she was talking about. She was somewhat happy but somewhat sad if she was right. "Yes." Sango replied she looked at Kagome. "Do you know who I speak of?" Kagome nodded. "He's…he's dead." Kagome was sad. She hadn't remembered anyone else, but her father.

"Please what was his name?" Sango pleaded. This shocked Kagome and Miroku. "Matsu. But you probably knew him as…father." Sango gasped. Then mumbled something like "The name is familiar anyways." Kagome walked up to Sango. Sango looked her deep in the eye. Then gasped. "You're…You're not the one I saw in my memory. Her eyes were green not brown." Kagome smiled. Do you think…Could…Never mind. You need your rest." Sango looked into her eyes. "No please, ask." Sango was determined to remember as much as she could that night. Also she wasn't tired.

Kagome sighed. "Not tonight. Later." She was on the verge of tears.

Through Sango's eyes…

This girl. She seems familiar. Is she…crying? I have to know what she wants of me. She said she was my best friend. I have to know…

Back to normal view.

Kagome wiped her tears from existence She turned to her confused best friend. It hurt her to see her like this. She looked into Sango's eyes. Her dark brown eyes were searching. As if they could find her memory in Kagome's eyes. Then she whispered the word Kagome had been waiting for. "Ka…Kagome." Sango whispered as if she was trying not to be heard.

Kagome couldn't stop grinning. But when she turned to Miroku she quickly snapped her head away. She had seen so much pain in his face. He must feel bad because the love of his pathetic life (This is how Miroku feels! His life is not pathetic…or at least not TO pathetic hehehe) could not remember his name or could not remember him at all. Then Sango felt tired so she leaned back. "I'm tired now." Kagome said good night and left. Miroku said he would not leave even if she could not remember him. Kagome and the doctor left the room, closing the door behind them.

Miroku watched as she gave him a small smile then closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and she was just falling into a deep sleep when her voice whispered. At first it wasn't understandable but she said it again. "Miroku" It came like a yell to him. He smiled. Then he watched as his love's breath came into a steady pace as she fell into a deep slumber.

With Inu-yasha…

Pain shot through his body. He could not think of a place that had no pain. He had dragged himself into the middle of the room and it must have taken over an hour. 'I wonder what Kagome is doing…' Was all he could think. But thinking of Kagome brought pain to him. He couldn't get the image of her out with his brother or some other girl… 'We haven't really gone out yet so she has no reason not to date other guys.' Inu-yasha felt miserable. He kept on seeing her happy face.

Inu-yasha rolled to face the ceiling. He was more comfortable that way. The ceiling was the only light coloured thing ion the room. It was a light purple. A sudden thought came to Inu-yasha. Where was the light coming from? The room was empty except for the bed. The bed was the darkest part of the room so that could not be it. But every else in the room was the same brightness level. Inu-yasha decided to move a little more and so rolled onto his other side. 'What was that!' He had felt something in his pocket press into his leg's side. Inu-yasha weakly raised an arm and shoved his hand into the pocket.

His eyes widened as he pulled out his cell phone. It was working! He flipped it open. He had memorized his dorm number. Hoping Kagome was there he dialed the number. It rang 6 times then came an answering machine. HE was about to hang up but he decided he should leave a message. He mustered up as much of a voice as he could. "Kag…go…Kagome. Help. Me. Please. Building. Dark." That was all he could say. Then he put the phone down. Not hanging up. Soon he was disconnected and the phone gave small, continuous beeps. After he couldn't take his head ache he closed the phone. He shoved it back into his pocket so Naraku would not find it.

Back with Kagome…

Kagome was tired. She had fallen asleep in the waiting room but still that is not a great spot to sleep. Miroku had been kicked out of Sango's room so the doctor could do some tests. Miroku walked to sit beside Kagome. "Kagome you need some rest. It's Friday morning. You have been here since Wednesday night. Go home. I'll call you if anything comes up." Kagome was too tired to fight. She called a cab and went home. The message machine was blinking. "Who could it be?" She talked to herself. (Note: Kagome is not crazy). Kagome was too tire to check the machine so she flopped down onto her bed and slept. When Kagome woke up she remembered something very important. SCHOOL! She rushed to her desk and started studying and doing old homework. After 3 hours of work it was around 7:00.

Kagome had forgotten her answering machine and was going to get a snack when she saw her machine laying there flashing. She made a sandwich and then pushed the play button. She had two messages. "Message one: Hey Kagome! It's Heaton (He-tan)! I know the dance is tomorrow and all but…anyways, you wanna go with me? Call me back as soon as you can! My number is 555-6712. K! Bye!" (Heaton's voice) The machine beeped. "Message one complete. If you-" Kagome cut it off by pressing the delete button. "Play message two?" Kagome was about to press a button for the machine to continue when the phone rang.

Kagome eagerly answered the phone. "Hello?" No one answered. Then the dial tone rang in her ears. Kagome hung up with a shrug she went back to the machine. She pushed play and sat on her couch…


	17. Hospital Trip

A/N 

Sorry about the wait for chapter 16 I rushed this chapter as much as I could! I have had a lot of stuff going on lately and…Well ya. I made the soccer team! So I have practices a lot and work stuff and so-on! Ok now I have a problem. I know lots of ppl are readin' ma story (thnx) but I am not getting many reviews? Is that cuz ma story sucks? Do you not like it? Well answer me!

Well your not here to hear me complain! Enjoy!

Recap: 

Kagome eagerly answered the phone. "Hello?" No one answered. Then the dial tone rang in her ears. Kagome hung up with a shrug she went back to the machine. She pushed play and sat on her couch…

Chapter 17: Hospital trip 

Miroku woke up when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked at the innocent girl lying on the bed beside him. "Do…Did I have any pets?" She asked. She had been asking him questions like crazy. That was understandable but he had been having a good dream…Lots of women and… (Miroku styled dream). Miroku smiled. "You did but you had to give her away when you started college and your brother got sick." "Ok." Was all she could say. She started at the ceiling. Sango had remember much more and she hadn't remembered calling him Miroku.

Miroku couldn't help but smile at every question. It was now late in the afternoon of Friday and he had called the chef and paid him extra to make a nice dinner for the two. Hoping Sango would remember the night he had first won her heart. He had made her a nice dinner and had invited her over for a school project. He had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had gracefully accepted. This time it would not be his cooking. It would not be his home. It would be romantic. It would be the time he wins her heart again. He would ask her if she wanted a fresh start. To create new memories with him. The doctor said she could go back to school Saturday at lunch. But Miroku could not wait. The food would arrive in 30 minutes.

He could not help but ask, "Sango, do you think if you tried you might remember me a little?" Miroku whispered. "I…I had a dream of words nothing but words. And people talking. I don't remember a lot of the dream but I remember the name, Miroku. Is that…Is that you?" She looked hopefully at him. His grin gave her his answer. "Then I remember a voice yelling pervert! And a slapping sound. The voice sounded like my own. Does that mean anything to you?" She blushed as she said this. Miroku's grin dulled to a big smile. "Uh…Well yes, but believe me this whole ordeal has changed me…" Miroku whispered back as if he was talking to himself. Sango looked at him confused. Miroku smiled. "I used to be known as the pervert with wondering hands. They usually explored my favorite woman's body. Yours." This he said while staring at his shoes.

Sango smiled. "Yes I remember that. She leaned over and gave him a hug with one arm. That being the arm without the IV. (IV- equipment for ejecting liquid medicine). Miroku put his arms around her gently and held her for awhile.

With Inu-yasha…

Naraku walked into the room. He saw Inu-yasha lying on the floor, unsure if he was awake he kicked him in the guts. "Inu-yasha!" He called sharply. Inu-yasha opened one eye. Some how he didn't seem as in as much pain as before. "Boss wanted me to keep you healthy so I sent you little food to keep you alive and I hear you're not eating it! Your bitch will never find you so what is the point of living?" Inu-yasha's groan made Naraku smirked. "That's what I thought. So I thought I would help you." Inu-yasha opened both eyes as he said this. "Oh yes Inu-yasha I will help you." He said pulled a long, sharp opened pocket-knife from his jacket. That's when Inu-yasha noticed he was wearing gloves.

Inu-yasha's eyes widened in fear. 'I can't kill you but I can stab you. And make it look like you killed yourself.' Naraku smirked. His plan was brilliant. He bent down. Inu-yasha tried to move but Naraku swiftly kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and made him hold the knife. Inu-yasha closed his eyes firmly. Naraku was disappointed he was not begging for his life.

HE plunged the knife into Inu-yasha's stomach. Then dropped the knife and walked to the door. "Good night Inu-yasha." And with that he was gone.

Inu-yasha had only faintly heard his words. All he could think of was Kagome, as the blood bubbled at the cut. IT pored out making a puddle around him. The cut wasn't too wide but it was deep. The excruciating pain cut through his thoughts of Kagome. He had been lying there for 15-20 minutes when he thought he heard a door far, far away open…

With Kagome…

Kagome couldn't hear anything. Then she heard someone take deep agonizing breaths. Then the message was done. She walked up to the machine (its across the room) and pushed replay. This time she heard words before the breathing. "Kag…go…Kagome. Help. Me. Please. Building. Dark." A man's voice faintly called. 'Inu-yasha?' Her thoughts suggested. What does he mean building. She didn't delete the message but ran out grabbing her black jacket and her purse. She hadn't had a chance to charge her cell phone yet so it was no use. She ran down the stairs and when she got there she had no idea what to do. She couldn't run, she didn't trust herself to find the right place. She needed a car…Her car should be ready at the garage!

Kagome ran to the garage and was out of breath when she got there. But not taking time to catch her breath she paid the garage and took her car. She found the road she and Sesshomaru had traveled and sped down. No police cars came so she was safe. Reaching the street she hopped out of her car locking it behind her, she jogged down the street. Until she stopped at one building. It was definitely the right one. She opened the door and looked in. The place gave her the chills. She went up to the only door she could see. She put her hand on the handle and took a breath.

Not knowing what she expected to see she opened the door. The room was empty. Nothing was there. Dark purple walls. That's all she saw. She closed the door. She sighed and turned around. As she was about to leave she noticed a door on the other side of the room she was in.

Kagome walked to this door. It was the one she had gone to last time. She had forgotten that this one was there. She put her hand down and opened the door. She gasped and ran to his side. Her knees placed in a puddle of his blood. Tears fell down on his torso. An eye opened. The once shinning amber was dulled. She picked him up as best as she could and carried him to her car. She put him into a comfortable position in the back seat and drove to the closest hospital. She was going to leave Inu-yasha in the back seat and run in. But first she would tell him where she was going.

Inu-yasha grabbed her hand. "No." Was all he said. He didn't want her to leave him. Just then a car pulled up beside hers. A man got out of the parked car and was heading to the hospital but stopped when Kagome called out to him. "Can I help you?" He hadn't seen Inu-yasha yet. All he saw was a beautiful girl crying.

The girl nodded. He walked forward and saw a mans head. It was covered in bruises. Then he saw the blood on her cloths and on her hands. Also a bloody hand was holding hers. "Oh my…" HE said. "I can't carry him on my own." The girl whispered. The man nodded and picked Inu-yasha up and gave him a piggy-back-ride. Kagome was still holding his hand as they walked in. "Somebody help us!" Kagome half yelled, half cried.

A whole bunch of people starred as a group of nurses walked forward. Inu-yasha had lost consciousness and they tried to separate Kagome and him. They finally had after cleaning the cut and were taking him to surgery. Kagome waited in his room. Then she called Miroku. "Hello?" He sounded kind of pissed off… "Miroku listen. I found Inu-yasha. He was stabbed. I don't know how long ago the stabbing was but he is in surgery right now." She filled him in with out taking any breaths between info. She took a deep breath. She heard Miroku gasp. "Kagome its good you found him! I would go see him but Sango…When he is awake please explain why I am not there by his side." Miroku stated. "How is Sango doing?" Kagome tried to get her mind off of Inu-yasha. "She is doing a little better. She remembers me slightly now." Miroku stated. "I have o go now. Take care of your self Kagome." Miroku said. "Ok. You to! Bye." She hung up. Then she thought she should call Sesshomaru. She really didn't want him there, but they were brothers.

"Hello." An icy tone made Kagome shiver. "Hey! I found Inu-yasha. He-" she was cut off. "What!" Sesshomaru seemed more angry than happy…But then again when was he ever happy? "I found him and he was stabbed. HE is in surgery right now." Kagome stated. Tears came to her eyes again. She had washed her hands of his blood but she could still see all the blood on her pants.

Kagome heard him sigh then his cold tone was back. "I can't go see him now and I know you probably want alone time with him. I will call tomorrow and probably drop by. I got to go now, bye." He hung up.

Kagome sighed. She wanted to be with Inu-yasha. She wanted to hold his hand.

Two hours later…

Kagome had been let into Inu-yasha's room after the surgery. He was going to be ok. He still hadn't woken up though. It was now 11:47 PM. She yawned and watched Inu-yasha. She had been holding his hand ever since she had been let into his room. Inu-yasha hadn't exactly been sleeping in peace. HE had moaned and groaned in his sleep. But never talked. "Kagome" He whispered. Kagome looked at the sleeping form. 'Did he just? No he couldn't…' Kagome thought she imagined it.

Inu-yasha's eyes whipped open. He looked around and calmed down when his eyes met Kagome's worried gaze. She was holding his hand. HE gave her a weak, yet foolish grin. "What happened?" Was all he thought to say.

"I found you in a dark building and brought you to the hospital." She returned his grin with a sweet smile. There was silence for awhile. Then Inu-yasha tried to sit up. "Inu-yasha! No lay down!" Kagome gasped. She hadn't expected him to try something so soon. "Nonsense, I can sit up." He winced but he sat up and leaned back. Kagome looked at him. Her eyes narrowed telling him not to try anything else. Inu-yasha smirked one of his ever so famous 'ya right' smirks.

Making Kagome do the famous eye roll. Kagome giggled. She wasn't going to tell Inu-yasha what had been going on while he was away. A nurse came in a brought a food tray to the small table beside his bed. "Eat up." She said, and left closing the door behind her. Inu-yasha looked at the food then to Kagome. She looked tired and hungry and he wasn't hungry at all. He picked up the tray and handed it to Kagome. Well he would've if Kagome had accepted it. "You heard the nurse. Eat it." She glared at him when he didn't bring it back.

Inu-yasha placed the tray back down and mumbled something about not being hungry. Kagome wanted to ask him if he knew who had taken him but she wasn't sure he was ready to try and remember. Just then Kagome could have whacked Inu-yasha over the head. He was trying to get out of the bed. Kagome stood up. "Inu-yasha lie down or at least sit back down and relax." Kagome was worried he would injure himself further. Inu-yasha looked at her. Receiving the death glare, he sat back down. Kagome sat back in her chair. "But it's to hot." He whined. Kagome sighed. She got up but Inu-yasha refused to let go of her hand.

"Inu-yasha if you want me to ask the nurse to turn down the heat you have to let go of my hand." Kagome smiled sweetly. She was happy he hadn't wanted to let go. She didn't want to let go either but she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. "I don't want you to leave me." Kagome sighed and sat back down. "I will only go get a nurse…" Inu-yasha looked at her then he shook his head. Kagome used her other hand to bring the blankets down to his hips. She was unsure if he had anything on below his hips she wouldn't take the blankets any lower.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome as she stopped the blanket at his hips and took her hand away. Inu-yasha was still wearing his bloody t-shirt and he could feel his jeans on. So he threw the blankets off. The jeans were just and bloody. Kagome noticed this. "I'm gonna call Ayame and ask if she could bring you some new clothes." Inu-yasha looked down at the clothes and saw all the blood. He nodded. He let go of Kagome's hand so she could call. She popped out her cell. It was dead. She had forgotten that. She shoved it back into her purse. There was a phone on the other side of Inu-yasha's bed.

But as soon as she stood up, Inu-yasha growled lightly like a dog. "I am just going to the phone." She pointed at the phone on the other side of the bed. Inu-yasha started to lean over to get the phone for her but Kagome glared at him. As if the glare burned him he looked at Kagome and leaned back. Kagome walked around the bed and picked up the phone and started to dial Ayame's number.

"Hello?" a sweet girls voice came. "Hey Ayame! It's Kagome." Kagome chirped up. "Hey Kagome! What's up?" Kagome was about to reply when she heard an all to familiar voice. "It's Kagome? What does she need? Is she asking for me?" Kouga's eager voice was a little distant on the other end. Then she heard a smacking sound, most likely from Ayame to Kouga.

Kagome muffled a giggle. "Could ya do me a big favor?" "sure, anything you need." "Ok. Inu-yasha got hurt and needs some new clothes. I was wondering if he could borrow some from Kouga and if you could bring it over?" Kagome filled her in. She didn't want to explain the whole kidnapping thing though. "Oh sure! Where are you two?" "TWO!" Kouga's voice came loud and clear into Kagome's ears.

"Yes her and Inu-yasha now shut up." SMACK! "So where are you guys?" "We're at the Yodogawa hospital." "Ok! I'll be there soon!" "Thanks so much! Bye!" "Bye!" Click. Ayame was gone. Kagome hung up the phone and walked around the bed. She sat down. She didn't realize how tired she was. She yawned. She looked at Inu-yasha when she felt his eyes on her. "hhm?" She wondered why he was looking at her. Inu-yasha sat up straight. He turned around and got his legs off the edge of the bed. Praying that Kagome hadn't seen him wince in pain, Inu-yasha sighed.

Kagome glared at him, but he refused to move back. Kagome tried to pick up his legs and put them back on the bed but Inu-yasha was holding one of her hands and she couldn't hook one arm around his legs and lift them up. She looked at him. "What are you doing?" Kagome wondered aloud. "You need some sleep. So I am moving so you can sleep in the bed." Inu-yasha shrugged his shoulders. Kagome was surprised at his concern. He was the one who had been missing. He was the one who had just come out of surgery and he was worried about how tired she was.

Kagome smiled. Inu-yasha thought she was going to let him get up so he let go of her hand. Kagome slipped her hand away. Shocking Inu-yasha, when she grabbed his legs and he was once again fully on the bed. Next her hands went to his chest. She gently pushed him back down. Blushing at the contact her hands made. His rock hard chest has warm to her touch. "But it's too hot on the bed and you need sleep." Inu-yasha complained. Even though Kagome was weaker than him he couldn't fight her hands.

There he was, tied for strongest man in his year and the year above him (with Sesshomaru) and a girl was pushing him back down. Well he HAD just come out of surgery…

He smiled at Kagome. "Fine, but I'm still to hot." Inu-yasha crossed his arms where Kagome's hands had just been. She was sitting back beside him. She looked at him. She seemed to think for a bit. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" Kagome really couldn't think of anything to help him cool off. Well there was one thing…She could dump a glass of water over his head but somehow she didn't think he would appreciate that. If he wasn't hurt she would've.

Inu-yasha sat up and when he received a warning look from Kagome he explained, "Just one minute." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and then with one swift movement he pulled his shirt off.

His muscular torso was in open view for Kagome. He crumbled up the shirt and threw it in the corner of the bed. Then he leaned back down. Leaning against the pillow he had propped against the wall, with Kagome's help of course. Kagome pulled her eyes from his chest and looked at Inu-yasha. He was smirking at her. He had obviously seen her checking out his newly exposed top. Kagome blushed as she looked to the door. Ayame walked in as if Kagome's eyes had asked her to suddenly show up. Kouga can running in behind her, but as he passed her he got hit on the head. "No running in a hospital." She said sharply.

Kouga rubbed his head. Then his eyes fell on Inu-yasha. His shirt was off. This really got on Kouga's nerves. Kagome ran up to Ayame and gave her a hug. "Thank-you so much!" Kagome took the plastic bag from Ayame. "No problem." She said. "How are you doing Inu-yasha?" Ayame asked. "Fine." His tone was casual. "Inu-yasha! Say thank-you!" Kagome ordered Inu-yasha. "Thanks." Kagome threw the bag at him. Inu-yasha caught it. Kouga was in front of Kagome in an instant "Is it true?" Kagome had no idea what he was talking about.

"Is what true?" Kagome was truly confused at this point. Koga glared at Inu-yasha. "That you and mutt-face are dating." Koga glared at Inu-yasha with hatred. Kagome blushed. She looked at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha had a red-ish hue to his cheeks but looked away. "Uh…I guess…" Kagome wanted to say yes. But she didn't want to seem eager to Inu-yasha. She didn't want him to know that she was powerless to him. Whether it was his caring touch, or his amber gaze, she was helpless when it came to him.

Inu-yasha's face became redder as she said this but he was pretending to be interested in something outside. Ayame gave Kagome a hug. "This is great! Inu-yasha you take care of Kagome or I'll sick Koga on you!" the hyper girl exclaimed as she hugged Kagome in a breath-taking embrace. Inu-yasha couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Sick Koga on ME! What for? To get him killed?' He smirked at his thoughts. Koga could never take him out. Never.

Koga was out raged. It had taken it awhile for what Kagome had said. 'Yes… She refused me and she accepts Mutt-face!' Koga walked over to block Inu-yasha's view of the window. "What did you do to get Kagome go out with you!"

Inu-yasha looked at Koga like it hurt his eyes to look at him. "I asked her." He simply stated. Inu-yasha shrugged his shoulders when Koga looked at him in disbelief. "You must have tricked her some how!" This angered Inu-yasha. "Ask her!" Koga ran to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "What made you go out with Inu-trasha?" Inu-yasha was angry but he couldn't get up. Ayame whacked Koga over the head. "KOGA!" Koga whimpered and moved to Ayame's side.

Ayame smiled and Kagome and Inu-yasha. "Ok We are going to go home now! Bye you guys!" Kagome ran up to Ayame and gave her a hug. She turned to Koga and gave him a small hug. He blushed but turned away so Ayame wouldn't see. This pissed off Inu-yasha. 'Why is she hugging HIM?' Then they left and Kagome sat back down beside Inu-yasha. Noticing his angry look she made an innocent face. "What?" "You know what! Why'd you hug him?" Inu-yasha looked at her. But then asked himself why he looked at her eyes. She looked like she was planning something.

"Why Inu-yasha are you jealous?" Kagome teased. Inu-yasha crossed his arms. He was about to yell no but then got an evil idea. 'What if…She would be so shocked…' "What if I am?" He said it as if he was serious. What did he have to be jealous of anyways?

Kagome's shock appeared plain on her face. She didn't try to hide it. "what did you just say?" Kagome asked for a repeat because she couldn't believe it. "I said why would I be jealous?" Inu-yasha crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome was really confused. "Ok…" "Now get changed Inu-yasha!" Kagome had paused between sentences. "I will go wait in the hall way." "But I don't want to wear HIS clothes." But when he got the death glare from Kagome he decided to wear it. Kagome closed the door after she left. Inu-yasha felt alone. He remembered a dark figure kicking him and causing him a lot of pain and misery but he could not remember who. Who had stabbed him and who had taken him away from Kagome. Inu-yasha threw off his pants and got out Koga's pants.

Thoughtful Ayame had also put in a pair of black boxers. Inu-yasha pulled off his own and put on Koga's then he pulled on a pair of baggy brown jeans. 'I hate brown' He thought. He yelled for Kagome to come back in. "Inu-yasha! Don't yell! This is a hospital!" "Well how else did you want me to call you in? I can't get up because you'll tell me I should have yelled!" Kagome sat down beside him again. "True but still…" Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do here? It's so boring!" Inu-yasha complained. "You're supposed to rest!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha uncrossed his arms he sat up and crossed his legs. Kagome could see the bandage wrapped around his torso. Inu-yasha winced when sitting up but once he was up he was fine. Mumbling stuff like "I should've gotten up while you were out!" or "Screw rest! Who needs it?" Kagome sighed. Inu-yasha seemed tense. "Are you in pain?" Kagome had no idea why she was whispering. "Not now. I'm fine. You are tired. I can tell." He moved over to the very edge of the bed. He blushed at what he was about to do. Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

Inu-yasha patted the spot where he just was. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You need some sleep. I will relax better if you are beside me." He was blushing like crazy. So was Kagome. So she thought she was crazy when she got onto the bed beside him.

A/N

I rushed this chappie a little just for you readers! It might be a little until I next update but I will try! I want reviews. The more the reviews the more inspiration I have to write ok? So no excuses accepted for not reviewing!


	18. Dance with me?

A/N: 

Hey! Sup? You know what? It is rare that anyone ever asks any questions in the reviews…Is that good or bad? Bad? Good? Unknown? LOL?

My goal in reviews is to have over 110 by the 20th chapter! If you guys keep up at the rate you are I will never achieve this goal: (! OR at LEAST 100! So please do your part! I write, you read + review. It's an even trade right? Or am I asking to much of you?

Review: 

Note this is not the only review….It is just the only review that made a request…or a suggestion…or the first in a long time that asks a question So I am gone post it! Here it is:

if u dont mind could you put somre romance between Inu?Kag? thanks Inu163 

Response: 

I will try to put in some romance for ya ok? YAY! It will probably be towards the end or in the beginning of the next chapter K? Luv ya!

Recount: 

Inu-yasha patted the spot where he just was. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You need some sleep. I will relax better if you are beside me." He was blushing like crazy. So was Kagome. So she thought she was crazy when she got onto the bed beside him.

Chapter 18: Dance with me? 

Kagome just sat there at first but her tiredness got to her and she laid down. Inu-yasha smiled at her as her eyes fought to stay open. Soon enough sleep won her over. Inu-yasha wasn't the least bit tired but he laid down beside her. Once he was lying down sleep tried to win him over just as it had to Kagome. With out noticing it, he put his strong arm around Kagome's hip and pulled her into his chest.

Kagome moved in her sleep but then she snuggled her back into his chest. Her hands found his arm and she hugged her arm. Inu-yasha smiled as his eyes fluttered closed.

Miroku's dinner arrived just as scheduled. Sango was amazed, candles, a chef bringing it in, a really cute guy, an amazing dinner, and a great feeling. It was so…beautiful. (That's the only word I can use to describe it…)! The dinner was all set and the chef left. "Sango, my dearest, I will ask you again. Will you go to the dance with me? I am willing to re-win your heart." Sango blushed her usual blush. "Uh…Ok."

With Inu-yasha…

Kagome woke up. She felt a strong arm around her and a heat source against her back side. She turned her head a little to see a sleeping Inu-yasha. His face was the most relaxed she had ever seen it. Pieces of his hair were covering his face, and he was holding her tight. Kagome loved the feeling that he was right behind her, holding her tight, and she felt like she really belonged.

Kagome turned her head and rested against the pillow. She knew she had no chance of getting out of the embrace with out waking him. She gently turned around so she was facing him. His facial expression changed, but for only a second. Soon his face was back to calm and peaceful. Kagome buried her face into his bare chest.

Then she felt the embrace tighten for a second. Kagome looked into his face. Inu-yasha's eyes were wide open and sparkling. His lips curled into a smirk he spoke, "Hey" Inu-yasha could have hit himself. 'Hey! What kind of a good morning is that!'

"Hey yourself." Was all she could reply. She smiled. Inu-yasha's face went pink. HE let go of Kagome as the door opened. Kagome blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. A nurse came in. "Inu-yasha? I am here to check on you. Is every thing ok?" "Yes." He hadn't wanted someone to come in. "DO you have any pain?" "No." But when he got Kagome's suspicious look…  
"Just a little"

The nurse smiled. "Well a strange man came in here this morning and told me you were to be released as soon as possible. And I don't see a reason for you to stay past lunch. At 1 o' clock come to the front desk and we will sign your release papers." "Ok." Kagome said. When the nurse left she gave Inu-yasha a small hug. "Isn't that great?" "Ya, great" Kagome rolled her eyes. It was 12:03 so a nurse came in again bringing food.

Inu-yasha lifted the lid. He didn't care what it was. He was starving. His captor, who's identity stills escapes Inu-yasha, had barley fed him. HE could remember the mocking voice. "I only give you food to keep you alive long enough for you to see your wench one more time…With another man." The cold voice was stuck in his head. A shiver went up and down his spine.

Kagome saw Inu-yasha's eyes daze off then chills creep up his back. She rubbed his back a little. Gently pressing her lips on his cheek to bring him out of the trance that seemed to horrify him. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome. 'Would she go out with another man if I disappeared for…how long was I gone?' "What day is it?" He quizzed. "It's Saturday!" Kagome eyed the food. "Eat up Inu-yasha! If you don't I won't let you leave this hospital." She added the ending with a sharp edge for effect.

Inu-yasha returned his attention to the meal in front of him. Mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and no meat. Inu-yasha usually wouldn't have eaten it but he was hungry enough to not mind that there was no meat. HE mixed the mashed potatoes and the corn a little bit then started to eat. Inu-yasha saw a spoon beside the fork he had picked up. He handed the spoon to Kagome. "You need some food in you too." She smiled, but refused the spoon. "I ate a lot before I…I found you. I can last a while more with out food." Inu-yasha shrugged and continued to eat. More for him.

With Sesshomaru…

He had just gotten back from a small trip to the hospital. The image that had surprisingly ripped his heart apart fresh in his mind. There was HIS Kagome snuggled into his younger brother's arms. It was the most relaxed he had ever seen her. She had been relaxed sleeping in his car, sure, but what he had just witnessed…It was definitely the most peaceful she had been.

He sat at his desk and absent mindedly finished off some work he had for the weekend. In an hour all is work was done.

He was only going to go to the dance for a little. He would get in a few dances with Kagome, if possible, and make an excuse to leave early. Yes his plan would work perfectly.

Inu-yasha finished eating and was arguing with Kagome. "Let me stand up! I don't need help! I can do it by myself!" HE was frustrated. People also wanted to help him or hurt him. "But you just got stabbed in the stomach! Let me help you walk at least!" Inu-yasha was always arguing with her! Why couldn't he just for once accept my help?" "Fine!" Inu-yasha didn't notice when he took in a deep breath.

He turned his legs over the edge of the bed. Kagome was standing right beside him. He put his hands beside him on the bed. Kagome took in a breath. He pushed down and tried to stand. Pain shocked through his body but he stood. He let out the breath he hadn't known to be held.

Kagome lifted her hands. She held on of his hands tight and the other she let fall to her side. "Is the pain too much?" His eyes showed a little pain but not much. She knew the answer before it came out. "No. I'm fine." HE took a step to prove this statement but he stumbled a little. If Kagome hadn't held him, he would have fallen flat on his face. Kagome wasn't sure whether he had muttered a thanks or something else. She just smiled sweetly.

Inu-yasha soon got the hang of walking again. They walked into the hallway and Kagome sat him on the couch, ignoring his protests, she went to the nurses' desk. They go their papers signed and Kagome went back and got Inu-yasha. She held out her hand for him to help him up. She thought he would protest and stand by himself and was surprised to feel the warmth of his touch on her hand. She looked at him and helped him up. They walked out and Kagome was getting out her phone when it started to ring. She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Hi Miroku what's up?"

"We'll Sango slightly remembers me and we are out of the hospital. We're going to drop by to check on Inu-yasha k?"

"OK. Hey Miroku?"

"Ya?"

"Inu-yasha just got released from the hospital so can you pick us up instead of dropping in?"

"Sure thing, Kags! Bye!"

"See you in five!" Click. Miroku was gone.

"What was that all about?" Inu-yasha quizzed. "Is everything all right with him? And why hasn't he dropped by yet?" "Oh I forgot to tell you! Sango had a brain tumor and now she has temporary amnesia. She is slowly remembering people and things. They are going to come pick us up." "Whatever." Inu-yasha turned his head away.

"When we get back you can rest and I will o get some groceries cause we don't have any food." Kagome stated more than asked. "No." "What do you mean no?" Kagome looked at him, he was still looking away.

"I mean no you will not go do groceries." He shrugged and kept walking. He took a deep breath of air once they were outside. "And why won't I!" Kagome quizzed. She let go of his hand and placed both hands on her hips, not that Inu-yasha could see.

"Because unless you have a dress, we have to go shopping." He was still looking away. "What do you…Your not thinking of going to the dance, are you!" She raised her voice a tad for the last to words. "What do you mean thinking? I am going to the dance and you are coming with me." He shrugged. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. Did he just ORDER her to go to the dance with him while he was hurt!

"Well…I WOULD go to the dance with you but you are not going!" Kagome was fighting back. She wouldn't let him risk getting hurt any further. Just then Miroku's jeep pulled up. Inu-yasha still wasn't showing his face and when Kagome looked at Miroku's jeep Inu-yasha pulled up his hand and wiped his eyes...

They hopped in the car. Sango was in the front beside Miroku and Kagome and Inu-yasha in the back seats. They drove down the high way. "Hey Miroku just drop us off at the front k?" He broke the silence between the four, "Sure thing pal." "Hey Sango know you don't remember me, but here's something to help you remember me: If you don't soon you'll regret it!" He growled the so called memory trigger.

Miroku chuckled and Kagome glared. They got dropped off at the front door. Kagome gave her best friend a small hug. Then she walked around the car giving Miroku a even smaller hug she said good bye. Inu-yasha just said good bye and walked on in the building. Kagome jogged after him. Inu-yasha was walking as if nothing had ever happened. If only nothing had really happened...

Inu-yasha got into the elevator. Knowing Kagome would skip in he pushed the down button. Kagome, not seeing what button he had pushed and not really caring, just skipped in, as predicted, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu-yasha smirked and leaned down for a kiss, but was disappointed when he felt Kagome's soft finger.

"Wha-" Inu-yasha started. "I never said you could kiss me." Kagome simply stated. Inu-yasha remembered before his captor had taken him away Kagome had told him that he couldn't kiss her, or at least with out permission. This fact annoyed Inu-yasha. She could kiss him but he couldn't kiss her. And he couldn't stop her from kissing him because he wouldn't survive with out her soft lips on his skin or his own lips.

Or would it make Kagome desire his lips? He would try it. Kagome was leaning in to kiss his cheek. He put a finger on Kagome's lips. Her face went from soft and gentle to plain confusion.

"Wha-" Kagome sputtered after she somewhat got over her shock. "I never said you could kiss me." He stated. Kagome thought this was really unfair. She had craved his warmth on her lips ever since he had gone missing. "What did I do to deserve no kiss?" Kagome pouted. They walked out of the elevator. Kagome's second surprise came. They were in the garage. "And what are we doing down here?" Kagome put her hands on her hips, forgetting the whole pouting thing she had going earlier. "Simple I said we were going shopping, maybe if you had listened…" Inu-yasha kept walking.

Kagome threw her hands down and chased after him. "Fine, but first, tell me what it is that I did that made you reconsider if I could kiss you or not!" Kagome demanded more than asked. "Again, simple, you won't let me kiss you then you can't kiss me." He shrugged. "But I got a reason for you not kissing me!" "So do I." He stopped at a hot red mustang convertible.

Kagome gapped. It was the exact same as Sesshomaru's except in was hot red instead of cool blue. Opposites…. "And what exactly is your reason?" Inu-yasha asked as he hopped in the driver's seat and pointed to the seat beside him. "Well, my NEW reason is that I can't kiss you." She stuck her tongue out at him and hopped in beside him. Kagome pulled on her seat belt as Inu-yasha had previously done. He was now starting up the engine.

"Ok sounds fair." Inu-yasha shrugged as he got ready to pull out, or so Kagome thought. He put his arm around the back of her seat looked back made sure the coast was clear then he turned back to Kagome. He leaned in for a kiss. He plunged his lips to Kagome's. Kagome's hands instantly went around his neck. His tongue went to her lips and she opened up for him.

Inu-yasha's tongue dove into her mouth and started to explore when a battle came up with Kagome's tongue. Kagome won and she explored his mouth. Then Inu-yasha pulled away and pulled out of parking. "I don't take orders well." He winked at her as he drove out. Kagome laughed. "Well we'll have to work on that." "As if" The wind once again fused with her hair. Except this time she didn't have too many worries to drop.

They soon parked at the mall and were walking around. Inu-yasha wanted to drop her off at a dress store while he went to a computer store but Kagome made him go with her.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into a store that had a lot of fancy dresses. "Oh they all look so pretty!" She walked around a lady came up. "Can I help you with anything?" "Uh…Sure! I'm looking for a semi-fancy dress for a college dance." She looked at Kagome then walked away. "Follow me please." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha who looked amazingly bored and followed, dragging him behind her.

The lady brought them to a rack then she pulled out a strapless black dress. "Here go try this one on!" She said happily. "Ok thanks" She led Inu-yasha to a waiting area for the changing room then said she'd be right back. Inu-yasha just sat down and waited. So many other guys were also waiting. Most likely for their girlfriends. A few minutes later, which seemed like hours for Inu-yasha, Kagome came back into the room. She was wearing the dress and Inu-yasha didn't like that all the other guys could see.

The dress clung to her every curve, showing her great proportions. After it clung tight to her hips it flowed down to her ankles. On the left side there was a slight that followed up her leg, ending a while after her knee, but not to close to her thigh. She did a small turn for Inu-yasha "what do you think?" Inu-yasha thought she was absolutely stunning but would not say that. He was tempted to tell her to go get changed and refuse to allow her to get the dress. Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Naraku, and every other guy in the college would see her wearing it. But he could tell she wanted it. "It's nice now go get changed." Kagome smiled gave him a small hug and went to go get changed. Every other guy in the waiting room stared at Kagome as she left then glared at Inu-yasha for taking Kagome off the available list.

Kagome came back out in her usual clothes and she hung the dress over her arm. Noticing the looks from the guys and the glares from the girls she hooked arms with Inu-yasha, making the other girls even angrier, and rushed to the cash.

"Oh! We have to go back home! I forgot my purse lets go back!" Kagome grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and tugged towards the exit. Inu-yasha didn't move. "I got it. Don't worry." He pulled out his wallet. "No, I can't let you pay, come on let's go back!" But Inu-yasha had regained most his strength and was dragging Kagome to the cash again. He paid the girl and had the dress put into a box. Kagome gave him a hug then tried to steal the receipt so she could pay him back.

"No it's my treat ok?" He threw the receipt in the trash can then led Kagome threw the mall to the shoe store. "Where are we going now?" Kagome quizzed. She got hyper when she went shopping and it was starting to get to her. "Well you need shoes to match the dress don't you?" "Well…ya but…" "No buts"

Kagome smiled as she sped up a little. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. They got to a shoe store and immediately a guy came up to them. Having only eyes for Kagome, "Can I help you miss?" he asked. "Uh…" Inu-yasha stepped in front of her, "No we are fine." He growled. The guy instantly left them alone and went to a group of girls that had just walked in. Kagome giggled and pushed past Inu-yasha to look at some shoes. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing Inu-yasha." She said as she kept on walking down the aisle.

She stopped and looked at a pair of shoes. Inu-yasha caught up to her and saw what she was looking at. An elegant pair of black, sandal, high-heeled, shoes. "What size are you?" He asked. "Uh…8 ½ I think." "Ok." HE pulled out a box and gave it to her. "Try it on." Kagome took the box and tried on the shoes. They were a perfect fit and made her only a few centimetres shorter than Inu-yasha.

"Ok now take them off and let's go pay for them." He stated simply. Kagome took off the shoes and looked at the price. "Uh…Wait what about looking around for another pair? You know you shouldn't always pick the first pair you see." Inu-yasha looked at her. He could tell how much she wanted those shoes. He picked up the shoes. "Fine you look your heart out while I go pay for these."

Kagome stood up and followed her leaving boyfriend. They walked to the cash Inu-yasha paid for the shoes shoved the receipt in his back pocket of Koga's jeans. Kagome pouted at him. They went to the grocery store next and bought stuff for a few weeks. Then they started the drive back.

Kagome had just buckled herself in when the idea rushed into her mind. Inu-yasha was putting his arm around her seat and making sure the area was clear. He was about to start when Kagome's soft, warm lips collided with his. His arms instantly went to her hips as her arms snaked around his neck. Licking his lips for entry he gladly gave it to her. After what seemed like a second Kagome pulled away. "Now we're even." Inu-yasha smirked at her. Then he pulled out and they headed back to their dorm.

It was 6 o'clock so Kagome started to cook supper right away. As soon as Inu-yasha walked into the kitchen Kagome pushed him out. "I'm cooking so out you go!" Despite Inu-yasha's protests he couldn't even peek into the kitchen. Finally in half an hour supper was ready. It was spaghetti with a meats sauce. There was some freshly baked bread on the edge of the plate. She popped her head out of the kitchen. "How hungry are you?" She smiled. She looked so cheery and happy. "Really hungry." Was his reply, he was kind of pissed off because Kagome had made him set the table and all that stuff.

She brought out two plates that had great smelling food on it. The sauce was spread on the pasta and a slice of bread with butter was on the side. "Here ya go!" She smiled even more, if possible.

She placed one plate in front of him and one plate on the other side, then she rushed back into he kitchen and brought out a plate with a pile of bread on it. "What do you want to drink?" "Whatever juice we got." He said with a mouthful. Kagome came out with two glasses of a light brown liquid. "What is it?" HE asked when Kagome handed him a glass. "It's Iced Tea." "Oh ok." He took a gulp then continued wolfing down the food.

Kagome giggled as he ate. She started her food and when they were done Kagome picked up all the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. "Hey do you have something to wear to the dance?" She called while she put everything in the dish washer. "Ya, whatever." He shrugged. Checking the time he went into his room and came out a few minutes later. Kagome was now out of the kitchen.

"What time should we head on down?" Kagome asked. She was holding the phone with one hand and covering the bottom with the other. "Dunno" Inu-yasha shrugged. Kagome sighed. "Whatever time is good for all of you." She said into the phone. "Ok sounds great. You guys come up here in half an hour. Yup…Bye!" She hung up and put the phone away. "Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Eri, Hojo, Yuka and Jaken are all coming up in half an hour. We're going to get ready together." Inu-yasha shrugged.

They sat down watching TV until they heard a knock on the door. Kagome jumped up and ran to the door. Everyone was waiting in the hall way. Kagome gave Sango a small hug and then moved on to the other people as they entered. After everyone got their entry hug from Kagome…Everyone except Koga that is. They all came in and greeted Inu-yasha, then all the girls said they would go get ready after the guys. The guys went into the bedroom while the girls chatted.

"So Kagome just how far have you and Inu-yasha gotten?" Ayame asked. Kagome blushed. Sango laughed. Her memory of the past was there. She could remember most of her high school years now and with those memories came her friendship with Kagome and the other girls.

"C'mon let's give her a break." Sango giggled. Kagome looked thankfully at Sango. "How about you Yuka? What's happening with Jaken?" Eri asked. "Uh…" Yuka was never the talkative type. That's what made her and Jaken a perfect couple. They were both quiet, and loyal. Even if Jaken was Sesshomaru's…assistant I guess you could call it. HE followed him very where if he wasn't with Yuka.

With the boys…

"So how exactly did you get Kagome?" Hojo asked. He put a hand on Inu-yasha's shoulder. "I don't know what you are talking about." HE turned away so no one could see the pink creep on his face. Koga was still angry that for some reason he was taking HIS Kagome to the dance. "HE probably won a bet so she agreed to go to the dance with him." Koga growled. Miroku smiled. "Actually I saw the whole thing! It was truly-" Miroku stopped when Inu-yasha's fist came in contact with his head.

They all had their suits on so they walked out talking about cars and stuff. (As you can tell I suck at writing the boys part of the story). Ayame ran to Koga, "nice out fit." He smirked. Yuka had shyly walked to Jaken she whispered something in his ear and he blushed as he nodded. Miroku stuck out his arms for Sango to run into them but was disappointed when she slowly walked to him and only said, "Nice suit." Inu-yasha was shocked When Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look great!" then she let go and all the girls were gone in seconds.

With the girls…

Sango pulled out her dress. It was a halter dress, It was just as long as Kagome's and it was red. Her heels were shorter than Kagome's but Miroku was shorter than Inu-yasha as well. Yuka pulled out a dark blue silk dress with spaghetti straps. It wasn't as form fitting as Kagome's or Sango's but it did do a good job of showing her form. Eri had pulled out a long dark, sparkling green dress. It had spaghetti straps and went a little past her knees.

Next Ayame pulled out a white strapless gown. It was tight like Sango's but it only went down to her knees. Then Kagome went to her closet and pulled out her black dress. Sango was amazed. "Wow yours is so pretty! Inu-yasha will be so shocked!" "Well actually he has already seen me in it." Kagome remembered his expression.

Flasback… (Kagome's view…)

She could feel the fabric cling to her body. She felt it flow against her legs as she stepped out of the changing stall. A girl was looking at her. A good sign? A bad sign? She walked out into the waiting room, and instantly felt eyes on her body. Only one pair was looking at her face. Inu-yasha's. His eyes slowly went down her body then shot back up as he became aware of her eyes on him. He blushed for a second then turned his head. She did a small turn and he seemed to think for a second.

He wasn't saying anything so she had to provoke him, "What do you think?" He seemed to think for a second but his reply came. "It's nice now go get changed." She was so happy he liked it so she had to give him a hug. Right?" She gave him a hug and left to get changed…

End of Kagome's FLASHBACK…

The girls giggled. "Well this time you'll have 'professional' makeup and a stunning hair style to go with it." Eri and Ayame exclaimed together. Kagome had already slipped on the dress and backed up. "What do you guys mean?" The girls trapped her and started to do her hair and her make-up. After Kagome was done they did Sango, then Ayame, and last Yuka. Since Yuka was a hair stylist she did everyone's hair. Including her own. The girls all walked out of the bedroom. Their boyfriends could do nothing but stare.

Sango had pink eye shadow over her eyes and a pink tint to her cheeks. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with strands of hair coming down on the left side. She had crimson red shoes on. Yuka's hair was let down with midnight eye shadow over her dark blue eyes (I'm not sure what colour they really are but in this fanfic. They are blue.). She was wearing shoes like Kagome's except her were royal blue. Eri had light green eye shadow and her dress clung to her body. Her shoes made her the same height as Jaken and were a stunning green. Ayame had white and light pink eye shadow over her pure green eyes, and was wearing silver shoes. Her hair was wavy and laid behind her back. Then Kagome stepped out from behind Sango, the pink tint under her eyes obvious. She had blue-ish purple eye shadow and was wearing her black shoes. Her hair was let loose and flowed over her bare shoulders.

The guys all stood up and walked to their girl friends. They were all speechless. Inu-yasha could've punched Koga because he was starring at Kagome's well shown form. But he didn't have to because Ayame's fist got to his head first. HE smirked as he looked back to Kagome. Kagome gave him a small hug. "Let's go!" Eri exclaimed. They hooked arms and walked out the door to the elevator and headed to the gym, where the dance was being held.

They could hear the music as soon as the elevator doors started to open. All the girls were dragging the boys into the dance. "C'mon lets dance!" They all said together. The boys laughed as they didn't speed up the tiniest bit. People were passing them into the gym. Soon enough trouble came. "Hello, Yashie dear!" Kikyo exclaimed as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "Good-bye Kikyo" He said as he unwrapped her arms from his body. Everyone had stopped moving.

Kagome looked behind Inu-yasha to see Kikyo fuming. She glared at Kagome when she saw Kagome looking. Kagome would've glared back if she was JUST her enemy. But no she was slight competition. So she childishly stuck her tongue out at her. Then she continued to drag on Inu-yasha's hand. His one caught Inu-yasha off guard so he sped up for a second and they were almost at the door. Then he stopped moving all together until the boys were dragged to beside him then he allowed himself to be dragged a little. Once they were in the dance the boys started to walk with the girls.

They were playing Crazy Frog (I LOVE CRAZY FROG!) so, Kagome saw Miroku drag Sango onto the dance floor. "C'mon Inu-yasha lets dance!" Inu-yasha went to a table. "I don't dance." Kagome was about to yell at him when she saw Sesshomaru sitting at a table not to far away. He was being pestered by a lot of girls but he turned them all down. "Fine than I guess I'll have to go ask Sessy to dance!" Inu-yasha stood up and pulled a giggling Kagome to the dance floor.

After the dance Inu-yasha was heading back to the table. Kagome was pouting behind him. A slow song came into their ears. Kagome was holding his hand. HE still was heading for their table until he saw his brother coming their way. "Fine!" He turned around. Kagome was shocked by his sudden turn around, she walked right into him. His hands held her to him. Her arms snaked around his neck. His hands were on her hips and Kagome's head fell to his shoulder. Kagome had never felt so in place before. And Inu-yasha had never felt so right on the dance floor or anywhere else.

He never wanted to let her go. Although it would take him a long time to admit it. Her hair was tickling his arm. He looked up from the girl in his arms to see his brother pissed off and Koga glaring at him over Ayame's head. The song was over to soon. And a hip-hop song came on. He blushed and let go of Kagome. Kagome was also blushing and pulled her arms away.

Inu-yasha was once again heading to the table. Kagome followed behind him. They sat down beside each other. Sango and Miroku were coming to. Inu-yasha said he'd be right back. Then Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. There was Sesshomaru. "Hey Sessy!" She smiled. "Hello, Kagome, you look stunning tonight." Kagome blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself." Sesshomaru chuckled a little. A slow song came on. "Care to dance?" He asked holding out a hand to help her up. She looked around. "Uh…Ok." She saw Sango. "Hey! Sango! Tell Inu-yasha I'm on the dance floor k?" Sango nodded. Miroku looked frustrated as they sat down. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his. "Inu-yasha is going to kill me for letting them dance. He's worked so hard on asking her out and everything and she is out there dancing with his older brother." HE hit his head on the table. Sango lifted his head and kissed his cheek. "We can't stop her from dancing with him and one dance couldn't hurt." But Sango was wrong. Way wrong…

(Sorry for the spoiler!)

Miroku nodded. Then he hid behind Sango when a pissed off Inu-yasha came back and saw no Kagome. "Where's Kagome!" He asked Sango. "Uh…She wanted to…uh…dance." Sango was now afraid of Inu-yasha, and his wrath. "And who might she be dancing with!" His voice was getting louder. "I…uh…didn't see who she went with? Heh-heh…" Inu-yasha looked on the dance floor but Miroku knocked his head back their way. "Inu-yasha lighten up! She said she cared for you! Who was there when you woke up in the hospital? Does it really matter that while you were gone she…Um…I mean…" Inu-yasha picked Miroku by the collar. "What were you saying!" "Inu-yasha it's me your best friend Miroku! You know I make up half the stuff I say…" "MIROKU!" "OK! OK! Put me down! Thank-you! Uh…well while you were gone she hung out with Sesshomaru for a little…" Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow but the song ended and it was a hip-hop song and Inu-yasha would kill Sesshomaru if he asked her to dance with him to that kind of music…

With Kagome and Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru led her out into the middle of the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulder and she could feel his hands on her hips. Her face tinted a little. Sesshomaru smirked. She blushed under his touch. That was a good sign. They got further into the crowd until they finally met the edge of the group. Sesshomaru was right. There was his idiot of a brother looking for Kagome. But the pervert ruined his whole plan by making sure his brother didn't see them. 'I'll get the pervert for that!' He thought to himself.

When the song was over she pulled away. "I'm going to go see, my friends. Thanks for the dance." "Ok." He let her go. And watched her disappear in the crowd.

Kagome walked out of Sesshomaru's sight and started to look for Inu-yasha. And hand fell on her bare shoulder and spinned her around to the beat of the hip hop song. Next thing she knew she was in Naraku's arms. She pushed him away but he pulled her back into his arms. "Let me go!" She hissed at him. "C'mon my sweet. Why would you ever want to leave my arms?" She struggled but she couldn't get out of his grasp. She was about to scream for Inu-yasha when someone pried them apart. "Let her go Naraku. She said she didn't want to dance with you." She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Then from behind Koga started to look their way. Naraku wrench his shoulder from Sesshomaru's grasp and fumed away.

"Thanks Sessy!" She hugged him and then smiled. "I've got to go!" She turned and left. Sesshomaru smirked as he left to go find somebody…

She saw Inu-yasha's back and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Yashie! You know what? Kikyo came up with a cute nik-name for you!" Inu-yasha growled. "Where were you?" "Uh…well let's not dwell on the past! The music is calling our name!" she let go of him as he turned around. He raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey how's it goin' y'all!" They stopped and turned. Their was a DJ on the stage and he was talking into the microphone. "I got a romantic anonymous note here! Who thinks I should read it out and do what it says?"

Everyone cheered, well all the girls and a few guys. "OK! IT says:

Dear DJ,

My friend and his girlfriend are out there! They need some romance in their lives so can you play a few slow songs for them? After reading this note please say their name, which are written below, and play the songs! Thanks.

Anonymous friend of the two below!"

He read aloud. "Ok well here you go! Who wants to know who the couple is?" Everyone cheered. "This is so stupid!" "Are you kidding? That person is an awesome friend. I wonder if we know the couple!" "Well these songs are for you Kagome and Inu-yasha!" Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha looked for Miroku; he was the only one that could've done it.

Inu-yasha crossed his arms. "The letter is right you know!" She winked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing." Then Kagome's favorite slow song came on. (I don't know what song to say! So in your reviews if you want to suggest song names for future references please do!)

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear. "C'mon dance with me!" Inu-yasha blushed. The other people had formed a circle around them. Inu-yasha was happy that people couldn't see his face because he could feel the heat of a blush creep up on his face. HE wrapped his arms around Kagome's small frame. He soon forgot that there was a crowd watching him dance with her. They just flowed in the rhythm together.

Once the song was done Kagome was redder than Inu-yasha. The crowd clapped as they walked into the crowd towards their table.

They sat down as a new song started. Kagome never sat down though. "I'm gonna go for a walk. K?" Inu-yasha stood back up. And said nothing as headed to the door. She giggled as she followed him. They stepped out onto the campus. The wind blew in their hair. They could still hear the music. Kagome slipped off her shoes and hooked her arm with Inu-yasha's. Inu-yasha turned and faced Kagome. "Want to dance?" He whispered. Kagome threw her arms around Inu-yasha's neck. His hands went around her frame once more and they slow danced in each others embrace.

A/N

This is my longest chappie yet! Is that good? Well anyways it'll be awhile before I update! SRY! Oh and **_Inu136 _**is that good enough for romance? I tried! Bye!


	19. Entry of the angelic devil

**A/N**

Yay! I got a question! And as for my goal…It ain't near there and this is the 19th chapter (approx. 20 more needed!)! It's all I ask for in return of writing this story! Oh well I tried to provoke you to review…sigh

Plz do a vote on whether or not I should write lemons in the up coming chappie!

Me + friend is writing a new story! Check it out by going threw my profile plz!

I would like to thank **XoKayeBabyoX **for suggesting the song that will be used in the chapter! Another song was suggested by **Logical-Kagome **but I had already used all scenes with music in this chappie! And here is a question sent in by: **lttlemscrzy:**

inuyasha never wants her to leave his side right?.. ok then why does he sometimes leave hers? 

Very good question… (As if I'm smart enough to answer this!) UH… Well I think it's because he is sorta in denial about liking her. And he is worried about the competition. Usually when he leaves her side there is a friend with her. This is just a thought. Does it make sense? 0.o… 

**Recap: **

She giggled as she followed him. They stepped out onto the campus. The wind blew in their hair. They could still hear the music. Kagome slipped off her shoes and hooked her arm with Inu-yasha's. Inu-yasha turned and faced Kagome. "Want to dance?" He whispered. Kagome threw her arms around Inu-yasha's neck. His hands went around her frame once more and they slow danced in each others embrace.

Now Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Entry of the angelic devil! **

Sesshomaru watched as the girl of his dreams and his younger brother left the gym. He had planned on getting Kagome out there alone with him. But his brother had to do it first. He hated his brother (nothing new). He went to the restroom and when he came back there was an envelope on his table. It was sealed shut and addressed to him.

Sesshomaru smirked and opened the envelope. Inside were approximately 15 pictures. He flipped through the pictures. Perfect. Just Perfect…

With Miroku and Sango.

"Our plan worked perfectly my dearest" Miroku took Sango's hand as he led her to the dance floor yet again. "Our plan? It was all your idea so if Inu-yasha feels the need to pulverize one of us…" They danced in each other's arms. Then Sango fell into his chest. Her body went limp.

He picked her up bridal style and sat her on a chair. He checked to make sure she was breathing. She was. Good, next he shook her gently and she slowly opened her eyes. "Miroku? Miroku!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I remember! I remember everything! IT all came back to me! Like a dream!" Miroku grinned as he held her tight. "Are you tired?" HE suddenly asked worriedly.

Sango felt like lying but decided against it. She turned her head and nodded. Miroku smiled as he picked up a startled Sango and carried her up to his room.

With the two love birds! (YAY!)

Kagome leaned her head on his chest. Since her shoes were off she could no longer reach his shoulder. Inu-yasha just held her tight as a new song came on. 'Hold me when I'm gone'. (It's a slow song. Suggested by **XoKayeBabyoX,** thnx!) Inu-yasha loosened his grip on her frame. Kagome instinctively looked up at him. As to question why he let her go. He leaned down and the question was solved as their lips met. Their lips broke off for air. Kagome smiled at him as she placed a small kiss on his lips. Then a question popped in her mind. "Inu-yasha?" "Hhm?" "When exactly was our first date?" Inu-yasha thought for a second. "The night I first kissed you." He said as if it was obvious. "And when was that?" She remembered being the first to kiss him. "Don't you remember? We worked on that stupid science project…Uh…I mean." He remembered that she had been asleep.

"For some reason I don't remember getting a kiss. From you anyways…" She teased. She felt Inu-yasha tense. "What does that mean?" He growled. Kagome giggled into his chest. "Let's not change the subject. You DID kiss me while I was asleep didn't you?" "How'd you…" It clicked. She hadn't been asleep. They both laughed.

Inu-yasha leaned down for another kiss 'attack' but Kagome hadn't noticed and she moved her head to the side because she thought she had heard a noise. Then she felt a tickle on her neck as Inu-yasha kissed her neck. HE noticed this and decided to cover up for his mistake. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck. Kagome giggled. Inu-yasha was now kissing her shoulder. His neck was craned over so he could reach her shoulder. Kagome got an evil idea. She trailed her own kisses down his neck. She couldn't get to his shoulder because his shirt was tied up with his tie.

Kagome slipped her arms from his neck and untied his tie. Inu-yasha didn't notice. He was to busy making his journey down her shoulder. Next Kagome quickly undid the top 5 buttons on his shirt. Her lips were now at the nape of his neck. She slowly uncovered his shoulder and her lips covered that ground. Kagome swore that she heard someone sneak behind them. Her head snapped up making Inu-yasha lose his spot and reluctantly lift his head.

"Yashie! You out there? I know I saw you leave!" Kikyo's annoying voice called out. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. Things didn't look so great.

There he was standing with her and his shirt was half undone. His tie was undone and he had her lipstick all done his neck. Inu-yasha reluctantly let Kagome go and turned around. That's when he noticed his shirt and tie undone. "Oh perfect Kagome." He half growled half whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Over here Kikyo dear!" She called out. They saw Kikyo's head snap their direction. She obviously hadn't expected Kagome. Inu-yasha had buttoned up his shirt once again and left the tie alone. He just didn't want his chest exposed to Kikyo.

"What are YOU doing here with MY Yashie?" She hissed. Then she saw his tie was undone and a pink glitter on his neck. "Why? What's wrong with being out here all alone with him?" Kagome purred. Inu-yasha thought she was playing a dangerous game.

"He is mine!" Kikyo hissed as she jumped. She tackled Kagome. Kagome was shocked at her speed. They both fell to the ground together. Inu-yasha was about to pull Kikyo off Kagome when she went flying. Kagome had punched her in the face. Kagome jumped up. She was about to strike before Kikyo could when strong, binding arms wrapped around her. Arms and all.

"Stop this you two." "But out _Yashie _it's a fight she wants it's a fight she gets!" Kagome struggled but could not escape. "Kikyo is it obvious by now? I choose Kagome. Got it?" (I wish he would say this 4 real!) Kagome was so happy but looked to Kikyo. "But Yashie-" Kikyo started "No buts. I choose her!" Kikyo growled. "This isn't over!" She hissed and ran off, dropping an envelope. Kagome noticed and picked it up when Inu-yasha let her go.

"Kikyo dropped this." She held it out to Inu-yasha. It had his name on it. "Should I open it?" "Sure." Kagome shrugged. Kikyo had ruined her perfect moment with Inu-yasha. It was getting worse.

Inu-yasha opened the envelope and gasped. There in his hands were pictures. Pictures of...

Miroku opened Sango's door. He put her on her bed and promised to be right back. He put a note on the table in front of the couch. The note explained that he was using the room and begged him to sleep on the couch. There was a fifty dollar bill. For any inconvenience…

He put out a pillow and a few blankets for him and slipped back into the room. Sango hadn't moved. He walked up to her and leaned down kissing her passionately. Sango returned the kiss. She knew what was coming and there was no turning back now. Her hands untied his bow-tie and his shirt was gone in seconds…

(Should I fill in more detail? I want a vote!)

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha's face. His eye was twitching. She leaned over to see what he was holding and gasped. There was a picture of her kissing Sesshomaru. Next picture : Her lifting her shirt to replace it with Sesshomaru's, next picture: Her in her see-threw shirt, showing all details…

The next picture was her hugging him. There were lots more but Inu-yasha threw down the envelope. "What is this!" He yelled at Kagome. Kagome stepped back. "Inu-yasha please!" He closed in on her. "Well!" He felt betrayed. While he was helpless she was off on a trip with his brother. "Inu-yasha let me explain!" "Kagome Right now I don't want to hear you 'explanations!" He turned and left. Kagome sat on the ground and cried. She knew something bad would happen to ruin the perfect moment but she had never dreamed that it might end her love for Inu-yasha and even their trust in each other.

Kagome felt a pain slice across her lower back as a blade came in contact with her back. Kagome passed out from the pain. Slowly her life came closer and closer to an end as the blood seeped out of her. Last thing she had heard was a sharp laughter from behind her…

"Boss? Ya. I got her. Dunno…I would guess 5 hours max. Then you'd hurry. I'll watch from the bushes. Yes she planted the evidence. I don't think he will visit her at the hospital, for awhile." Naraku hung up. This plan was to perfect.

Kagome woke up hours later. She could hear a constant beep. She looked around. First thing she noticed was a silver haired figure. Inu-yasha? No. It was Sesshomaru. He looked at her. "You gave a lot of people a scare Kagome." He growled. "Nice to see you too." She sat up. Pain ripped through her lower back. "What happened?" "Well I found you outside the school, all alone, and you were unconscious with a lot of blood flowing out your back." He emotionlessly stated. Memories of what had happened with Inu-yasha came to her. She sat straight up, ignoring the pain, "I have to see him!" She spoke like it most a life or death matter.

Her head turn to Sesshomaru. Her eyes begging. "Please I have to see him." "See who? My idiotic brother?" "No. Your heart-broken brother!" She raised her voice a little. Tears streamed down her face. "Shhh. It's OK. I will go call him." "No! Don't leave me alone. Call him here." Sesshomaru could have hit himself. He didn't want her to hear their conversation. No matter. HE picked up the phone and called their dorm. No answer.

He called his cell phone. Still no answer. "I can't reach him." Kagome looked away. "But…I have to talk to him…" Sesshomaru looked at her. "What is so important?" Kagome looked at him. Tears stained her angelic face. "Oh Sesshomaru! Someone took pictures of us after you accidentally splashed my shirt with water and when I hugged you to thank-you! And the kiss! And they sent the pictures to Inu-yasha and then he ran away from me! HE probably thinks I'm a whore just like Kikyo!" She sobbed into his shirt.

The door opened. Inu-yasha walked in. Kagome turned her head. She was so happy to see him she jumped out of the bed and she collapsed on the floor. "KAGOME!" the brother's screamed together. They ran to her side. Both taking a second to glare at each other. Kagome smiled. "There goes that idea. Inu-yasha held out his hand to help her up. So did Sesshomaru. She looked at both of them and took both their hands. "I can help my girlfriend up on my own, brother." The last word was said coldly. Kagome stood up and Inu-yasha swept her up bridal style. He put her down on the bed.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Inu-yasha asked Sesshomaru with out taking his eyes off of Kagome. "Sure." He stood up and walked out the door. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha…" HE put a finger to her lips. "I'm sorry. I should trust you enough. Or at LEAST let you explain. I should have never left you alone." HE whispered. Did he think it was his fault she was hurt?

"Inu-yasha it's not your fault. And as for my story…" "It's ok you can tell me another time." He whispered. Kagome smiled as he wiped away a tear.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Inu-yasha!" She cried into his shirt. She was crying because of pain. Pain ripping her heart. Pain across her back. Pain she knew she had caused Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome's form. "Shh. It's ok. We will work everything out once you are better. I will always be by your side." Kagome looked up into his absolute, amber eyes looking down upon her.

Then she looked around. "What time is it?" Inu-yasha shrugged as he looked at his watch. "It is 7 past mid night." "Oh." Kagome stood up. She winced but stood up. But as soon as she was up. She was once again swept from her feet. "You are lying down." He said sternly. Kagome pouted. But she didn't argue, then giving him the puppy eyes as he set her down. "You are NOT going to get up." "You didn't even wait to hear what I was going to ask for!" "I don't have to! I know you were going to ask if you could stand up or if I could get you something so I would leave you alone. So the answer is no." "Oh but how wrong you are Yashie!" He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome's arms suddenly lashed out and pulled him down. "I just wanted to cuddle." She whispered. Then she let go and turned away from him. "But you said the answer was no…so…" Inu-yasha gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Night…Angel." Kagome smiled. She turned around kissed his neck at a random spot and dove her head into his chest. Soon she was fast asleep…

Inu-yasha couldn't sleep. He felt guilty. He had tracked down Kikyo to find out where she got the pictures and she had kissed him. She had tied up his hands. Finally he had gotten loose but by that time all he had left on were his boxers. He had pushed Kikyo off him and grabbed his clothes. Kikyo's sobbing was echoing in his head. Then a call from the hospital appeared on his cell. He didn't feel like talking so he went and found out where the number came from. After checking around for Kagome of course.

He would tell her, later. Much later. Kagome woke up approx. one hour later. She sighed. Then she realized her position. Inu-yasha had fallen sleep and he had leaned onto his back. But he was holding Kagome so tight that he had pulled her on top of him. He was shirtless and was still holding her tight. Kagome didn't want to wake him up but her only chance to get off was to slip out. When she tried pain tore through her back. Her hands were on his chest on both sides of her head. Her waist had fallen right between his semi-spread out legs.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Inu-yasha's lips formed a smile. He just woke up because he felt something on his chest move so when he looked down he saw Kagome lying there. In a swift movement he slipped his hands from around her back to her hips. Then he lifted her form and brought her up more, only bringing her down so her lips would meet his. "You're in a good mood this morning." Kagome giggled.

Inu-yasha smiled as he put a trail of kisses down her neck. Kagome let out the smallest moan that made Inu-yasha the happiest man or puppy alive. (heh-heh)! Inu-yasha brought kisses to her shoulder. She was still wearing her dress. It was ripped in the back so when Inu-yasha's right hand went up to rub the small of her back gently, he found the rip and slid his hand onto her back. Kagome looked at him when she felt his hand on her back. (right above her ass).

He smiled as he planted more kisses along her shoulder. Soon he came to the rim of her dress. He pouted at her. She laughed. Inu-yasha took his left hand off her hip and Kagome looked at him full of suspicion. He planted a quick kiss on her lips as he slowly undid her zipper. Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha felt her hands leave their position on his chest as they went to cause trouble and do up the zipper. Inu-yasha took his left hand from the half unzipped zipper and held both her hands in his. "She stuck her tongue out at him as he lowered her dress a little more and continued down.

Kagome gasped as his lips crushed hers. Then her hands were free but all thoughts of spoiling Inu-yasha's plans were erased as his tongue and hers 'fought'. Inu-yasha finished her zipper all the way down (past the rip in her dress).

Kagome pulled away as she felt her dress uncover her strapless bra. (Past the rip in her dress.). "If I'm topless it's only fair." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her more. Kagome was set on revenge. She was about to start her handy work when there was a knock on the door. "Miss Higurashi? May I come in?" A female voice called. "Shit…" She mumbled under her breath. She quickly pulled her dress back on. She zipped up the back quickly and pushed herself up. Inu-yasha's hands slipped from her body and fell to his side as he pushed him self into a seating position and threw his legs off the bed. Surprised when he found his belt undone…"Come in!" Kagome was sitting up.

A nurse walked in, blushing when her eyes met Inu-yasha's sitting form beside Kagome, with out his shirt on and an undone belt. She mumbled something and then did a whole bunch of stuff on a machine (the one that was beeping). "When can I bring her home?" Inu-yasha asked the nurse bluntly. "Uh…Well give me a minute…and…In an hour she will be fine to go home." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank-you, nurse!" Kagome exclaimed all too happily. Once the nurse was gone Inu-yasha stood up braking Kagome's arms from his body.

"Isn't it great?" Kagome exclaimed. "Huh? Ya. Sure." Kagome stood up. Inu-yasha had taken a few steps away and his back was to her. Kagome snuck up on him the pounced on his back. Inu-yasha nearly lost his balance as he leaned forward due to the unexpected extra weight. Then he bent back up straight. "Nice going Kagome I almost fell over! I would have fallen flat on my face!" "I knew you would catch your balance!" She giggled. Inu-yasha and Kagome "argued" for the rest of the hour until a doctor came in. She kicked Inu-yasha into the hall way and did a full examination on Kagome.

After the doctor came out, Inu-yasha attempted to enter her room but the doctor held out an arm. "Wait a minute or two." Inu-yasha was puzzled but waited 'til exactly two minutes passed and he entered the room. Kagome was still zipping up the back of her dress. "Pervert!" She yelled. Since her dress was not fully zipped it showed her whole front. Inu-yasha blushed but he closed the door and continued to walk in. Kagome had just finished when Inu-yasha came and picked her up bridal-style.

"Inu-yasha I am fully capable of walking!" Kagome whispered seductively in his ear. Inu-yasha smiled but continued carrying her out. A nurse giggled at the sight of him carrying her out. The top to his suit was hanging on one arm and he was carrying a very fancily dressed beauty. He went to the nurses' desk and signed her out. Then he walked her outside and placed her in the front seat, beside the driver's, put on her seat belt and did up his own seat belt. Then he started the car and they headed out.

They went to the school and before he could pick her up again she jumped out. Pain seared through her back but she ignored it. She ran to the elevator. "Hurry Yashie! You're going to miss the elevator!" She called. Inu-yasha pulled the keys from the car and ran to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist just as the doors closed behind him. Kagome's giggles echoed in the elevator. They pushed their floor button and Kagome leaned back onto his hard chest.

The doors opened on the lobby and in came a friend Kagome hadn't seen in a long time. "Rin!" She pushed out of Inu-yasha's grasp and hugged the excited girl. The two girls were almost twins. Inu-yasha crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest. "Kagome! Long time no see!" Rin turned and pointed to Inu-yasha. "This him? Your boyfriend? The one you said SO much about?" Rin winked at Kagome. Inu-yasha turned his head to look at Kagome. Then he turned his gaze to Rin. He was about to talk but Rin cut him off. "I think your right you know!" She said as she circled around him. Kagome was fighting off laughter with all her might.

"I never lie!" Kagome pretended to be offended. Rin giggled. Inu-yasha couldn't take it anymore. "What are you two talking about?" "You ARE her boyfriend right?" Inu-yasha nodded. Rin almost had a heart attack. She had been joking. She didn't actually think that the two were a couple! While his gaze was upon Rin Kagome mouthed his name to her. "Inu-yasha right?" Rin smiled as he turned to Kagome for an explanation. Seeing her put on an innocent face he turned back to Rin.

"And what exactly did Kagome say about me?" He asked bluntly. "Oh you know the usual." He cocked an eyebrow, telling her to continue. "Girl stuff" She said simply. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing like crazy. Pointing at Rin then to Inu-yasha, then herself then back to Rin. Rin was also laughing and then she turned to Inu-yasha. "Seriously though, are you her boyfriend?" Inu-yasha nodded confused. Rin gapped. She turned to Kagome. She hugged her friend. "I never thought I would see the day!" Inu-yasha finally clicked. They had tricked him. She had never heard of him or the fact that Kagome was even seeing anyone at all.

"So Inu-yasha you seem fit for Kagome. Hmm. Ok better than the last few jerks. Just so you know Inu-yasha, they didn't past my test!" Kagome smiled. "Rin! They tried to attack you!" "They simply couldn't understand the concept of a joke!" "You weren't as easy on them as you were on him!" "Yeah but they weren't your boyfriends!" Rin exclaimed. Inu-yasha stepped in. "Would Koga happen to be one of the people who didn't…pass?" "Uh…Yeah one of them was named Koga…He's the one that tried to punch me then he tried to trip me…I ended up giving him a black eye!" Rin exclaimed happily. "You wanna hear some of Kagome's child hood stories?" She said happily as she jumped behind Inu-yasha to avoid Kagome's hand. "RIN!" Inu-yasha laughed. Kagome had cornered Rin and was about to attack. She lunged for her and was caught by Inu-yasha. "Sure." He held Kagome. Kagome struggled but couldn't get out.

"Let me see…Hey Kagome how about the one with that 9th grader in the 8th grade?" Kagome's mouth dropped. "Rin!" She turned suddenly and pecked Inu-yasha on the lips. He smirked. "It's going to take more than that to get me to let you go." Kagome pouted as she turned. "Rin! You tell and…oh! I will do my 11th grade plan!" "You wouldn't!" "I would! And I know the perfect person too!" Rin smiled at her. She shrugged. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Seeing you with him and all." Since poor Inu-yasha had no idea what they were talking about he took this as a bad thing. "Ok I'm thinking I will let her go. One…Two…" Rin yelled a bunch of protests. Kagome smiled wickedly. "Oh wait. I don't know now…" He let her go. She jumped for Rin but he pulled her back into him. Rin was covering her self with her arms and her eyes were shut tight.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome moaned. She was so close. "I will let you go but be civilized." "You know the last guy that told Kagome not to fight got a black eye and a broken arm." Rin smiled. Kagome punched her arm. "Ow!" the elevator opened on their floor. Rin skipped out. "You're on this floor too?" Inu-yasha asked worriedly. "Yup!"

Inu-yasha sighed and Kagome laughed as her and Rin skipped ahead. Thankfully all threats were forgotten as the two girls (angelic devils in Inu-yasha's mind) skipped away giggling in the hall. Then Rin stopped. "Oh no." He whispered. She was their next door neighbor. Kagome smiled. "Rin! Is this your dorm?" She pointed at the door where she had stopped. "Yup! I have the worst roomie though. I broke his nose in high school for getting me and you confused and giving me your love letter!" Rin smiled. Kagome's smile disappeared. "Him?" "Yeah! Well It's getting late I should get going! Bye!" She gave Kagome a hug then turned to Inu-yasha and gave him a big hug. "If you brake up with her call me!" She whispered in his ear. "As if." He whispered back. Rin laughed as she unlatched from him. "Later!" Rin opened the door and left.

Inu-yasha smiled as he opened the door seeing as Kagome didn't have her key. They got in and Inu-yasha kicked his shoes in the closet and walked into their room. Kagome kicked off her shoes beside Inu-yasha's shoes. (I forgot Inu-yasha had found her shoes and brought them with him). She went into their room and let herself fall onto her bed. Her hair was spread out all over the place. Inu-yasha smiled as he sat down beside her on her bed. He got an evil idea.

He reached his hand down and tickled Kagome's stomach. Kagome laughed and threw her head back. Inu-yasha took the chance to restart his trail of kisses down her neck. Kagome smiled as she enjoyed the sensation. But then her revenge plan from earlier came to her. Her hands slyly reached for her target for the perfect revenge…

Inu-yasha kissed down her soft neck. Reaching the nape of her neck his hands gently slipped under her back and he began to slip the zipper down. Kagome's hands seemed to not exist. He had expected her to wrap them lovingly around his neck or to try something…

A/N

Remember to do vote!


	20. So close yet so far

A/N 

People voted on lemons! So be warned the chapter** WILL** have some minor **lemons**!

Recap: 

He reached his hand down and tickled Kagome's stomach. Kagome laughed and threw her head back. Inu-yasha took the chance to restart his trail of kisses down her neck. Kagome smiled as she enjoyed the sensation. But then her revenge plan from earlier came to her. Her hands slyly reached for her target for the perfect revenge…

Inu-yasha kissed down her soft neck. Reaching the nape of her neck his hands gently slipped under her back and he began to slip the zipper down. Kagome's hands seemed to not exist. He had expected her to wrap them lovingly around his neck or to try something…

Review:

Erin

wait, i'm confused.If seshomaru is older than all of them, how do they havr the same classes and stuff? is it a university thing?

Ok. Yes he is older. And I am not positive, but in some colleges/universities older people can have a class or two with an older person. K?

Notice: (You don't have to read the following)

I would like to thank: 

Erin + Roxanne: for introducing me to Inu-yasha and anime!

Anna + Valerie: for introducing me to fanfiction.

My bro: for convincing my mom to let me get extra computer time to write!

**Logical-Kagome**: for sending in more than 10 reviews!

And every one else for reviewing! The list of everyone to ever review will be at the bottom!

Chapter 20: So close yet so far 

Kagome's hands slid down the small gap between the two bodies. She undid his belt and his pants. In a second his pants were off. HE almost didn't notice when the air touched his legs. But he noticed when the band of his boxer's lifted a little. He broke off the kiss with Kagome half for air and half to check on the reason his boxers were lifting.

As soon as his lips left hers she stopped doing what she had been doing. She had gotten him just where she wanted. He looked down at her. She gave him innocent eyes. She slowly lifted her legs then in a swift movement her legs wrapped around his and she flipped him. His faced showed surprise for less than a second. He put his hands from her hips and tickled her stomach. Making her realize that her dress was resting on her hips…not surprisingly just where his hands had been.

Kagome's laughter rang through out the room. "Hahahaha…Stop! Inu-yasha! Hahahaha!" Was all she could say. He flipped back on top of her. "Say please." He whispered in her ear. Kagome pretended to think about before she crashed her lips on his in between a giggle and a laugh.

Kagome hoped that it would slow his 'torture' enough for her to escape. Unfortunately, it did. Kagome flipped him back and she crushed her lips on his.

Inu-yasha was not so weak this time and brought his hands back to a soft touch of her stomach. Just trailing his fingers down her stomach made her throw her head back and laugh. Inu-yasha smirked as Kagome's body fell on his because she lost balance to the sudden urge to laugh.

"Inu-yasha!" she giggled. He smiled. He leaned his head up off the pillow. "Say please." Kagome thought for a moment. "Fine! Fine! Just let me go first." "Hmmm…No." He tickled her more. "Please! Please!" Kagome screamed. Kagome continued to slowly giggle as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You are evil. Pure evil" she whispered.

"I know Angel." Kagome smiled. She shifted her head and started to kiss down his neck. Inu-yasha hadn't expected her to start next so for awhile he just laid back and enjoyed her lips touch. She was going down his chest and her speed was killing him. She was moving so slow it was torture. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. "Now who's evil?" Inu-yasha whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled. "I know Baby." She whispered back. "Since when do you call me Baby?" Inu-yasha smirked. "You like Yashie better?" "I see your point."

That's when Kagome felt it. Air along her whole body. Her dress was gone. Was about to hiss this fact at Inu-yasha and scold him, when she realized she had undressed him to nothing but his boxers.

Instead of scolding him she grabbed the blankets and threw them over the two. Inu-yasha smirked as he felt the silky material cover his body.

Inu-yasha's hand trailed up her right side. When he got to her bra his hand slipped under her body. He pressed his lips to hers once more. He was about to undo it when Kagome shifted making his finger's lose their spot at the clip.

He pulled his lips from hers. Had she shifted on purpose…?

With the missed Sango and Miroku…

Miroku had removed her dress and they two were lying in each others embrace kissing for the what seemed to be the millionth time that night. Sango smiled as they pulled away for air. She had just managed to get off his boxers and he was trying to get her underwear off. She decided to give in to him and lifted up her hips to help him.

After he got off her only piece of clothing left he crushed her swollen lips yet again. After they surfaced Miroku teased her by trailing his manhood (everyone know what that is Right!) along her womanhood but refusing to enter.

He had one hand on her hip as the other hand flew up from its old job of removing the clothes and went to her womanhood. He gently and slowly entered his finger in her. Sango moaned his name as he pulled out quickly. Sango's hands were on his back and pulled his chest close to hers, not that he tried to pull away. He put a new finger up to explore her.

Sango let out another moan of his name. Miroku smiled. Then he licked off his fingers. He placed his manhood at her entry. Sango smiled evilly. AS soon as he pushed forward a little Sango dogged. Miroku was shocked. He knew she had wanted it so why had she dogged?

Sango smiled at him evilly. She brought her lips to his ear. "Payback…" She whispered. "Oh you're evil." He whispered in her ear. She just smiled. The next time she would grant him entry.

He readied for another try. He pushed in. He was holding both her hips as he entered. They both moaned at the pleasure of feeling the one they loved most so…close.

Then they broke apart and he dove back in faster and harder. Trying to bring her to her climax. After a few more entries he was at her climax. He pulled out to go again and break her first climax. They had both broken a sweat by now. He was about to dive in when his phone rang. It was still in his pocket of his jacket that was in the front closet.

He looked at her. "Go get it." She whispered. He didn't want to leave her but it had already rung a few times. He reluctantly lifted himself of her fragile body. He took a quick intake of her full body. It was the first time he had seen her full body. And it was his to touch and kiss. He smiled to himself as he caught her doing an intake on his body. He turned and walked out to get his phone. His hand on the door knob when he realized Sesshomaru could be back and could be out there. He pulled on his boxers and his pants.

Then he went back out. Sesshomaru was not there. "Few." He hadn't wanted to deal with him right then. He grumpily fished out his cell. "What!" HE growled Inu-yasha like into the phone. "Bad time?" A girl's voice called into the phone. 'Who?' "Kind of. Can I ask who this is?" "I am a nurse from the hospital. I am calling to check in on Miss. Sango." "Sango is fine. She remembers. Bye." He sleepily answered as he hung up.

He walked back into the room. Sango had cuddled under the blankets. No view for him. He threw his cell phone on a chair and popped in the bed beside her. She had fallen asleep.

He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulled her back into his chest and fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world…

With Inu-yasha and Kagome…

Inu-yasha looked down at a Kagome with an evil grin. "Oops?" she whispered innocently. Inu-yasha smirked as his hands fell to her hips. Inu-yasha's lips crushed Kagome's.

Kagome couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew she loved him, but she had never thought she would find a guy at college, especially not with in the first month. Kagome returned the kiss. Opening her lips so her tongue could ask for entry into his mouth Kagome moaned. Entry was granted.

Inu-yasha's hands had snuck back up. He had successfully un-did the clip. He was trying to lift her back up unnoticed so he could slip it from her body. He was just about to lift her when a knocking noise broke them apart.

Inu-yasha turned his head. He rolled off Kagome. Kagome blushed when she realized her bra strap was undone and it almost fell off as she sat up. She quickly did it back up. Inu-yasha pouted. He mumbled some thing about all his hard work as Kagome got off the bed and grabbed her house coat.

Wearing her baby-pink house coat that ended just before her knees she looked through the eye hole. An angry Koga was standing out side the door. "Who is it?" Inu-yasha asked as he pulled on some pants. "Uh…It's for me!" She opened the door a crack and popped her head out. "Hi Koga. What are you doing here know?" It was around 2 am. "Have you seen Ayame?" "No. Not since around 11 at the dance. Why? Is something wrong?" The door was now fully open. "Uh…Ya. But there's so time to explain it." He was about to turn when he remembered Inu-yasha was her room mate. 'I hope the mutt is keeping his dirty paws off her.' Then he noticed she had nothing covering her legs. 'What the-?'

"Who-" Inu-yasha appeared behind Kagome. "Koga…" Inu-yasha growled. "Mutt…" Kagome rolled her eyes. Inu-yasha's arm had found its way around her waist. Koga noticed this and instinctively growled. Inu-yasha pulled Kagome into his chest. "Not now Inu-yasha!" Kagome hissed. "Stop hiding behind Kagome!" Koga growled. Inu-yasha smirked as he unwound his arm from Kagome. "And leave her out of our fight!" Inu-yasha stepped in front of Kagome. He attempted to push her back into the dorm but She pushed in front of him. "Inu-yasha don't you dare pick a fight with Koga!" Her back was to Koga. Inu-yasha scowled. Koga wound his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her into him. "Now who's hiding behind her!" Inu-yasha growled.

Kagome pushed out of his arm. "And you! Go find Ayame!" Koga seemed to think for a minute until he remembered the whole reason he had gone to their door. "Well Mutt, I will be back sometime!" And he ran off. Kagome let out a breath. Inu-yasha was wrapping his arm around Kagome. She turned and started to walk into their dorm when Rin popped out of her dorm! (Go older Rin!)

"Hey! What's all the commotion about!" Rin whined. She was wearing yellow, silk pjs with cute white, angle kittens. Inu-yasha looked at her. Clear on his face showed annoyance. She pushed him away from Kagome. She gave Kagome a hug then dragged her into her dorm. Inu-yasha blinked (anime style). 'What just happened?' He thought. He went back into his dorm. Forgetting Kagome didn't have her keys he closed the door and went and sat on the couch. Deciding to flick threw the channels he turned on the TV.

Kagome felt Inu-yasha's soft grasp leave her then next thing she knew she was in a dorm identical to hers except for two things. 1: no Inu-yasha. 2: a hyper questioning Rin.

"Sorry to pull you from your boyfriend!" She exclaimed. She had said boyfriend in a different tone. Kagome rolled her eyes. "So how far have you two gotten? Judging by what you're wearing-" "And what's that supposed to mean!" "I mean that you two were obviously having fun until…Whatever brought you two into the hall way to disturb me." Rin smiled. "What ever!" Kagome turned so she wouldn't see the blush she felt creep on her face. Rin smiled. "So what made you decide to date him?" "Uh well…Sango really wanted me to double date and so Miroku chose one of his friends…" "Who just so happens to be your roomie?"

"Well…ya." Kagome sighed. "And he also happens to be a hunk." Rin walked around to see Kagome blushing. "Ha! I knew it!" "Knew what!" "Oh never mind. Go back to your boyfriend." Rin pushed Kagome out the door.

Kagome turned around. "Night!" and with that she was left all alone in the hall. Wait! She was alone and she didn't have her keys! Kagome knocked on her dorm room door.

Inu-yasha smiled. He heard knocking and knew it could only be one person. He got up and walked to the door. Just as he suspected, Kagome was glaring at the door as if it was its fault for her being out there. HE opened the door a crack. "Can I help you?" He asked innocently. "Inu-yasha." She said with venom in her voice. "Yes?" he asked ingenuously. "Let. Me. In. NOW." She coolly hissed. ""Please?" He pushed his luck. Kagome's hand swiftly went towards the door and she pushed. 'Holy crap she's strong!' He thought as he pushed back. 'But no match for me.'

Then voices of guys echoed in their ears. People were coming. Not just people bye the sounds of it, guys, 5 or 6 maybe. Inu-yasha smirked. Kagome glared at him then softened her gaze which made Inu-yasha look at her suspiciously. "You know what? It's a little to hot for my house coat in the hallway." She started to pull it off her shoulders then she was about to undo it. Inu-yasha could tell the guys were about to turn the corner.

Kagome's mind was panicking. 'What if he doesn't let me in on time? Wait. This is the over-obsessive Inu-yasha we're talking about. It's also the evil Inu-yasha that won't let his girlfriend in her dorm!' Her mind battled. Just as she saw a guy out of the corner of her eye Inu-yasha's strong arm pulled her in. He closed the door and pulled her into his chest. Her house coat fell to the floor at the swift movement…

Miroku & Sango

Miroku woke up at 7:00 AM. Sango was still pulled tight to his chest. He planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Morning Sunshine." He whispered as her chocolate eyes flickered open. "Morning" She yawned. "You feel like doing something today?" Miroku pulled himself up a little, making Sango's head lean on his open chest.

"Sure. Why don't we call Inu-yasha and Kagome?" Sango asked. "You realize Inu-yasha will have my head for calling at 7:06 AM." Miroku asked. "Yup." Miroku leaned over and grabbed the phone. He dialed his best friends dorm number waited for an answer…

With Inu-yasha & Kagome continued of the night…

AS Kagome's house coat fell to the floor Inu-yasha swept her off her feet and put her down on the bed. Inu-yasha was leaning in for a kiss but he stopped when he saw how tired she was. He could see she was determined not to spoil the whole thing by showing her sleepiness. Inu-yasha moved his kiss to her cheek. "You need some rest." And he pulled her into his chest.

Kagome let her self go as she cuddled into his muscular form. Her eyes slid closed as she could feel his stomach using a small amount of pressure with every breath. Soon enough a ringing sound was waking her up.

"Hmm?" She lifted her head from the abnormally hard pillow. Then she realized the so called pillow was Inu-yasha's chest. She was slid in between his legs and lying completely on him. Inu-yasha's arm had already shot at the phone. One arm still around Kagome he answered the phone. "Hello!" He growled. He had awoken a few minutes before the phone rang and he had been admiring Kagome's peaceful face.

Now that he had been disturbed he was pissed. "Hi! Miroku here." Miroku's voice came in the background. "I want to talk to Kagome." Sango's voice could be heard in the background. "Can you pass the phone to Kagome?" Inu-yasha covered the phone's end with his shoulder. "Sango wants to talk to you. Is that ok?" "Yup!" Kagome pulled her self up and sat in between his legs as she took the phone from him. "Hello?" "Hey!" "Oh my gosh! Really? That's great! Ya sure we can do something together!" "Uh huh! Sure! Lunch? Same place? Ok! Sounds great. What about what we should wear…" And that's where Inu-yasha's interest in the one-sided-conversation being held in front of him.

He turned his interest to Kagome in front of him. Blocking out the sound he admired her figure. As his eyes glided up her back he noticed a small bug on the clip of her bra. Inu-yasha could imagine her response when she found a bug on her back and had known it was there and done nothing. Yet he could also imagine her once she felt his hand near the clip. Either way he got it bad.

But being over-protective Inu-yasha he couldn't stand that she might feel 'threatened' by the bug or even scared of the bug. And he couldn't stand the thought of that bug crawling all over her. He slowly brought his hand up and flicked the bug. But in doing so he flicked the clip and it came undone.

Kagome let out the smallest scream. Loud enough for Inu-yasha and Sango to hear. "What was that?" Sango asked on the other end. "PERVERT!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha turned. "Let me explain! There was a bug on your back and-" "A bug! So? I'm not one of those wimpy girls that'll pass out if they see a bug!" Sango's laughter echoed from the phone. "What's so funny?" She asked as she picked the phone back up and pushed speaker phone. "Oh and watch what you say you are on speaker."

"GiggleOk. It's funny that he seems to have done something wrong but he was trying to help you out. And I mean he is your boyfriend. You have always been so…strict with guys and you know it! Anyways see you later! Bye!" And then the phone went to the dial tone. "What!" Kagome furiously hung up the phone and leaned over to put it away. Inu-yasha's hand had went for the phone but once he saw her grab it he retreated his hand. But when Kagome leaned to put it back her bra slid off and she fell on Inu-yasha's chest. Kagome blushed as she felt her bare chest collide with his. Inu-yasha's face also went a shade closer to pink.

Kagome was about to pull herself up when she realized if she did it would give Inu-yasha the perfect glimpse of her. She had already started to pull her self up when she realized this. She crashed down back onto his chest. 'Big mistake. It's just as bad as giving him a small peek!' she scolded herself. Inu-yasha wondered why she had fallen back down and wrapped her arms around his back.

More blush appeared on both their faces. Inu-yasha turned his head. "Go ahead." "Hm?" "I'm not looking so you can get up." He simply said. "Oh…thanks." She got up and clipped her bra back on. "You can turn back now." She had hung up the phone and was walking in the washroom.

"What are you doing?" "Taking a shower. We have a lunch date with Sango and Miroku." "You could have checked with me before you set us up for a date!" "Sorry!" She smiled as she closed the door she winked at him. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. He went into his washroom and closed the door.

Looking in his mirror he sighed. 'Why would a girl as perfect as Kagome want to be with someone like me?' He put his hand on his face. "She's too good for me. I'll tell her later." Letting out a breath he brushed his teeth. Then he popped in for a quick shower. "Shit." He realized he had been so deep in thought he had forgotten his clothes. He put his ear to the door. The shower was still going. He slipped out the door and opened his drawers with out lifting his head to look into the room...

A/N

I know this is kind of a short chappie but I am sad to say I didn't make my goal…Do you think you could try to review more often so I could still get 100 by 25? THX! UR THE BEST! AND I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERY ONE OF THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING THOUGH OUT THE WHOLE STORY!

Fanficluv7Inu

Erin

XoKayeBabyoX

Inu136

inu'sdarkangel189

Myesha

Logical Kagome sent in the most reviews!

lttlemscrzy

Kogome-cutie

Emmy

Nomadgirl66

carely

inu kurama

Woe is me

Cryingdevil1029

Inuyashas girl04

Lil-epad

Angel-from-hell321

Kamilog

Rocker-girl007

InuChibbi

Heart-broken-101

Zoomzoom

NDD CLueLeSs

Darkangel848

d

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome

thehol3

cherimai

fullmetal-inugrl848


	21. Elevator Issues

Recap: 

Looking in his mirror he sighed. 'Why would a girl as perfect as Kagome want to be with someone like me?' He put his hand on his face. "She's too good for me. I'll tell her later." Letting out a breath he brushed his teeth. Then he popped in for a quick shower. "Shit." He realized he had been so deep in thought he had forgotten his clothes. He put his ear to the door. The shower was still going. He slipped out the door and opened his drawers with out lifting his head to look into the room...

Chapter 21: Elevator…Issues

Kagome had taken her shower and had gotten out. She dried herself and then turned to grab her clothes off the rack. Her eyes closed her hand met the cold, empty shelf. She hit her head. She had been in such a hurry she had forgotten her outfit. She wrapped her towel tightly around her delicate looking frame and was about to open the door. 'Wait. What if he hears that the shower is off and comes out to try something?'

Kagome turned and turned the shower back on. Then she opened the door and went to her dresser. After not finding anything she turned around and saw Inu-yasha in his towel around his waist, searching his dresser for clothes... Or at least she guessed clothes.

She moved to behind him. What was the best way to get him back? Kagome snuck her arms around him with out touching him. She was about to tickle him when he stood up and knocked her off her feet. As soon as he felt his back come in contact with something. He swiftly moved his arms behind him. Feeling that he caught the 'somebody' behind him he held her with one arm and turned around.

There Kagome smiled innocently at him. Then her hands flew up and she caught the falling towel. "And what exactly what were you doing behind my back?" Inu-yasha asked suspiciously. "I wasn't about to tickle you for revenge of your earlier perverted ness." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "You know I could drop you and make you lose your towel any moment I wish to?" Kagome gulped. She tried to stand up but she couldn't because the angle by which he held her. "Ok…ok you can stand me up now." "Not until I do this." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Kagome blushed as he stood her up and pulled away. Then he turned back to his dresser.

"Hmmm…What should I wear?" "I don't know." Kagome was at her closet. She picked out a short, jean skirt and a baby pink tank-top. Inu-yasha saw what she was planning on wearing and couldn't help the small grumble come from deep in his throat. Kagome eyed him suspiciously. He turned and continued to shuffle threw his clothes.

Kagome let out a breath and walked over to help him find something. In the end he wore a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a tight black shirt. The black shirt showed every detail of his six-pack and his muscular chest. Inu-yasha had chosen the shirt. Kagome thought it was his way to pay her back for her choice of skirt.

Kagome collected her clothes then disappeared into the washroom. Soon enough she came out wearing the short skirt and the pink tank top. Inu-yasha had just gone into the washroom and gotten on the pants. He still hadn't put on his shirt as he sat down on his bed. Kagome walked out and grabbed her purse. "What time we got to be there for?" "Twelve." "It's only 8:00. Why you getting your purse?" "Well I don't know about you but just because I have a lunch scheduled I still like to eat breakfast."

Inu-yasha sighed he leaned back. "So where are we going?" "Who said anything about 'we'?" Kagome smiled as she put some stuff in her purse then went into her washroom again. Surprisingly the door was left open. Inu-yasha walked over and leaned against the door frame to see her putting on some light make-up. "I did." Kagome turned and started to walk out the door but stopped in her tracks when she felt an all too familiar arm wrap around her waist. Kagome giggled as she pushed out of his grasp and walked out of the bedroom. Inu-yasha was leaning in their room doorframe as she got on her shoes.

"Bye!" She called out as she opened the door. "Call me when I should leave for lunch. And tell me where we are having lunch." Kagome waved good bye and walked into the hall. She didn't walk away and waited for Inu-yasha to join her in the hall. After a few moments he still hadn't appeared. 'I will pretend I forgot something.' She thought as she unlocked the door and walked right into him. She was knocked off balance and fell flat on her butt at his feet. "I could get used to this." He smirked as she glared up at him. "And just where were you going?" Kagome asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well a man has to eat." He shrugged as Kagome helped herself up. "Don't you mean DOGS have to eat?" She jumped to dodge his arm when she called him a dog. She giggled as she went into the room only to have him chase her. "So what made you come back anyways?" HE asked as he jogged into the room. "I forgot my notes." "Notes?" "Yup. I'm setting Rin up with a guy. I need my notes to help."

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. Kagome had forgotten he was chasing her and calmed down. She slowly walked to her desk and got out a few pieces of paper. Then she closed the drawer and locked it. "Why did you lock it?" Inu-yasha's curious mind spoke aloud. "Because I don't want you to see the other stuff I might have in that drawer." Kagome shrugged. Inu-yasha slowly made his way to behind her.

He hugged her from behind and pulled her back into his chest. He was about to whisper something in her ear when a big bang came from their front door. Inu-yasha opened the door. A gang of three big muscular guys were closing in on a girl that had been previously banging and leaning on the door. "Rin!" Kagome screamed as she rushed to Rin's side. Inu-yasha cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

"Think you can gang up on a defenseless girl and not pay the price?" "Is the price getting to beat you up?" One of them sneered. "And she isn't defenseless she knocked Randy out cold." Another one commented as he pointed to a limp man to the side. Rin had a few cuts on her face but fire burned in her eyes. "Now it is three against three." Rin said as she shot up.

Inu-yasha's arm stuck before her. "I can handle three pathetic guys on my own." He growled. The guys laughed and cracked their knuckles. They took a step forward and Inu-yasha stood his ground. Three punches suddenly were thrown at him he dodged. "Oh so he doesn't only talk. He avoids to." The middle guy laughed as he kicked. Inu-yasha jumped over the leg and threw a punch at the guy on the left. They guy went flying back.

He jumped back on his feet and wiped the dripping blood from his lip. "So he got a little strength in him." He scoffed. Inu-yasha was in the middle of sending a kick when one of the guys ran behind him and hurled a punch for Inu-yasha's back. IT was aimed at his pressure point, promising him pain.

Inu-yasha shut his eyes tight to prepare for the upcoming pain. The pain never arrived. He spun around to see his brother holding the guy's fist. "You owe me." HE stated coldly. "I could've handled the pain." "And while you were 'handling' the pain they could have hurt the girls." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. His brother always but in. The guys stared in shock. "Let's get out of here!" "Next time you want to fight my little brother don't get these two girls involved. Got it?" "Y…yes Sesshomaru!" And the guys raced each other out of the hall. "I'm glad I came to check on Kagome." Inu-yasha turned. "Hey! I don't need you to scare off my fights and WE don't need you to check in on her!" Inu-yasha yelled as he stepped in front of Kagome and Rin.

Kagome's eyes automatically rolled and she stepped in front of the practically steaming Inu-yasha. "It was nice of you to check in on me!" She smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru was not the type to smile but the fact that his brother was sending him pathetic death glares and Kagome was smiling at him he couldn't help but put the tiniest curve to his lips. Kagome suddenly pulled back. Inu-yasha's arm was around her waist and he had pulled her to his chest. "Inu…yasha!" she started this made a cocky smirk kick the small smile off Sesshomaru's face. Then she pulled away.

"Oh! Sesshomaru this is my cousin-" "Favorite cousin!" She pushed in front of the couple. "I'm Rin!" "Whoa! You look like Inu-yasha! You two must be brothers!" Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared as he glared over her shoulder at Inu-yasha. "I do NOT look like him!" he growled. "Yes you do! And what's your name?" "Sesshomaru." "Hmmm…Never heard of you." She shrugged. Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hey!" "Uh huh. Yup. Hey I got an idea! Yes expect another two. K! Bye!" She hung up. She pulled Sesshomaru from Rin and an angry Inu-yasha.

"Sessy?" "Ya…?" "Could you do me a tiny favor?" "Depends." "Please!" "Tell me what it is and we will see." Kagome gave him the puppy eyes, but knew he wasn't the type to fall for that. She gave him a hug, and whispered her idea in his ear. HE looked at her. "But…" "Please! If it wasn't important to me do you think I would ask you?" "No. Fine, but just this once." Kagome smiled and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and dragged him back. Then she dragged Rin away. But soon she ran back. "If you two fight I will kill you both!" "Fine!" they yelled in union.

They were shooting death glares at each other as Kagome popped behind the corner with Rin right behind her. "So what do you think of his brother?" Kagome slyly asked. "Why?" Rin suspiciously countered. "He seems like an 'I'm all high and mighty' kind of person." Kagome giggled.

"You're right, he is, but he really needs one thing and he came be romantic, sincere, loving, caring and funny even." Kagome sighed. She had to sell Sesshomaru well. "Well why don't you go out with him I can tell he has an eye on you, and then I could go out with his brother." Rin smiled. "But his brother is kind of hot." Rin countered her self. She seemed to think. "Wait! What are trying to do?" "Please do me a favor!" "Oh no!" "You don't know what I was going to say!" Kagome pouted. "Yes I do. You want me to…"

Sesshomaru shot a hot glance at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha shot a cold glance back. Then they both turned around and stuck their noses in the air. Back to back they waited for the almost identical girls. As soon as they appeared around the corner again they slowly approached them. Sesshomaru looked disinterested and Inu-yasha wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist. "SO who's car are we taking?" Kagome asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Mine of course." Shrugged Inu-yasha. Noticing that Rin hadn't gone off to her dorm her looked suspiciously at Kagome then Rin. "What time are we meeting them?" Rin asked as she skipped ahead. "In an hour." Kagome sighed as she watched her energetic friend skip ahead. Rin pushed the button for the elevator.

Inu-yasha looked from Rin to Kagome to a hateful glance at his brother. Sesshomaru stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. He leaned back against the wall as they waited for the elevator. Inu-yasha leaned against the other side of the elevator. Kagome talked to Rin hyperly for a little.

"What is this called?" Rin asked. "A triple date?" "I guess." Kagome sighed. "Why am I always last to know?" Inu-yasha whined. "Because no one finds it worthy of their time to tell you." Sesshomaru said naturally with his eyes closed softly.

Rin and Kagome continued to chat until the door opened. The door opened to show Koga. He saw Kagome and went up to her. "Kagome! I heard you were hurt! Ayame wouldn't let me see you! Are you okay? I see the mutt wasn't taking care of you!" He growled at Inu-yasha.

"I'm fine, Koga." She said as she pushed past him and stepped into the elevator. Koga's dull, blue eyes quickly scanned over Kagome's company and past Rin before they snapped back to the girl. Her coffee coloured eyes glittered at Koga's shocked gaze. Koga took a step away from the girl. She took a step closer. "Hey Koga! Long time no see! Still pestering Kagome?" Rin as she lifted one of her fists. "N…no…" Koga mumbled as he backed from her. Inu-yasha chuckled as he followed Rin into the elevator leaving Sesshomaru to bring in the end.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl called Rin. She had spunk but that was not an explanation for Koga, the third strongest guy in their old high school, afraid of…his date…He would find out later. Once he was in the elevator he felt the tension. Hatred was spread thickly through the small room they were in.

Kagome looked around the slow moving elevator. Koga was cowering from Rin while Rin's gaze kept falling on her date. 'What was his name again?' She thought to herself. Then Kagome looked at Inu-yasha he was glaring from Koga to Sesshomaru making sure that they didn't try anything on Kagome.

Kagome could remember when she said she would never get a boyfriend. She hadn't wanted one. Even when all her friends had one she never wanted one. And here she was with a guy that she had known for only a short time. She let out a small sigh that no one heard and continued to observe her company. Sesshomaru was eyeing Rin. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad. 'I hope they get along for this date…'

The door opened on Koga's floor and he waved the shortest good bye wave to Kagome he had in a LONG time. Kagome smiled as he left in a hurry.

The elevator was smoothly gliding past the floors. Floor 3. Floor 2. Floo-BAM! The elevator stopped with such a sudden halt it sent the two girls flying backwards. Kagome fell into Inu-yasha's arms while Rin headed for the floor. With a swift movement she was caught and brought up by a strong, unfamiliar arm. Once on her feet she realized the arm belonged to her date, What's his name again? Rin wanted to ask but he had such a cool look in her eyes.

He was the first guy, other than her long lost brother, who could make her hesitate before doing something extremely stupid. Then after her quick unnoticeable pause, she did a stupid thing that stunned Sesshomaru…

"Boss quit on us. He doesn't want to continue with the plan." Kikyo slouched. "What! He can't quit!" Naraku was furious. "Well he did." "Can't we do something? Threaten him?" "You want to threaten him? Go ahead." Naraku swallowed. He couldn't even stand against him. "Then I will take over the operation "You!" Kikyo jumped from her seat. "Why should YOU get to do it?" She spat at him.

"Because boss always said that I was to take charge if anything happened." Naraku scoffed. Kikyo frowned then her frown changed to a bright grin. "Fine…boss…What is the next thing we do?" Kikyo said 'boss' with venom. Naraku glared at her but then smirked. He got a brilliant plan. "That, Kikyo, is simple."

Kikyo snickered as the plan reached her ears. "…What do you think?" Naraku asked. "Dare I say, it is brilliant. I will start it A.S.A.P!" Kikyo grinned to herself as she walked out the door. She hopped into an elevator and headed off to prepare for action.

A/N

SO AORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! As for **inuyashababe4kissin, **your question is being answered as I type this. I am sending you an email with everything you need to know!

AGAIN SORRY! I would like to thank **inuyashababe4kissin **also for trying to help me reach my goal!

SORRY! And it will be awhile yet until chapter 22! SORRY! Forgive me!


	22. Rin's pain and memories

Recap:

Kikyo snickered as the plan reached her ears. "…What do you think?" Naraku asked. "Dare I say, it is brilliant. I will start it A.S.A.P!" Kikyo grinned to herself as she walked out the door. She hopped into an elevator and headed off to prepare for action.

Chapter 22: Rin's Memory's and Pain

Kagome took in a deep breath as she awaited Sesshomaru's reaction. The atmosphere was tense. Inu-yasha swallowed, he had been the only to ever do such a thing to his brother and make it through the rest of school week. But he had been young and innocent then…okay. So maybe he hadn't been innocent but more so than he was today.

Rin looked around the ceased elevator. All eyes were on her and Sesshomaru. 'What did I do?' She wondered as her eyes met Kagome's eyes filled with curiosity. Then her eyes glided to Kagome's boyfriend's eyes. The amber eyes showed pity. She didn't want his pity but didn't feel like yelling at him to get his pity off her. She returned the coffee coloured gaze to the icy amber eyes before her. 'Dare she repeat the question? Sure why not?' "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What is your name? I forgot." Rin asked in an angelic voice.

Sesshomaru's cold gaze was locked on her. How dare she? "I am not deaf girl." Rin's surprise flashed through her eyes for less than a second. Rin brought up her full height and stood on her tippy-toes so she could look him straight in the eye. "I have a name you know!" Rin hissed in a devilish voice.

Kagome's eyes moved from Rin to Sesshomaru. She was now sure that the two before her had totally forgotten that her and Inu-yasha were there.

Sesshomaru's golden stare narrowed. His eyes seemed to be layered with ice as he starred into her eyes. Rin was not giving up though. She narrowed her eyes and stared back with flames.

'Who does he think he is?' Her thoughts fumed.

'Who does she think she is?' His thoughts fumed.

Rin's gaze lied. Secretly she admired that he could withstand her glare for so long. He was the first to ever put up such a good fight.

Sesshomaru's emotionless stare didn't falter. He admired that she could hold her part in the…'War' but she would not win. He would make sure of that.

"I have a name to, but seeing as how your mind was incapable of holding it in memory for more than a few minutes I find it more than sensible that you no longer have a name in MY memory." Sesshomaru whispered coolly to her.

"My memory could hold your name but did not wish to so I thought I would ask politely for you introduce yourself." Rin whispered hotly. Then his name popped back in her head. "Sesshomaru is it not?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Lord Sesshomaru to you." "Would you make your date call you Lord?" Rin countered like an angel. "Yes." Rin pouted as she turned. "Oh! I forgot you were here Kagome and…Um…Wait!...Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha fell down anime style.

"LORD Fluffy over there is a meanie." Rin whined to Kagome. Kagome put a hand over her mouth to stop the laughing. Sesshomaru leaned against the elevator wall while he pretended not to listen. Inu-yasha stood back up and leaned against the opposite wall of his brother and thought to himself.

Suddenly the lights in the elevator began to flicker. Lights. No lights. Lights. No lights. And so on. Then they were gone all together. "What the?" Inu-yasha started as he stood up straight. Kagome took in a breath then she remembered something horrible. Rin's weakness. Her only fear was fear of the dark. Kagome heard something shaking as something hit the ground.

Rin had started to shake as she was sitting down. The dark shadows were clawing at her. Just not reaching her face they pulled away and charged in again. The voice echoed in her head. Pain struck across her face.Rin was lifting her arms to cover her head when an arm wrapped around her and pulled her from the cold tiles. Her body was held to a warm, strong body and the shadows leapt after her no more.

She could hear the strong heart beat as she rested her head on the hard chest of the man holding her. "Rin?" Kagome's voice called. She had bent down to look for her friend but she hadn't been there. "I…I'm here." She whispered. It was around 11:30 – 12:00 but she could have fallen asleep right there and then. Inu-yasha's arm found Kagome and pulled her in to his chest.

A light flickered. Inu-yasha saw his brother holding Rin close to him while the girl took deep breaths. Inu-yasha was angry that he was already close to the girl. The flicker ended before he saw anything else. Another flicker. On. Off. On. Off. On. Kagome blinked a few times. The new light blinded her.

Sesshomaru placed Rin back on her feet. Rin blushed the tiniest bit as she blinked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Inu-yasha did the same but after ten seconds he opened his eyes and could see perfectly clear. Kagome had moved from his body and was in front of him. Beside her Rin rubbed her eyes before she got her vision cleared. Sesshomaru leaned emotionlessly against the wall opposite him.

Kagome asked Rin to talk to her after they got out of the elevator. Kagome sighed. How long would it take before it started to move? Kagome and Rin whispered to each other.

Sesshomaru's eyes were open tiny slits yet he could see around the small room perfectly. With his sharp hearing he heard every word they whispered. "…and then the lights went out and I freaked. You know…my condition…" "You have every right to be scared to death of the dark." Kagome whispered consolingly. Rin smiled. "But I wasn't afraid when Sesshomaru…Sorry. _Lord _Sesshomaru picked me up and held me. He is the only person other than you who can make me feel safe in the dark." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what terrified her of the dark. Was it because she was defenseless then? Or because everything seemed to be unknown in the shadows? He could not be sure but he listened on with out a single pang of guilt.

"Sesshomaru has that thing about him. No matter what I always feel safe in his presence." Kagome whispered. This made Sesshomaru happy but a small pang of guilt came but he easily shoved it to the side. Suddenly the elevator started to dive down at abnormal speed…for an elevator that is…and the girls were sent flying once more. Rin fell into Sesshomaru's arms while Kagome was aiming for the floor.

Inu-yasha rapidly caught Kagome's figure and pulled her into his embrace. Kagome blushed as she stood on her feet and turned to see Rin in a similar position. Sesshomaru had tried to help her up but Rin would not accept help and slipped and she fell into his arms pressing her full weight on him.

Rin blushed a little bit as she pulled herself off of him. Sesshomaru looked down at her emotionlessly. Rin looked him in the eye for a little and she thought she say something in his eyes but he blinked and it was gone. Rin pushed herself away from him. She wouldn't let herself love so freely again not after the last man she had loved.

Flashback

Rin was going to meet Him after school. She ran out the door waving bye to Kagome and the others. She hopped in his car, threw her back in the bag and giggled as she placed a tender kiss on his lips before he pulled away. "How was your day?" He asked in his charming voice. "Great!" Rin thought nothing could go wrong. She was doing perfect in school, she had great friends, and the best man to give her heart to. But that night would change everything.

He drove her to his place and they walked in together. She plopped her bag on the couch. They kissed before she pulled out her books. At about 5 o'clock she got up to get herself food. He grabbed her arm gently and lead her upstairs to his room. "The kitchen isn't in your room!" Rin whined. He just smirked and continued up the stairs. Once in his room he closed the door. HE turned out the lights and locked the door. "What are you doing?" She asked, but she trusted him and let him lead her to his bed.

HE roughly ripped off her shirt. Rin gasped and covered her chest in the darkness. "What…What are you doing?" She chocked out. "Time to play a game Rin. You like games don't you?" HE said as he roughly pushed her down flat on the bed. She screamed for him to stop and said that she had trusted him. Then she resolved to kicking and punching but he easily tied her up.

HE slapped her across the face when she screamed. He undressed her and thrusted his self in and out of her with no worry to her. Blood covered the sheets. She sobbed and screamed but her wouldn't let her go. Her felt every part of her body. Then when he finished he untied her and whispered in her ear words she would never forget, "This is my way of dumping you. You are not worthy of my love. You are not worthy of anybody's love. You are just a pathetic girl that talks to much."

Then he left her there to cry. She heard the door slam as he left her in his house. Later his brother had come home to hear crying. HE ran up and saw her curled up in a ball. Blood glimmered on the white sheets he covered her and took after her as best as he could considering she screamed every time they were in the same room.

His brother called Kagome and she was over in a second. She took care of Rin and took her home. The dark was a time that he could torment her. She would never feel that helpless again.

End of Flashback

Rin turned and glared as Kagome smiled at her. Then Rin couldn't hold it back anymore and she showed her sadness to Kagome. Kagome understood. As soon as they got out of the elevator Kagome turned to the boys. "We will be right back and if you two argue I will have BOTH your heads." Kagome hissed as she took Rin away into a public washroom near by and Rin let her tears fall.

"Kagome I can't! I feel something for him. He is different but that is what I thought about…Him." Rin chocked on her words as tears streaked her beautiful face. "Rin…I can't promise that Sesshomaru isn't like that but I would trust him with my life. And I know you can't give that trust out yet but I won't let him hurt you." Kagome hugged her friend. Rin whipped her tears. She knew her friend was right. She splashed cold water in her face and the two girls walked out.

"What was that all about?" Inu-yasha asked as he stood up off the bench and walked over to the girls. They looked at each other. "Girl stuff." They replied simply. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "I called Miroku and Sango to explain why we are late. And that we got another…couple." Sesshomaru came up from behind. "So where exactly are we going?"

Kagome blinked twice. She had almost forgotten they were going out. Then she smiled. "You will see." She smiled as she led them to Inu-yasha's car. She hopped in the driver's seat and held out her hand for the car keys.

Inu-yasha laughed. "You think that you are going to drive MY car? Think again." He said as he starred down at her. Kagome pouted. Rin hopped in the back seat and patted the spot beside her for Sesshomaru to join her. Sesshomaru jumped in beside her. Kagome continued to pout at Inu-yasha. "…MY car." "I'm your girl friend!" "It is still MY car." "PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!" She begged. "HHHMMMM…Let me think about it…No." "Inu-yasha!" "No." Kagome pouted at him. Then she gave him the puppydog face.

"No." He sighed as he signaled her to shove over. "but Sesshomaru would let me or Rin drive his car right?" She turned to him. "Your kidding me right?" Inu-yasha laughed. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "You would right Sessy?" Kagome pleaded. "No." He shrugged. Kagome turned defeated she moved to the passenger's seat.

Inu-yasha smirked as he jumped in the seat beside Kagome and started the car. Kagome just glared at him until her face lit up with a scary smile. "What's that smile for?" Inu-yasha asked as he started to pull the car out of the parking spot. "You don't know where we are going and I'm not going to tell you." "But I DO know." He smiled. Kagome's jaw dropped slightly. "How…How do you know!" Inu-yasha just smiled as he drove.

Then he pulled up at the restaurant where they had gone on their first double date. "It's Miroku's favorite restaurant. I had a feeling he would pick this place." Kagome jumped out of the car and waited for Rin and Sesshomaru to get out.

Inu-yasha parked the car. He locked it and jammed his hands in his pockets. The only reason he had really thought of this place was because it was where he had gone on his first real date with Kagome. He walked in front of Kagome and entered the building. Kagome hooked arms with Rin and Rin dragged on Sesshomaru's arm, since his hand was in his pocket, and they entered behind Inu-yasha unaware of eyes following their every move. Sesshomaru glanced back, someone was watching Kagome and Rin. He could sense it. But as he looked back all he saw were lots of guys following the two girls in short skirts with jealousy directed to him and Inu-yasha.

Naraku sneered. He pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" "Hello Jakotsu." "Naraku!" "I wish to speak with Bankotsu." "Right away." "Bankostu!" Jakotsu's voice rang in the background. "What is it?" "Naraku wishes to speak with you!" "Ah…Naraku eh? Yes Naraku?" "I have a…favor…to ask of you Bankotsu." "What will my payment be?" "Listen closely…"

A/N

SRY! I know it is short…I know it is a cliffy…But…Ya…Who will be my 100th reviewer? Who will be #101? I love the #101!

Who will be my first flame…if ever. I want to encourage people who don't like my story to review. I haven't gotten a single flame but I know that not everyone can love my story! HA! REVIEW! Or I just might not continue the story…


	23. Kagome's tears

**A/N**

**Kisaki Hana **was # 100! THX! And # 101 was** Cherimai Cherimai **also sent in my first review! . Can we start the race for 200? Oh! I am aiming for 150 reviews by chapter 30! Yes, there will be a chapter 30. And thx everyone else who reviewed! It made me SO happy!

WARNING:

Lemons, OH! And Bankotsu is unlike the one in the T.V series/ the manga.

Chapter 23: Kagome's tears 

The group saw Miroku and Sango and rushed to see them. "Hey how's it going?" Sango asked then her eyes fell on Rin. "Rin! Long time no see! Have you already…?" Sango asked glancing at Inu-yasha. "Ya! I missed you so much! Yup. He is ok, so far…" The girls giggled as they sat down. Each girl sat beside each other with Sango in the middle and their boyfriends across.

Kagome ordered her food then excused herself to go to the washroom. Once she was down stairs she felt like some one was watching her. She looked over her shoulder…nothing. She went into the washroom and was she was done she walked out. The door closed. Then a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the gloved hand muffled her voice then a pain in her head and the room fuzzed out of focus…

The drinks arrived. Still no Kagome. The food arrived. Still no Kagome. Inu-yasha stood up. "I'm going to go get her." HE marched off to go find her. Sesshomaru watched as he left. He had a bad feeling.

Inu-yasha walked down the stairs and knocked on the girl's washroom door. No response. He opened the door to find it empty. 'Where could she be?' Inu-yasha walked out in a rage. That's when he noticed a silver thing glitter. He bent down. Kagome's necklace was there. It was a locket in the shape of a heart. There was a picture of a happy, young girl and a even younger boy clinging onto a laughing man's arms. It must've been her father. Why hadn't she ever spoken of him? She had mentioned her mother once or twice. The boy must've been her younger brother. He had been mentioned once or twice as well.

Inu-yasha put the necklace into his pocket in front of his own heart. He WOULD find Kagome. Something wasn't right and he would solve it. No matter what. He ran up the stairs. "Kagome isn't there. I found her necklace on the floor." He rushed he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. A black car with tinted windows was driving away. A window opened and a man's hand waved to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha hopped in his car and drove.

He couldn't find the car again. It had vanished. He pulled up and hit the steering wheel. "Damn." He fought the tears. He calmed himself before driving to the restaurant to see the gang waiting by the door. They all but Miroku hopped into the car. "Any luck?" Sango asked quietly. Inu-yasha shook his head solemnly. Miroku got in his own car and followed as they drove to the college. They went to Miroku's dorm. They all sat on the couch, but Inu-yasha. He paced back and forth…

"I have her. The bitch is out cold in the back. So tell me…IS the payment what I think it is? …Hhmm…good." Click. The phone call ended. Bankotsu looked back. This would be fun…

Naraku leaned back in his chair. Everything was perfect. The phone in his pocket vibrated. "Hello?" "Perfect." "Yes." "Good." Click. He got up and walked into the next room. A girl lay under the blanket. Her shoulders uncovered. Long black hair flowed over the pillow; Kieto whimpered as he leaned over her body and kissed her as he had done a million times. He would moan another woman's name when she gave him what he desired of the girl name Kagome.

He left after he had done thrusted in her several times. Clank. The door locked and Kieto cuddled into a small ball and tried to let an un tortured sleep over take her as it hadn't done for years. She was unsuccessful…

Kagome woke up. He eye site was blurry at first. As she started to see more the more her head her hurt. "Ouch" She mumbled. She went to move her heads to her head to discover that her hands were tied above her head. She was lying on a bed tied up. She struggled. "I see you're awake." A deep voice snaked from the darkness. "Who's there!" She shouted as she started the twist violently against her bindings. "Not the typical first question but I'll answer it later." The voice sneered. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Why did he bring her here…? Where ever here was…' Kagome let out a breath as she stopped struggling. It was useless. She decided on saving her energy.

Breathing heavily from the struggle a hand touched her knee. She tried to move her leg but the grip tightened. "You can't escape me. No one can escape me." His hand started to move up her leg. Kagome panicked. She successfully lifted her tied legs and aimed a kick at where she guesses the hand's owner to be located. Guess right. Another hand shot out and caught her kick.

"You got spunk don't you?" the hand was at the tip of her skirt. "Stop!" Kagome pleaded. A laugh came from the shadows as the warm fingers snuck under her skit. Slowly they moved up. Then he tilted them in. Suddenly a hand snuck up the front of her shirt.

**WARNING**

**RAPE COMING UP **

Kagome screamed. "Screaming won't help you angel. Kagome tried to fight back the tears that dared to show. Her clothes was ripped off. Kagome couldn't fight the tears anymore. "Please. Please Stop." She sobbed. "How about…No." The voice laughed. Kagome choked. The hand was at her underwear. With out hesitation the cloth was ripped from her body. This wasn't how she wanted to lose her virginity. Suddenly a phone rang. "Hello." His voice growled. "Fuck. I'm in the middle of it." "Shut up!" "Go to hell N…_Boss_." Kagome gasped. Could…Could it be Naraku on the other end? Maybe…

A crash told Kagome that the man had thrown the phone against the wall. "Boss wants me to stop. He changed his mind. You bastard is coming. Let me finish up quickly." Kagome cried. Her voice echoed off the walls. "Damn! You scream loud bitch!" He ripped a piece of cloth from his white shirt and stuffed it in her mouth.

The male sat on the bed. Kagome could not see his face in the shadows. She heard some noise then legs touched hers as a hand moved up to her hips. The other hand was feeling her breast.

Kagome tried hard to scream through the cloth but the cloth smothered her voice as she lost her virginity. The man thrusted in her. As he pulled away he slammed into her again. Blood seeped onto the sheets. Pain shot through her. He was being the least gentle possible. A noise from the ceiling made him stop. He pulled out and pulled on his pants, or so Kagome guessed. "Shit." A coarse whisper broke her concentration. Something large slammed against the door. The man had stopped. IT almost seemed as if…

**RAPE OVER!**

Inu-yasha had driven through the city. He found Kikyo and threatened her. She whispered an address. HE rampaged out of the building and Kikyo wiped out her cell phone and called a warning to Naraku. Naraku was furious at her.

Inu-yasha broke into the dark building. It seemed familiar but was to dark to see. A man was waiting by the door. "Renkotsou." Inu-yasha sneered. The bodyguard turned and saw Inu-yasha. Fear showed in his eyes. He tried to attack, but Inu-yasha had already slammed him against the door and his shoulders slumped as he lost continence, Inu-yasha rammed against the door. Sango ran in the building with Rin behind her. Sesshomaru calmly descended the stairway.

The door flew open; Kagome screamed as tears chocked her. A man stood in the doorway. Kagome whipped her head from the light. Her vision was blurred as an arm touched her. "Kagome?" A recognizable voice said. Kagome wrenched her body from the touch that burned. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. Sango ran in. She covered up Kagome and yelled at Inu-yasha. "Go! Rin come and help me!" Rin ran in and pushed Inu-yasha out.

Inu-yasha sat there and waited. Soon Sango came out carrying Kagome wrapped in sheets. Inu-yasha smelt blood. He panicked. He stood up and ran after them. Sesshomaru caught him. "Leave them be." He warned him. Inu-yasha wrenched himself from Sesshomaru and walked out in the opposite direction.

Inu-yasha wandered the streets aimlessly for hours. "What happened back there?" He kept asking himself. HE finally wound up at his dorm. "Would she be there?" He walked in to find it completely…dark.

He let out a deep sigh. There was a message. "Hello Inu-yasha. Kagome will be staying at my place. Please don't try anything right now. She is very fragile. Bye." Sango's voice sounded sad as it sped through the information.

Inu-yasha crashed down on the couch. Next thing he knew he was late for class. He snapped up and bolted into the bedroom. Grabbed some fresh clothes he popped in a for a quick shower. As soon as he was done he got dressed and was grabbing a snack from the fridge when someone banged on the door.

Rin walked in as the door started to open. She ran into Kagome's room and grabbed some stuff. Then tried to leave with out a word. Inu-yasha ran after her. "How is she?" "Inu-yasha I don't have time…" "I just want to know how she is! I…I care for her!" HE yelled. Rin ran ahead and left him with his thoughts. Something is wrong.

He walked to his class. The seat next to his was empty. He placed his books down. His eyes closed, he leaned back in his chair. Suddenly a form sat beside him. He opened one eye. A girl with long black hair…freckles…chocolate eyes…Kagome? Rin. He sighed.

Rin hit him. "Ow! What was that for!" "Pretend I'm Kagome!" She hissed in a low whisper. Inu-yasha growled and turned away. "What's wrong dog breath? You and my woman got n a fight? She seems different." Inu-yasha pushed in front of Kouga. "Don't go anywhere NEAR Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Rin giggled. She rolled her eyes. Kouga got freaked out and sat back down at his desk. Miroku walked into the room. Sango was no where to be found. Inu-yasha knew that she was with Kagome.

He sat back down and let thoughts take over him. The teacher walked in and taught a lesson. Rin took lots of notes for Kagome. Inu-yasha just thought of Kagome.

He picked up his stuff and headed to the next class. Rin ran after him. "Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha!" "Hmmm?" He turned and Rin ran into him. "Some bf you are!" "Huh? Oh ya, sorry _Kagome_." Rin rolled her eyes and hooked arms with his and continued down the hall. Miroku ran up behind. "Excuse us for a minute…Kagome." Rin nodded. Miroku pulled Inu-yasha from the crowd. "They asked me not to tell you but you have every right to know. Kagome got raped. She is asking to see you but they think it is a bad idea right now." "What? Is she ok? Is she really asking for me?" Inu-yasha couldn't help but put on the first smile of the day then he turned white. 'She…she was raped?'

"I have to see her!" Inu-yasha turned. Miroku grasped his arm steadily. Miroku could be strong when he needed to. "Inu-yasha, you are not the only one who cares for her. She needs some time. She is asking for you but when a guy even enters the room she screams and kicks and throws stuff." Miroku rubbed his head in memory.

"Leave her be. Take the rest of the day off. Go to the beach. Relax." Miroku looked serious. Inu-yasha sighed again. This would be a long week…He took off running. He threw his bag in his dorm and took off. He grabbed some food from a market and walked the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. Inu-yasha ate his food at the park. He spent the whole day walking. He ate a small supper. He had to force himself to eat. He had thought mainly of Kagome and how he had never felt this dizzy about a girl. "She's just a girl."

Inu-yasha came to the beach around 9:15PM that night. He sat on a rock that was half in the water half on the sand. He rolled up his jeans and stuck his feet in the cool water. The rock was just large enough for him to lean back a little. He closed his eyes and imagined Kagome. Her long hair blew in the wind and she sang. He could almost hear her singing.

"I _was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy…"_

In Japanese:

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Donna egao o deaetara_

_Every heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de… _

Kagome held her arms tight. A breeze blew by as her words echoed. She had given Sango the slip in the mall. She closed in on the distance between her and the water.

Inu-yasha couldn't believe it. Her beautiful voice was not only in his dreams. The sweet words were real he sat up and saw the shadowy figure of his love. He ran to her. She screamed.

A man stood before her. Memories broke through her song. Screaming to rid the memories she held her head. "Shhh. It's okay. It's me. It's Inu-yasha." He held out a hand for her to take. Her screams died. She ran into his arms. Tears blurred her vision. He slowly wrapped a loose arm around her waist. She pulled out of his grasp and pointed to the rock. He understood and picked her up. They walked to the rock and he sat her on his lap. Kagome cuddled into his chest. Inu-yasha stroked her soft hair. "Kagome!" Sango's voice called over the ground. Kagome sighed. She didn't care if Sango found her. She knew Inu-yasha wouldn't give her up.

Inu-yasha looked down at the girl in his arms. Would she want to leave with Sango? Or would she stay with him? Only one way to find out… "Over here Sango!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome looked up into his eyes quizzically.

Sango ran there to see her best friend with Inu-yasha. "Kagome! Don't do that!" Kagome let out a deep breath. She buried her tear stained face in his shirt. "Sango." Inu-yasha tried to explain. Sango called. "Miroku! I found her!" Miroku ran up behind. At first all Kagome saw was a dark shadow of a man. She panicked. She held tight to Inu-yasha and jerked back. Inu-yasha fell forwards with her into the chilly waters. Inu-yasha pulled her out.

Kagome glanced at the shadow and saw Miroku. The first time she had seen another man other than Inu-yasha or the shadow man in her memory since the... "Sorry." She whispered in his ear. He picked her up.

"S'okay." He walked down the road. "You guys got a car?" "Sesshomaru and Rin are going to pick us up in 5 minutes." Miroku answered. 'Sesshomaru…' he thought angrily.

(Should I have included this part?)

After Sesshomaru had dropped them off Inu-yasha carried her up the stairs. "Inu-yasha?" "Yes?" "Why me?" "What do you mean?" "Millions of girls have fallen for you. Why did you pick me? What makes me different." "You didn't try to bribe me for a date or anything like that. You were yourself."

Inu-yasha wasn't looking at her. His eyes were set on the stair well. Kagome suddenly jerked. Inu-yasha held her tighter. "It's okay." "No it's not! I want to walk on my own!" Inu-yasha looked down at her. Tears streaked down from her sad eyes. Inu-yasha sighed. He wanted to hold her. He wanted everything to be fine. But he knew it was far from fine. She was so innocent. She knew not of what he had done. And what was coming. Everything had changed since then. But it didn't hide the fact that it had happened.

HE slowly put her down. She sat on the step. She looked up at him. "I want to walk alone." Then she grabbed his leg and cried. "Inu-yasha…!" Tears covered her face. "Inu-yasha I love you." Tears covered her face.

"Kagome…" He was bout to tell her his love for her. This was the moment he would finally tell a girl his feelings. Inu-yasha wanted to bend down and hold her. He would tell her everything. But it was impossible for him to ever be happy. He didn't want her to…

Suddenly he jerked. "NO…" He regained control of his leg and ran. He ran up the stairs. Kagome screamed. He ran. Jumping every 3 steps. The roof. He burst through the door. Leaning over the edge he whipped around. Cool air whipped his burning face. I love her. I can't. Must not hurt her. I can't. She…She…I love her. So I can't hurt her.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. "Don't." Inu-yasha leaned further back. "Inu-yasha. Don't live in the past." Inu-yasha stood on the railing. He was pretty high. High enough to not survive the fall. Sesshomaru stood rigidly. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome ran for him. Sesshomaru held her. "Don't." "Inu-yasha!" "I…I love you." Inu-yasha was caught of guard; his mouth had betrayed him… "Kagome…"

This way he couldn't hurt her. He had already brought so many tears to her chocolate eyes. No more. He would never hurt the ones he loved most. Not thinking that about what he was about to do might hurt her and some other people. No thoughts as…

He let his weight go. The ground closed in. Pain scorched his body. Kagome leaned over the railing. A breath. Something wet slammed to his cheek. It stung. Kagome's tears fell like rain over the railing. Then it was all over. A heart stopped. One last breath left the body that had faced so much hardship. Kagome collapsed…

A/N

Sorry it took so long! I had major writer's block! But I can't take all credit for this…I needed some help to build up to it. The way I had it, it was way too sudden. I wasn't sure about it but…Ya…I had to post something up!

Um…You likey? 0.o. I dunno…R&R to let me find out! Evil cliffy……IS it not?


	24. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi! This is not a chapter! I repeat! NOT A CHAPTER!

This is **baby-fox-fire**'s friend! She is trying really hard to give you what you want and make it unique and her own ideas at the same time. She is freaking out that her story is becoming a soap opera. Review to her tell her your thoughts and tell her your ideas. She needs to hear that somebody has a suggestion because she knows it's not perfect!

Me, being her friend, want her to have fun writing this. The latest twist…was….different and she has no idea why she wrote it like that. She is freaking out. She does not know what happens next and only realized what she had written when it was up and somebody had reviewed.

I hacked into her account to let you, the reader, to know this. So review. Flame her! (Should I be saying that as her friend?) She hasn't received a flame yet and thinks that that is worse than receiving a flame! Not every1 will like her story! Oh and her summary needs some work! So we are going to have a contest:

Who can come up with the best summary for this story before chapter 25? Is it you? The best one will become the new and improved summary! And then chapter 26 will be dedicated to the winner!


	25. Why? Why not me?

A/N

So far only three summary suggestions!

Recap:

He let his weight go. The ground closed in. Pain scorched his body. Kagome leaned over the railing. A breath. Something wet slammed to his cheek. It stung. Kagome's tears fell like rain over the railing. Then it was all over. A heart stopped. One last breath left the body that had faced so much hardship. Kagome collapsed…

**Chapter 24: Why? Why not me!**

Sango and Miroku walked into his dorm. Kikyo sat on the couch listening to music. Once they entered she tried to avoid them but was unsuccessful. "You leave Inu-yasha and Kagome alone!" They shouted at her. "I didn't do anything!" "Kikyo! How did you know where Kagome was?" "I got a phone call telling me to tell you where she was. I was told to stall for as long as I could but let you know in the endd!" Kikyo started to cry. "Naraku is going to hurt them again. You have to find them." "Why should we believe you!"

"Naraku abuses me and I can't fight back. Kagome is my cousin. I have always loved Inu-yasha but he loves Kagome to much for me to win now. Please. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore!" Kikyo was sobbing uncontrollably. "You have to stop him!"

She screamed and stopped. Her eyes were huge as tears stormed down her face. Then her eyes closed and she fell over. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and ran to find Inu-yasha and Kagome…

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome. "Kagome!" He ran down the stairs. He ran out the doors he had just entered an hour ago. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He pulled out his cell phone. "We need two ambulances! One at the corner of Mejiro and the other at the back of Shikon college. Hurry!" An ambulance was there in a minute.

They took Kagome from him, and rushed her to the hospital. Sesshomaru went in with her. He waited by the door and saw his brother being placed in the room next door. Kagome wasn't doing much better.

A beep. Sesshomaru sighed. Beep. He took a step in the room. Beep. "Kagome." Beep. "Please…he needs you." Beep. The nurse bolted in the room. "She…she is awake! It is a miracle!" Beep. Kagome didn't move. Beep.

Sesshomaru left. He walked into the room next door. "Little brother you are a cruel idiot." The body did not shift. "Wake up you idiot! I know you an hear me!" Not a sound. Sesshomaru calmed himself. Only one time in his life after the accident, had he let his self lose his cool image. A doctor walked in. "He won't make it. I suggest you pull the plug on him." The doctor seemed like he wanted the body out of the room. "Do you know who I am? I am Sesshomaru Tashio! I will keep him here for as long as I wish to!" Sesshomaru stood tall as he had done all so many years ago.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Miroku busted into the room. "It can't! It's happening all over again!" Sesshomaru turned from Miroku. Miroku ran beside his friend. Memories flowed through his head.

Sango cried. She was beside Kagome. Why. Why you? You don't deserve any of this crap! You deserve to live the perfect life with your lover." Sango cried. Kagome wasn't moving but the machines hooked up to her said she was awake and ok for the time. Kagome's eyes were shut and she wasn't moving. Only if you held your hand to her belly would you feel the slightest movement as small, slow breaths kept her.

A fifteen year old boy busted into the room. "Sis!" He ran to her side. "Who did this to her?" HE demanded from Sango. Sango sobbed. "I don't know." Only Sesshomaru knew what had happened. Sesshomaru walked in. Souta ran up to him. "Tell me what happened to my sister!" "…" "Tell me!" The boy was trying hard not to show tears and weakness but he couldn't help it. He cared for his sister. She deserved to be having fun not in the hospital in a life or death situation.

Sesshomaru walked past the boy. He looked down on her. What had happened to her? She wasn't the one to have fallen. Why did she pass out? Why did her life become in danger? It was his idiotic brother's fault. Or was it his? Maybe if he had let her run to him no one would have gotten hurt…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep… "No." Sango whispered. They waited for the next beep. It never came. Sango held Kagome while sobbing. "No! Kagome! Come back! You promised we would go through college together! You promised we would be friends forever! You promised me!" The tears stained Kagome's face as she held her friend tight. Sesshomaru ran. He ran all the way to his company building.

He busted through the doors. Everyone turned their heads. They were shocked. Never had Sesshomaru come running through the building. He ran up the stairs to the top floor. Click. The door behind him closed. He unlocked the first door he saw. He ran in and grabbed a small, light blue vile.

Running back down, he clenched the vile. He ran. Sweat fell. Feet beat on the ground. He ran. Tears fell from the sky. Sesshomaru entered the hospital at a sprint. He ran into Kagome's room. HE shoved away the doctors. Sango tried to calm him and move him away. He threw her off him.

He opened the vile and pored half down her throat. Next he ripped the medicine that entered her threw a needle from her. His breathing was heaving. Suddenly Kagome took a breath. She coughed. And then she settled down again and was breathing normally.

Sesshoamru ran into Inu-yasha's room. Miroku was sitting on the floor. His head to his knees. "He's gone. HE really left me. He left. He…" Sesshomaru ran to his brother's side. "Dammit." He whispered under his heavy breaths. The deep breathing crushed the silence. HE opened his brother's mouth and pored every last drop in the vile. A doctor ran in. "Sir! Sir! You can't do that!" Inu-yasha lay still. Nothing moved.

Sesshomaru's heavy breathing seized. He fell to the floor. He sat there and waited. Sango ran into the room. Kagome won't open her eyes but she is breathing fine!" Sesshomaru turned his head to face Sango when something shiny on his brother's arm… Sesshomaru scrambled to his brother's other side and saw a needle. He delicately took it out. Inu-yasha didn't stir. Miroku had fallen asleep. Sango had left. Sesshomaru sat on the couch beside the bed and closed his eyes…

Sesshomaru awoke. He blinked twice. He was in the hospital…Memories flowed in. Inu-yasha…Was gone! He wasn't in his bed. He ran to check on Kagome. To make sure she was still there and still ok. He saw his brother holding her tight. They were whispering. He turned and left.

That night…

Inu-yasha blinked a few times. His head was killing him. He tried to lift his hand to his head but the pain stopped him. "Where…" He whispered. His throat was soar. Wait…The memories. "Kagome…" He whispered. He turned his neck with pain. Miroku was leaning against the wall asleep. He didn't want to wake him up. He looked so tired.

He turned to the other side…Sesshomaru! What was he doing there? And where was Kagome? She didn't come? Sango probably brought her home. Disappointment hurt him. His ears picked up a faint sound coming from the room beside his. Somebody was moaning. A female. "Inu…Yasha…don't…leave…" "Kagome." Inu-yasha sat up and fell on the floor. Pain.

He reached an arm before him and tried to pull himself forward. He slowly made his way to the door. He took a pause. He must find her. He pulled his self a little further. The hallway. Deep breaths. A little further. Almost at the door. The door. Damn. It's closed. Lean. Breath. Reach. Almost. Didn't make it. Slump back down.

Inu-yasha made his 5th attempt to open the door. The handle was in his grasp. He slowly turned it. The door creaked open. He fell back to the ground. "Ugh…" he let out a deep, painful breath. It was another hour before he could muster up the strength to move further. He was finally beside the bed. The girl in the bed was mumbling something. "Ka…KAgo…Kagome…" He breathed. It had to be her…

"Hhhmmm?" The girl awoke. "K…"Inu-yasha couldn't speak any more. He just turned onto his back and watched the ceiling. Kagome's head appeared above his. She gasped. She silently climbed out of the bed and picked him up. It took a lot of effort but she finally had him on the bed. Inu-yasha moaned in pain. Kagome climbed into the bed beside him. He was asleep.

Kagome was crying in the corner. With every step he took she got further away. The room was black. The only light was around her. It dimmed as he attempted to come closer. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he broke into a run. Further and further away she got. Suddenly he fell. The ground never hit him. He fell as Kagome cried before him. He was helpless. He couldn't hold her. Tell her everything was ok.

HE woke up. A little light shone through the window. He tried to move but pain stopped him. Then he noticed Kagome's shape on his chest. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't. Last he remembered he was on the railing and he fell. His stomach lurched.

The girl sat up. She looked into his eyes. "W…" She stopped. His finger covered her mouth. He slowly lifted his arms and pulled her down. He held her tight. "I love you." He whispered. He closed his eyes. And repeated that sentence. He felt his shirt dampening. "You scared me you baka." (bakaidiot)

"Never do that again." She sobbed. Inu-yasha didn't speak. "Promise me you won't leave me!" She shed tears. Her voice was raising. "I…won't" Inu-yasha tried to tell her he wouldn't leave her. But his voice left him. The pain in his throat ached. He couldn't take the pain any more. He slipped away into darkness…

Sesshomaru leaned back against the couch. He had a killer head ache. His cell phone rang. "Hello." He used his cold icy tone. "Hi Sessy!" Rin's hyper voice echoed into the phone. "…" "Have you seen Kags?" "Um…She's…er…here…" "Where's here?" Rin's voice started to panic. "The hospital." He sighed. He had to tell her. "What! Why? Is she okay!" "Kagome is fine. It's my idiotic brother." "Oh! Is Inu-yasha okay?" "He should be." "Are you okay?" "I am fine. What makes you ask?" "Well your brother is on the hospital and you sound tired…How about we have lunch so you can get out for a little?" "…" "Great! I'll pick you up in an hour! Which hospital are you at?" "Yodogawa hospital" He said emotionlessly. "Ok! Later Sessy!" And she hung up. Sesshomaru sighed. He grabbed his jacket and left a note.

Gone out. Be back later. Inu-yasha is with Kagome. Later.

Sesshomaru.

He placed the note in front of Miroku and left. He walked out the door and leaned against the wall and waited for his date.

Sango lifted an arm to rub her eyes. She was still tired. She sat up and yawned. Then she looked around the room. Kagome was asleep on Inu-yasha's chest. Her face was buried in his shirt. Inu-yasha was awake. He stared at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed Sango yet. Sango crept out of the room and walked into the room next door. Miroku was asleep in the corner. Sango went and sat beside him. There was a note…Oh well. She would leave it until later. Sango cuddled up to her fiancée and fell back into a deep sleep.

Kagome woke up. Inu-yasha was starring at the ceiling. Kagome sat up beside him. He glanced at her then looked away. He hid his face from her. Kagome reached a hand and put it under his chin. She angled his face so she could see a single tear fall down. "What's wrong?" He ripped his face from her and turned. "Damn it Inu-yasha! Look at me!" Kagome yelled. She was tired of him avoiding her. He turned. "I'm sorry." He tried to sit up but was unable. Kagome got up. "You want me to leave you?" Inu-yasha whipped around. Her eyes were on the verge of crying but she was being serious.

"Ka…gom…e" He whispered. He reached out a hand to her. She held his hand. Then she whispered and left. "Be right back…" The three small words echoed in his throbbing head. Kagome was gone for 30 minutes. She was crying. "What's wrong?" He whispered to her. HE tried to sit up. "I…Never mind…You're not in any condition to hear this." He could tell she wanted to tell him but couldn't. "One more minute." She left and walked into the hall. She had seen Inu-yasha's name on the door beside hers. She creaked the door open.

Sango was sleeping on Miroku's shoulder. She gently shook her awake. "I need to talk to you." Sango bolted up immediately. Kagome had sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" they were in the washroom. "Sango!" She cried on Sango's shoulder. "I…That bastard…" Sango was confused then it clicked. "Does Inu-yasha know?" "No…I…I couldn't tell him." She sobbed. "I feel like a monster!" Kagome cried. Her friend hugged her. Rage was building up inside her. She swore to get that evil bastard back. He had ruined Kagome's life. "You have to tell him." "I know…but not now ok? He is to hurt. It would just make him worse. But how do I hide it until I'm ready?" "Can I tell Miroku? We will help you as much as we can." Kagome nodded. She was hoping none of the boys would know. She took a deep breath and the two girls walked out. Miroku was smiling and looking at a paper. "Sesshomaru went out on a date." Sango smiled. Kagome left. She closed the door behind her and leaned back. The cool wood felt good against her back. Her arm was throbbing. She had cut it pretty bad when she fell.

Sango sat beside Miroku. "Miroku…Kagome is…" He looked at her. She looked away. "Kagome is…"

Rin picked Sesshomaru up with in minutes. "Where do you want to go?" "Don't care." "Lighten up!" She drove down the road. They parked at McDonald's. "We're here!" She cheered. Sesshomaru got out. IT was where he worked…He sighed and followed Rin in.

Rin ordered her food and asked him what he wanted. He just shrugged. She ordered him a Big Mac and a coke to drink. They sat at a table outside and ate. "IT good?" she asked. Sesshomaru just nodded. "You're so quiet!" Rin poked his arm. He looked at her hand then went back to eating. Sesshomaru left for a second. … You don't need to know where he went… and when he came back he heard yelling. He ran to their table and saw some guys trying to impress Rin.

One of the guys pulled her in for a kiss. She was protesting. She used all her strength to hold him away but the other guys grabbed her arms and held her still so the guy could kiss her. Just as it looked hopeless and their lips were almost touching, the guy went flying. Sesshomaru caught Rin and pulled her behind him.

"Any one else want to try it?" He growled. A short guy ran up to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! You know this female!" "Yes Jaken." Sesshomaru sighed. Jaken took note of her and walked away. HE knew when to leave Sesshomaru alone. The other guys backed away and ran. Rin smiled at him. "_Lord _Sesshomaru?" She emphasized the "Lord". Sesshomaru just growled. "Aw. Cheer up Sessy!" Rin giggled. He glared at her like he wanted her dead but she knew he cared. Why else would he have saved her?

Rin smiled at him the rest of the meal. After they were done it was around 1:30. Rin skipped ahead to the car. Sesshomaru followed her quietly. "You want to go back or do something else?" Rin asked as he sat next to her. "What ever." He shrugged. Honestly? He wanted to do something else. And that is just what they did. Rin drove to the college. "Why are we here?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask.

"Well I though it would be nice if you could get some clean clothes and I want to go to the beach!" Sesshomaru smiled a small smile hoping Rin hadn't noticed. "YAY!" She yelled as they entered the elevator. "What?" He frowned again. "I got Lord Ice to smile!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Rin giggled. "What floor are you on?" "The fifth." Rin nodded. "What room number?" "549" (Same room as Sango!) Rin smiled. "I will meet you at your room after I grab my swim suit. K?" "Sure." They were at the 4th floor. The doors opened. Sesshomaru walked out. Rin waved and the doors closed. Rin whimpered. She hated being alone in an elevator. As soon as the doors were open she bolted out and ran to her room. Once she had her swimsuit she decided to take the stairs…

Sesshomaru went into his room. He got changed into his swimsuit and put on an open T-shirt. The material was soft to the touch and was Oceanus blue. He ran a brush through his long hair. Then he heard some one knock on the door. He opened the door. Shiori threw her arms around his neck. "Going to the beach are we! Fun!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he detached her. "I am. With some one else. Bye." Shiori looked shocked. "You have a date!" Shiori screamed at him. "Yes." Shiori stared at the speaker. Rin was standing behind her. Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame. "You have a problem with me going out with him?"

Stood tall. They both moved into a fighting stance. A teacher walked by. "You two take this outside. You are too loud." Sesshomaru grabbed his bag. The three of them walked down. Sesshomaru in the middle. Once outside they resumed fighting stances. Sesshomaru leaned against the tree. "First one to fall on the ground loses. The winner goes out with him!" Shiori yelled. "I get to decide who I go out with." He growled. Shiori smiled at him. "But of course you want the better fighter." "Deal." Rin said. He looked at her. What was she playing at? Shioir had taken fighting lessons since she was young. A group had gathered round. The crisp autumn air wisped around the two girls as they waited for the first move. Shiori jumped high in the air.

Rin ran straight. Shiori's blow hit where she had just stood. Shiori whipped around. Rin stuck out her tongue. Shiori took a forward charge and threw two punches. Rin ducked down and swung her leg, to trip her Shiori jumped up and flipped back. She was breathing heavily while Rin just smiled.

Shiori looked at Rin. Finding a weakness. 'A trick…I need to make her think I am going to…" Shiori smiled. She did a forward charge. Sesshomaru saw what she was about to do. His eyes sharpened. Shiori threw a punch. Rin blocked. The blow never touched her arm. Shiori flipped over her and aimed a punch for her back. Sesshomaru shook his head. IT had been so obvious…Rin smiled. She spun. Shiori fell to the ground.

Rin stood tall. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. She had stuck her foot out so Shiori couldn't see the slight difference. She pretended not to see the attack. Nicely done. Sesshomaru walked. "Rin wins." He said coolly. Rin smiled she held out her hand. "This round." She pulled Rin to the ground. Rin frowned. Sesshomaru picked her up. Shiori gave her a disgusted look and ran off. The embarrassment of losing to…to her…was too much.

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as he put her back down. They walked in silence to the beach. It wasn't far at all.

They laid out two towels (beside each other) and Sesshomaru sat down on his. "I'm going to go get changed ok?" He nodded. She smiled and ran off. 5 minutes later Rin came back. She was wearing a black bikini that showed a lot of skin. He didn't like all the stares guys were giving her. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon! Let's go in the water!" He looked from her to the water. He didn't feel like getting wet. "IF you don't want to…I could go by myself…" She knew he wouldn't want her to go along because of all the other guys. He sighed as he got up. "Yay!" All the nearby guys frowned and moaned. They hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't go with her. He threw his t-shirt off and took her hand again. He noticed her blush as she glanced at his chest.

Sesshomaru walked into the water. He still held Rin's hand. Rin stopped. He took one more step then turned. She looked at the water. "It's so cold!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Rin expected him to gently pull her into the water. He pulled her arm with great strength and caught her before she fell into the water. A small scream escaped her mouth.

"Meanie." She pouted. "You want me to drop you?" He held her above the water. She shook her head. He slowly lifted her then gave her a push so she stumbled waist deep into the water. "Still cold?" "No." She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled as he walked forward. She splashed him. The water jut went up to his neck. He stared at her. Nobody had ever dared to splash him. "Uh…Oh" She whispered. He lunged for her and brought her under the water with him. They looked at each other under the water and it seemed like the world froze. Next thing they knew they were surfacing. "You didn't have to bring me under!" She whined. "You splashed me." He said simply.

Rin swam around him. Suddenly an air ball hit her in the head. Sesshomaru chuckled as he picked up the ball. A little boy ran up to the middle of his chest. "Over here!" He called to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to throw it when Rin jumped up and hit it out of his hands into the boys hands. Suddenly Rin laughed. "What's so funny?" "Nothing!" "Rin…" He growled. "It's just you look like…like a wet puppy!" Rin giggled. Sesshomaru splash her. "That ought to help you see." "What! You asked!" Rin giggled.

"Rin!" Rin turned. Her laughter stopped. She went under the water. She popped up behind Sesshomaru. "Shit." She swore. Manten was splashing in the water to them. She turned beside Sesshomaru. "Rin! Angel! Give me a second chance baby!" Rin rolled her eyes. "Go away Manten!" She yelled. He only came faster. "What the hell are you doing here with…oh shit." He stopped. He stared at Sesshomaru. "With who? Oh Sessy here? We're here on a date!" She called to him. He stared at Sesshomaru. "Manten …the name seems familiar." "N…No it doesn't!" Manten yelled. He started a slow walk towards Rin. "But Rin, baby, why?" "Because, I have moved on. You are an idiot. Leave." She was in tears but didn't show them. The water from her hair covered up for her tears.

Manten frowned. He ran to Rin and tried to pull her. Rin wasn't reacting. Sesshomaru pushed between them. "Get. Lost." Manten gulped. "I…I'm not here for you. I'm here for Rin." HE tried to push past him. "Rin comes with me." He stepped in front of her. Manten frowned, "You can't have him around all the time! I'll come back for you Baby. Remember last time." Manten ran away. Sesshomaru was about to go after him but Rin clung to his arm. Sesshomaru smelt salt. Something warm touched his arm. Tears mixed with the water on his arm. Rin held her face against his arm.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered softly. "He…he hurt me." that was all she needed to say for Sesshomaru to understand. If he ever saw Manten again he would hurt him bad. He pulled Rin into a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from him." Rin looked into his eyes and saw he was serious. And for the first time she felt truly save. Truly and completely. She lifted her arms around his neck. "Thank-you Sessy" She whispered in his ear.

A/N

Shiori is the half bat demon who gave Inu-yasha the power to break barriers. I just thought of a random name for another character! Manten is one of the thunder brothers. Hetan is the other brother.

I like the ending! Are there any Inu-yasha characters you want me to throw in? I'm sure I could fit them in! The thunder brothers are a friends favorite characters…even if I gave them a bad name in here…they were put in! LOL:P. Summary ideas? Review them in! If you have the best one by chapter 25 I will dedicate chapter 26 to you! So review now!


	26. Pain and Secrets

A/N

Last chance to give in a summary idea! So why not? Take a chance! You never know! I might like your idea…The wilder it is the better! So far…out of the three I have gotten…I have chosen the best. So hurry up! Try writing the craziest summary you can think of! ;) Sorry it took forever to update! Been super busy! Well Enjoy this chapter:

**Recap: Chapter 24…**

"What did he do to you?" He whispered softly. "He…he hurt me." that was all she needed to say for Sesshomaru to understand. If he ever saw Manten again he would hurt him bad. He pulled Rin into a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from him." Rin looked into his eyes and saw he was serious. And for the first time she felt truly save. Truly and completely. She lifted her arms around his neck. "Thank-you Sessy" She whispered in his ear.

**Chapter 25: Pain and Secrets inside…**

"Kagome's…" Miroku swallowed. "Does…Does Inu-yasha know?" Sango shook her head. They looked at each other. "She doesn't want top tell him while he is hurt." Sango whispered. "You realize once he knows…He'll be…upset." Sango looked away from him. "I don't know what to do. Inu-yasha…I promised him." Miroku was confused. "I promised Inu-yasha I would tell him if anything was wrong with Kagome, if something ever happened like this."

Miroku looked at Sango. Her long brown hair covered her face. He wrapped an arm around her. She was crying. She sobbed on his shoulder. "Inu-yasha deserves to know! They both deserve to be happy!" Miroku was speechless. What to do? On one hand Kagome had a point. Telling Inu-yasha would only hurt him further. On the other hand Inu-yasha had every right to know. After all, he loved Kagome. And this would change everything. Good or bad…was undecided.

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand as they walked across the sand. They hadn't said a word. Sesshomaru stopped. Rin stopped beside him. Some one was calling Sesshomaru's name. "Sesshomaru! Baby!" He rolled his eyes. Shiori ran up to him. Her long silver hair flowed behind her as she ran at full speed. She stopped in front of Rin. "You can't be serious. She's a grade lower than you. She couldn't possibly be smart enough for you." Shiori thought she had won this one. "Says who!" Rin yelled. A group of boys ran up. "Dude!" they thought having these two girls fighting over them was heaven.

"How about a trivia? Smartest one gets a kiss from Sesshomaru!" Shiori smirked. Some girls that had gathered near by sighed. "I will decide who I kiss!" Sesshomaru snarled. Rin looked at him. "Trust me. I can handle it!" She cheered. He cocked an eye brow but didn't speak. "Who here is 3 year in college?" Shiori yelled at the crowd. A tall man stepped up. "I am!" He had a strong build and was very handsome. Ginta was not the smartest third year there but he would do fine.

He stood in the middle of the girls and asked questions. Shiori got the first one. Rin correctly answered the second and so on. Soon it was a tie and the last question was being asked. It was asked. None knew the answer. Sesshomaru smiled. He knew the answer. Rin was concentrating hard while Shiori wracked her brain. Three hours of studying straight after her loss wasn't helping her now.

"10." The crowd called. She gulped. Still not a clue. "9" Rin glanced at Shiori. "8" still no answer. "7" They stared at each other with hatred. "6" Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "5" Shiori looked at the quizzer. He grinned. "4" The crowd was tense. "3". Shiori smiled. "2" Sesshomaru worried. "1" Rin sighed.

"TIE!" Ginta yelled. "What does this mean?" A person in the crowd groaned. "I wanted the silver haired babe to win." Another yelled. Shiori smiled. "Yeah! Then we could have the black haired chick to ourselves." Shiori glared. Sesshomaru grinned. "This means I pick who I kiss." He walked up to Rin and leaned down. His lips were about to caress hers when she went flying. "No. One. Will. Kiss. MY. Sesshomaru!" Shiori yelled. She had pushed Rin out of the way. Sesshomaru growled. She had gone too far. He stepped between the two girls. Shiori thought she was going to receive a kiss but was far from it. He picked her up so he could stare her in the eye. "Never. Touch her again." He whispered so only she could hear.

She gulped. Sesshomaru put her back down and walked over to where Rin sat on the sand confused. One second she was about to kiss him. Next she was on the sand with an aching head ache with no kiss.

Rin rubbed her head. The sun was hurting her head. Then a shadow shaded the sun. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her away from the crowd. He came to a group of large rocks. The rocks looked over the water. He sat on the largest rock the hung over the water and sat Rin on his lap.

She blushed when she looked into his eyes. He leaned in once more She leaned up. Their lips met at long last. (A/S/N Author's short Note This was a request. A reader requested that a kiss be shared between these two. I give them a kiss. :P) Sesshomaru pulled away. He opened his light gold gaze to see her auburn stare locked on him. Her cheeks were soft pink under her freckles. One of Rin's dark bangs fell into her eyes. She crossed her eyes to look at it. Then she started to giggle. Sesshomaru chuckled as he lifted a hand and pushed it back. He stroked his hand through her soft tresses. She cuddled into his muscular chest. She wanted to lay there for ever. She felt safe. She felt loved. And most importantly she felt free.

Breezes whipped around them. The sun had lowered and the moonlight glowed on her skin. The breezes were cool on her skin. She was still wearing her wet swim suit. Sesshomaru's warm arms wrapped around her. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "No. I am fine." She knew if she told him she was cold they would leave their spot on the rock and would go get her something warm then he would probably go back to the hospital. "You are bad at lying." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him. He picked her up and carried her to where their towels were still laid out. He put her down on her towel and covered her with his. He picked up their other stuff and then her.

"You don't have to carry me." Rin whispered. "I want to." He replied. She sighed and cuddled into his chest. Her eyes closed and everything was right…

Kagome opened the door. Inu-yasha was sitting up and breathing heavily. "Inu-yasha!" She ran to his side. He fell into her arms. "I can…do what…ever I want…to…ugh!" He cried out in pain. His arm that was bandaged was throbbing. He had fractured 3 spots on that arm…the left arm…

Kagome laid him back down. "You are not getting up!" She sternly told him. He groaned but did not argue. "You…You should rest as well." Kagome froze. "W…Why is that?" She stumbled on the words. He looked at her. "You know why." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kagome couldn't believe it. How could he possibly know? He must've been talking about something different…He must've…

Rin opened her eyes. "Nice to see you awake." She looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down on her. She lifted her head and blushed when she realized it had been placed on his lap. She was on her side facing Sesshomaru's torso. She slowly sat up beside him. She was still wrapped in the towels in her swim suit. Her blush deepened. She stood up and realized they were at his dorm. "Sango is staying at Miroku's tonight." He said simply. She had been wondering where his room mate was…

"Sango is your roomy!" She said as she stood up with the towel around her body. "You can borrow a t-shirt if you want." He stood up and walked into his room. Rin followed. He pointed at his dresser then to the washroom. "Or I don't think Sango would mind you borrowing some clothes." He walked back to the couch. Rin looked between the dressers and finally chose one.

She came out in a long, black t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Sesshomaru had only glanced her way when she came out the door. 'I can't believe she's wearing MY boxers' He thought to himself as she sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then she heard a knocking on the door. She looked at him inquiringly. He stood up abruptly and made her fall where he had been sitting.

He ran to the door. By the time Rin pushed herself back into a sitting position he was back. He was holding two pizza boxes in one hand and two cokes in the other. Rin smiled up at him. He placed down the boxes and the two pops and turned. Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him to the seat beside her.

He looked at her curious as she opened one box and smiled. "Who told you my favorite!" Sesshomaru just starred as she grabbed a piece. "Ever hear of plates?" He asked her while raising an eyebrow. "Of course! But who eats pizza on a plate?" "Me." "You need to let lose." She picked up a second piece and held it out to Sesshomaru. He starred at the pizza.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Open." She moved the pizza to his mouth. "You ha-" he was cut off by the pizza being stuffed into his mouth. After he swallowed the bite he glared at Rin. "Do I have to feed you or can you feed yourself?" she teased.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and instead of taking his slice he took hers. He took a big bite from her slice and smirked at her. Rin giggled. She took his slice and ate his. Rin ended up eating 3 slices. Sesshomaru ate the rest of the pizza and brought the other one to his fridge.

Rin had turned on the T.V and was flicking through the channels at random. The movie "Labyrinth" was just starting so Rin left it at that. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat back down beside her.

Rin cuddled up to his chest. Sesshomaru held her close to him. He watched the movie with out interest. Half way through the movie Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru turned off the TV and carried Rin, bridal style, and placed her in his bed. He got changed into a pair of boxers and a sleeveless shirt. He realized she was in his bed and went to move her to Sango's. As soon as he got near Rin turned to face him.

He positioned his hands beside her and was about to pick her up whilst Rin grabbed his hands and pulled them tight to her body. Sesshomaru blushed once his hands came in contact with her warm, chest. He tried to release his hands with out waking her but failed.

She turned again and pulled him to lean over her body as his hands were pressed tighter to her chest. He positioned his knees on the bed and tried to free his hands once more. She just turned onto her stomach so his hands were around her. He placed on knee on the other side and was about to move completely to the other side when she flipped over on to her back so his arms were under her.

Sesshomaru fell onto her softly. One leg on the other side he tried to lift himself. He couldn't. If he woke her it would be bad. Very bad. Sesshomaru was stuck. Rin let go of his hands. Yes! He slowly slipped his hands from her body and they were now under her back. Rin's arms wrapped around his back and held his strong chest to her warm chest. "Shit…" He whispered.

Rin sighed in her sleep. She buried her face in his silver hair. Sesshomaru couldn't move. Not without the risk of waking her up anyways. The stuck Sesshomaru let out a deep breath. It would be a long night.

Inu-yasha had a horrible night mare. Kagome was laughing. She was walking away with Naraku. Inu-yasha had just been beaten up really bad and Kagome laughed and walked away. Suddenly it all went black. He heard a baby crying. Crying. And crying. It brought tremendous pain to him. He fell to the ground. The crying wouldn't stop…

Kagome was walking. Inu-yasha was in front of her. His back to her. It seemed unusually bright around her. Everything went dark. There was a circle of light around her. She couldn't see any further than that. Inu-yasha's voice rang out. Pain. She ran to the sound. It stopped. She ran. She tripped over something. Sprawled on the ground, Kagome turned her head to face Inu-yasha covered in blood.

"Inu…Inu-yasha!" A rough hand grabbed her arm from behind. She recognized the hand. She screamed. "He ain't here to protect you no longer." The voice of the man whispered. Kagome couldn't defend her self. The darkness was swallowing Inu-yasha's body. She was being dragged away. Into complete darkness.

Kagome awoke. She was on the couch. Inu-yasha was moaning in his sleep. Apparently he wasn't having the peaceful sleep he deserved. Kagome walked to sit on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on his forehead. He was feverish. Kagome whispered a song. A Whole New World. He calmed. Slightly. Inu-yasha's breaths were deep. His hands clenched; he stirred.

A sweet sound brought the night mare to an end. He fought to see what could make the angelic sound. His eyesight came blurry at first. Soon the sight before him cleared. Kagome's eyes were closed. "I can open your eyes…Take you wonder by wonder…" "Yes you can" Inu-yasha whispered. Kagome's eyes flung open. A single tear slid down her rosy cheek. She hugged him. It brought pain to Inu-yasha to wrap an arm around her but once in place his arm felt better.

"Inu-yasha…I have to tell you something…but not now…ok?" Kagome whispered in his ear. Inu-yasha wanted to push her to tell but he could tell she was on the verge of crying. He smiled a little and nodded. Painfully he swallowed.

He couldn't stand that she had a secret but he had one of his own. He would tell her of the problem soon. He had to soon. Otherwise…he didn't want to think about otherwise.

Sesshomaru stirred. He hadn't fallen asleep yet. 3 hours of lying in the same position. Rin suddenly let him go and turned. He fell of the bed. "Ouch." He grumbled. He stood up and walked over to Sango's bed. He sat down. He wasn't tired. He wanted to go to the gym but he couldn't leave Rin here alone. He sighed. He grabbed his text books. He had read each one twice. Completed every assignment of great quality and was bored. According to him he had already finished his second and third year of college.

He opened the biology text book and read over the last assignment. He rummaged through his closet and found the assignment. An A+ was taped to the side. Every teacher loved him. Not to mention every girl. If not him his brother but they still melted at his sight. Any girl he asked out would have fainted before saying yes. Rin and Kagome were the only girls not like that. Kagome had fallen for his brother though. Nothing he could do would change that but honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted her.

He turned around to look at Rin's sleeping face. She looks really cute when she's asleep…Sesshomaru blushed. Did he just think that? He mumble to himself and turned around. With his back to her he could relax a little more.

Rin awoke. She sleepily sat up. Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair with his back to her. She silently got up and snuck into Sango's bathroom. She used a spare tooth brush and her hair brush. Once she was done she walked out soundlessly to behind Sesshomaru. Thinking he was asleep she pondered what to do to wake him up. She decided not to be pure evil and wake him up with a kiss.

She slowly put her arms around his neck. He didn't move. Rin would kiss his cheek so lightly he wouldn't feel it and she could be 'angry' at him. Of course she wouldn't really. It would be a joke. She slowly pressed he lips to his cheek and noticed something odd. He was asleep. But his hand grabbed her wrists. He turned around in the chair. "You think I would leave myself defenseless?" He whispered. Rin giggled. "Awww. I thought Sessy was asleep." She pouted.

Sesshomaru just let her wrists go. Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru for awhile. Thinking of what to do now. Her plan back fired. In a way. He was awake. He got a kiss. That's all that really mattered. Rin smiled and sat down on his lap and leaned on him. He was slightly surprised by this move but did not show it. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist. He brought up a hand and moved the hair in her face to behind her ear, after he gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Rin smiled as she cuddled up to his chest and fell back asleep.

It was lunch time and Sesshomaru decided he wanted to get up and take a shower. He lifted Rin and placed her in the bed being watchful of her hands. He covered her so she would be warm and he turned to grab a towel and clothes. He had a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans.

He took a quick, hot shower and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and left the room. Now he really wanted to go to the gym. He left Rin a note saying this and walked out the door. An hour passed quickly. Rin mumbled something as she sat up. "Note to self. Fall asleep on Sessy and wake up in bed." That's when she noticed Sessy wasn't in the room. She thought he was watching T.V until she saw a note. Her name at the top she opened the paper.

**Gone to gym. Room 132.**

**Sesshomaru. **

**P.S. Get changed before coming down. Use Sango's clothes. **

Rin looked down on her outfit and smiled. She ran to Sango's dresser and pulled out three things: Tight jeans, a bra and underwear. Then she ran to Sessy's and pulled out a sleeveless, black shirt. She got changed and looked in the mirror. It looked pretty good. She grabbed one of his sweaters and ran down the hall to the stairs. She was soon in front of the gym. She opened the door, waving to a few people she made her way to the silver haired man lifting weights twice the size as his arm. It showed he had been working out for a while already. She put her hands in front of his eyes and he continued to lift the weight. Some one else said "guess who" to Sesshomaru. "Shippou is talking and Rin is covering my eyes."

"Aww." Rin pouted as she pulled her hands off his face. He turned and looked down at her clothing. Right away he noticed his shirt. Sango's pants. The combo looked really nice on the small girl before him. He turned his back to her as he continued to lift the weight. Rin walked over to a weight the same as Sesshomaru's. she was about to pick it up with one hand but a man ran to her side. "No. You can't lift that. It's the heaviest one here! I can barely lift it!"

She faced him and removed his hand from her wrist. "I can handle it." She glared daggers of fire into his weak eyes. He took two steps back. Rin turned back to smile at Sesshomaru and then she placed on hand on the weight. She traced up and down the bar and found the direct center. She slowly lifted the weight. She took another one in her other hand. Without shaking she dropped them to her hip and lifted it once more. The same process repeated for half an hour straight until Sesshomaru took the weights from her and decided they should go get lunch. All the men were amazed such a small girl could lift the largest weight in the building. The couple walked out of the building together. Perhaps the strongest couple.

Inu-yasha held the scared Kagome to his chest. Soon she fell asleep. A nurse came in to check his monitor and left, turning off the lights and leaving him in the darkness. The darkness swallowed his sight. The only way he knew Kagome was there beside him, was her occasional sighs and her hip slightly moving with every breath she took. Inu-yasha removed his hand from her hip. Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Inu-yasha's thoughts were swimming through his head. Most were painful; thoughts. What would happen soon in the future? Would she accept it? How could she? Should he tell her? He had to. He…loved?...Her…

The most painful question hit him. Does she love me to? (A/N …-thoughts). He grumbled as pain sliced at his arm. Kagome woke up. He couldn't bare the pain. His hand shot up to his shoulder. His shoulder blade was throbbing. The bandage that stopped the blood flow on his shoulder reddened. Kagome lightly pressed it down to slow the sudden blood flow.

A nurse ran in. She pushed Kagome away from him and tended to Inu-yasha. Soon Kagome was alone in the now bright room. Inu-yasha, his bed…were gone. To the OR. (Operating Room) They had to sow the wound shut or it would kill him…a second time.

**A/N**

Sorry there is not much Miroku and Sango stuff in here…Next chapter! Remember last chance for the summary! C'mon! What is there to lose? The winner has chapter 26 dedicated to them!

Sorry about the long wait! I have been SO busy! .


	27. Get Out

**A/N**

One of my friends has her first story up! It's really good! It's call "My saviours" Any one who likes Kikyou bashing, YYH, Kagome the miko, and stuff like that will love this!

**Summary: xover YYH kagome got herself in a pretty mess, that consists of 3 taiyoukais. with a twist of trouble naraku. yes, let the hunt begin! my first fic! foureangle? KSYK**

If you all haven't noticed I have been hinting at a dangerous secret for awhile now. Will this life changing secret be exposed in this chapter? The one after…? Read and review to find out! Review in any questions about my story or any requests!

The winner of the summery thingy is** Kisaki Hana**! The summary is:

**College days can be crazy, but add to that love, old and new jealous rivals, and a mystery waiting to be solved... who can remember to go to class?**

Wow. All of you who contributed made that a REALLY hard choice . So this chapter is dedicated to **Kisaki Hana!**

Thank you all for contributing. I am sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with test before Christmas sadly I will not have the chance to do a lot of writing this Christmas…

**Recap:**

A nurse ran in. She pushed Kagome away from him and tended to Inu-yasha. Soon Kagome was alone in the now bright room. Inu-yasha, his bed…were gone. To the OR. (Operating Room) They had to sow the wound shut or it would kill him…a second time.

**Chapter 26:**

Rin took in a breath of fresh air. She had just finished eating lunch with Sesshomaru and now they were walking through the park hand in hand. Sesshomaru was deep in thought and so Rin was silent. The silence was annoying her though.

Suddenly Rin felt warm, soft arms wrap around her legs. She giggled as she turned her head to look at the small boy hugging her legs. "Rin!" "Hi! My gosh you've grown!" The little boy giggled as he let her go so she could kneel down. Rin kneeled down and gave the boy a hug.

"Who's that?" The boy quizzed as he pointed at Sesshomaru. Rin had almost forgotten. "Oh that's Sessy!" Rin said as she picked the boy up and stood. Sesshomaru looked at the boy in her arms then at Rin's face. She really cared for the boy.

Kagome brushed his silver hair to the side. He hadn't woken up from the surgery but he was going to be ok. Sighing she looked out the window. The nurse had just left. He would wake up any moment now. It was an hour after the surgery. His body shifted. She could tell he was in a lot of pain.

His muscles tensed as he opened his eyes. "Hey…" Kagome whispered as his eyes closed in pain. He didn't respond…Most likely because he was in to much pain. "Do you need anything?" Again no response. "I will ask the nurse to bring you some pain killer…ok?"

Inu-yasha didn't move. As Kagome's hand reached for the button to call the nurse. Inu-yasha's hand softly grabbed her wrist. "I…don't need…it…" He whispered. She could tell he was doing his best to stay strong. She thought he needed it but if she argued it would only stress him and give him more pain…

Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his hand. Inu-yasha tried to sleep but the pain wouldn't let him. The pain restricted him from doing anything other than laying there and waiting out the pain. His throat was throbbing. It was so dry. He needed a drink. Slowly lifting his only hand able to move slightly he tried to find the tray where a cup of water awaited him.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha's slowly rising hand. It was heading towards the water. IT was shaking uncontrollably. Kagome gently put her hand on his and pushed it back on the bed. "You want the water?" She whispered. Inu-yasha was disappointed. He had wanted to get it for himself…He slowly nodded.

Kagome lifted the cup. Slowly she lifted his head so his dry lips met the cups rim. Slowly tilting the cup, the liquid poured down his aching throat. Pulling the cup away so he could take his time before another small sip, Kagome cried.

Inu-yasha's hand tightened on hers. Trying to hold the tears back she moved the cup towards him. The cup met his raised hand. Kagome slowly put the cup back on the tray. She was about to wipe the tears away but Inu-yasha was already wiping them away. His warm hand took away the cold tears.

Kagome smiled under his touch. He was in so much pain…She wished that everything was as it was before. Simple. But she had to be happy for all she had now…Inu-yasha, her loving boyfriend, Sango and Miroku, her best friends for life, Yura, Yuka, Eri, Ayame…all her other friends. Her little brother, Sota, her caring mother, her humorous grandfather…She really did have a lot…Including…

Inu-yasha's body stirred. Tensing up he attempted to sit up. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and gently held him down. "You aren't going any where in this condition." Kagome informed him. Inu-yasha sighed. This must've been the longest he just laid still with out talking, crying, or doing anything…

Kagome brushed the silver strands from his face so he could look up at her. His amber orbs were pleading to let him do something. Kagome closed her eyes before speaking. "Inu-yasha…The more you rest the quicker you will be healed…I understand your bored and want something to take your mind from the pain but there is nothing that wont cause you more pain. Don't bother arguing." She added the last sentence when he opened his mouth.

Inu-yasha stubbornly closed his mouth. Pouting at Kagome he thought of a way to get what he wanted…He held her hands in one of his before sitting up. Kagome couldn't pull her hands from under him, seeing as he was putting a lot of his weight on his one hand. Once sitting he leaned back and let Kagome's hands go. Kagome glared at his smirk as he closed his eyes in pain and relief.

"You want to injure yourself further?" Kagome scowled him.

"I have a tendency to endure pain better than most…I'm fine." Inu-yasha attempted to assure her. She wasn't convinced. Eyes closed she thought of a way to make him understand he needed his rest, that she needed him to heal quickly, that she loved him…

Kagome was blank. No ideas came to her. All she could do was await his recovery, and hope it came soon. Reaching for his hand Kagome opened her eyes. Inu-yasha was swinging his leg over to edge of the bed. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome hissed. It was the middle of the night so she knew not to scream. Kagome stood up and ran around the bed.

Inu-yasha let out a painful breath. Now all he had to do was stand up…Easier said than done. Just moving to the edge of the bed had hurt him…And had drained a lot of his energy. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome's harsh whisper met his ears.

Damn! Inu-yasha thought as he slid off the bed and stood. Leaning on the bed he came face to face with Kagome. Her chocolate eyes were weary but fierce. She was obviously mad that he had stood. "The pain is on my shoulders…my legs are fine." Inu-yasha whispered. Trying to find something to say…something to do to assure her.

Kagome stared at him. She just wanted to hug him. To feel his strong arms around her. But she couldn't. It would pain him. She let her eyes show it. How much she wanted his warmth on her body.

Kagome closed her eyes. A tear was threatening to burn down her cheek. Blinking away the tear and the threat she reopened her eyes. Inu-yasha smiled at her before pulling her into a tight, loving embrace.

Inu-yasha saw her eyes. Her yes pleading for him to hold her. He wanted nothing but to hold her. That she wanted him to hold her destroyed any doubt he had about it. He wrapped his burning arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Her body was cold against his. He tilted his head on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu-yasha lifted his head. Taking one arm from her body he tilted her head up.

She was crying. She smiled as she looked into his confused, amber eyes. "Inu-yasha…Forgive me?"

Inu-yasha leaned down and softly kissed her tears. Once no tears streaked her face he kissed her warm lips. Pulling away he responded, "For what?" Kagome just hid her face in his chest. There was something she wasn't telling him…He would let it pass for now. All that mattered was that she was in his arms…A knock on the door broke them apart. Kagome helped Inu-yasha sit back down.

"Lay down. I'll be right back…" Kagome whispered into his ear. Inu-yasha nodded before leaning back and watching her leave him. He just realized how dark it was…

(A/Q/N authors quick note I going back to right after lunch with Rin and Sesshomaru!)

With Rin and Sesshomaru…

(Mini recap: "Who's that?" The boy quizzed as he pointed at Sesshomaru. Rin had almost forgotten. "Oh that's Sessy!" Rin said as she picked the boy up and stood. Sesshomaru looked at the boy in her arms then at Rin's face. She really cared for the boy. )

Sesshomaru looked into the boy's small hazel eyes. Rin looked over to the ice cream stand. "How about an ice cream?" Rin suggested. The boy grinned.

"Please!" Rin put the boy on the ground and let him run ahead to the stand. The man behind the stand smiled as the boy ran up to him and asked the flavors of ice cream he had. Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him to the stand.

"Hey…What's his name?" Sesshomaru asked as he was pulled to the ice cream stand where the boy laughed as he pondered which flavor he wanted. Rin stopped. She hadn't told him his name!

"Oh! Oops…His name is Shippou." Rin informed him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"What would you like?" The man asked. Rin looked down at Shippou. He smiled at her and Sesshomaru. He pointed at the vanilla ice cream sign. The man nodded and gave him a scoop on a cone. "And what can I do for you two?" He asked Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was about to decline until Sesshomaru gently pushed her forward.

"Get her what ever she wants." He said simply. Shippou was happily licking his ice cream while he waited for Rin to decide what she would have.

"What about you Sessy?" He asked. Sesshomaru seemed to think about it for a little. He bent down and whispered something to Shippou. Shippou laughed and smiled at Rin.

"Are you two sharing secrets?" Rin pretended to be surprised. Sesshomaru stood up and turned her head back to the ice cream stand. "Fine…I'll have…a vanilla scoop just like his." she said winking at Shippou. The man nodded and got her what she had asked for. She was pulling out her wallet from her purse when Sesshomaru turned her around and pushed her towards a bench. He turned back to the man and handed him a five dollar bill.

"that should cover it." He said before turning back to Rin and Shippou.

"Sir! You forgot your change!" The man called as he rushed to get out Sesshomaru's change before he left. Sesshomaru waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Keep it." He said simply as He sat beside Rin on the bench. Shippou sat on the other side of Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you get anything?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. He smiled at Shippou. Shippou covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. "What are you two hiding…?" Rin quizzed. Taking another lick from her ice cream she felt Sesshomaru's warm hand cover hers. She blushed as he pulled it to his mouth and stole some of her ice cream from where she had just licked it. Rin stared at him in shock.

"Because…You are going to share." He stated simply. Shippou burst out laughing. Rin looked at her ice cream then at Sesshomaru.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She joked. Sesshomaru smiled as Shippou calmed himself from the outburst. Soon they had finished their ice cream cones and Shippou had to go home and wash up. When he said bye he gave Sesshomaru a big hug, leaving some ice cream on his cheek. Shippou giggled as he gave Rin a second hug before running off.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "Oh…you have some ice cream n your cheek…Maru-chan!" Rin exclaimed evilly. Sesshomaru smiled. Rin took a step closer. "Here. Let me get it off for you…" Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Satisfied that the ice cream was off his cheek she moved to his lips. "Looks like you…have some on your lips to…" giving him a big, passionate kiss she licked his lips for entry.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. His lips opened for her tongue. She kissed him with all her feelings for him. There they stood. A couple. In the park. One November day. Saturday to be exact. In each others arms. It was around 5 in the evening.

Rin pulled away for air. Sesshomaru smirked down at her. Rin blushed and turned her head. Noticing the park was empty and the blue sky was shading. "Do you want to go back…to Inu-yasha?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I think Kagome wants to be alone with him right now." He whispered. Sesshomaru looked down. Rin was looking away. Her black hair was tinting bluish purple in the moon's new light. Hey body was shaking ever so slightly. She was fighting back the coldness. Sesshomaru smirked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Slowly moving his arm to the middle of her back he swiftly placed his other arm behind her knees and pulled her from the ground.

Letting out a small scream of surprise as his warmth swarmed her. Rin was about to object to his sudden action. "Don't argue." He whispered as he walked back towards their college. Rin nodded and closed her eyes, listening to his soft heart beat.

With Sango and Miroku

They had spent the day at the hospital…In case of any emergency. They had spent the whole day speaking of when they wanted their wedding. They both agreed in the winter. "Late January? Or Early February…" Miroku yawned. It had been a long day…planning the wedding and worrying for their friends. Hoping they could find happiness as they had…

"Late January is best…" Sango said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were sitting in Kagome's old room. They needed to leave Kagome and Inu-yasha alone. "Let's go get some food for dinner." Sango whispered as she stood up. She offered Miroku her hands to help pull him up. Miroku didn't take her hands.

He stood on his on and looked out the window. "I have a bad feeling…Something bad is going to happen…soon." Sango gave him a worried glance before following his gaze out the open window. The forest behind them seemed…different. An unexplainable feeling sent a shiver down their backs as they turned and walked out of the room…

With Inu-yasha and Kagome…

Kagome stood and walked to the big, wooden door. Opening the door, she let some light flood into the room. No one was there. Kagome shrugged and turned back to Inu-yasha. She turned on a lamp to see Inu-yasha pulling on a new t-shirt. He had gotten on a clean pair of jeans and a new t-shirt from Miroku. He was fully dressed. Clutching his shoulder he smiled at Kagome.

"Let's go." He whispered to her from across the room. Kagome stared at him stunned. She looked from him to the bed.

"What…? Where…? You should be in bed." She attempted to organize her thoughts.

"We should get some dinner and go back to the dorm of course. We do have classes to go to." Kagome's eyes widened. Class. She had forgotten. She wouldn't pass this year if she kept this up.

"No. You should rest." She fought the urge to agree and walk out of the depressing hospital with him.

"I know you want to leave. This place is SO boring!" Inu-yasha complained. "You know what? You can stay here if you want…I'm leaving!" Inu-yasha turned and opened the door.

Kagome cursed. She hadn't noticed him edging towards the door. With a sigh she ran after him. "Inu-yasha!" She hissed as she ran into the hallway. Inu-yasha's warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his body.

"Sorry. I couldn't stand it in there any longer…" Inu-yasha smirked. Kagome sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him…For long. "Fine…Let's get out of here." Kagome mumbled as she turned and broke lose from his embrace.

Inu-yasha silently followed her. Something was different. She was probably just tired…But still…He would ask her later. For now he wanted to enjoy his time.

Kagome took a deep breath. With Inu-yasha behind her he couldn't see the tear streak down her cheek. Praying everything would turn out right. BVut she knew it wouldn't. If only she could be lucky enough to have one of her wishes come true. For everyone she cared for to be happy. Sango, rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Souta, her mother, all her friends, and Inu-yasha…If only Inu-yasha could be happy. But he wouldn't after she told him the truth…

A/N

Sorry it took so long! Been really busy! Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker! Oh. I am nearing the end of this story! Vote whether I should make a sequel or not! Don't forget to check out my friend's story at the top! It's great P.

Well hope you enjoyed! Please review for quicker update .

·$ (004,183,000)


	28. The Truth

**Chapter 27: The Truth**

Sango held Miroku's hand as they walked down the hall. Heading towards the elevators they saw some unexpected people. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran to her friend and embraced her warmly. Miroku calmly walked over to Inu-yasha. "How you feeling?" "Alright" Inu-yasha's coarse voice responded.

"Sango and I were just about to…" Miroku glanced over at the girls. Sighing he turned back to his friend. "We were going to go get some food. Would you and Kagome want to join us?" Inu-yasha shrugged. "Ask Kagome." Was all he had to say.

Sango and Kagome were whispering something. Inu-yasha watched the two girls out of the corner of his eye. The subject was obviously a sad secret. The two hugged just before Miroku got there. Miroku tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome looked at him with a smile. "Huh?"

"Would you and Inu-yasha care to join Sango and I for lunch?" Sango glanced at Inu-yasha. His eyes seemed to be closed as he leaned against the white wall. Kagome accepted. Miroku turned to see his fiancée watching his best friend with worry. He held her hand discretely bringing her from her thoughts.

Softly smiling at Miroku she hooked arms with Kagome and they walked over to Inu-yasha. Kagome put her hand in his as they awaited the elevator. Inu-yasha held Kagome's hand as he wished she was truly happy.

A doctor was walking down the hall when the elevator opened. Sango and Miroku got in first. Inu-yasha walked in and Kagome was about to follow but was stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Kagome turned. The doctor was facing Kagome. "Miss. Higurashi? About…"

The doctor stopped talking as soon as he saw Kagome's worried face. "What is wrong? Is it the…" Kagome hushed the doctor. "Not now…" She whispered. "Everything is fine. Thank-you." Kagome turned and walked into the elevator. The doors closed as the doctor said something but his words were not heard.

"What was that all about?" Sango whispered into her friend's ear. Kagome glanced to Inu-yasha. He was looking at her with a worried, confused look. "Uh…Nothing." Kagome tried to cover up, hoping Sango would get it. Fortunately her friend picked up on the hint.

"So where we going to eat?" Sango changed subjects for Kagome. Kagome smiled weakly. "I don't know…" Miroku responded. "Where would you like to go Inu-yasha?"

"Hmm…What?" Inu-yasha said opening his eyes. "Where should we eat?" Miroku repeated. "Oh…How 'bout WacDonalds?"(If you ever noticed in the TV show when Kagome and her friends went to McDonalds the sign said "WacDonalds" )

Sango and Kagome nodded. The door opened. About to walk out they realized it was the wrong floor and someone was coming in. A tall man with black hair walked in. He was staring at Kagome with pure lust. His mouth had formed a small smirk as he stood beside Kagome.

Kagome felt shivers down her spine. The man beside her gave her an uneasy feeling. There was something familiar about him…But she couldn't figure out what. His hands seemed to be fidgeting as he stood beside her.

The doors opened once more and the tall man left. With a wink to Kagome he disappeared from sight. Kagome couldn't stop wondering, Where do I know him from…? Well…I don't think he was a friend… the thoughts died out when the doors opened once more and it was their turn to exit the elevator and walk into the parking lot. Kagome and Inu-yasha took Kagome's car, while Miroku and Sango went to Miroku's jeep.

Pulling out his cell phone he saw his bloody hand print on it. The phone was completely dead. Kagome hadn't had the chance to charge her phone either. "How you doing?" Kagome asked as they followed Miroku's jeep out of the parking lot. "Fine." He mumbled. His head was killing him. At least he was out. The air was refreshing and helped his head…Somewhat.

"Are you sure? We could always go back to the dorm. I'm sure they would understand." Inu-yasha looked out the window as they passed the college. He remembered jut two months ago he was passing this path with Sesshomaru. Not looking for love. He planned to spend the year alone.

He had told himself he was strong enough to make it alone. He had never gotten into such a deep relationship before…Wait…the one before. Mentioning her name would kill him. Sesshomaru had taken her away and turned her against him. She had been hurt immensely. The brother's quarreling had ruined that girl's life. He closed his eyes tight. The pain of memories is the strongest pain of all.

Kagome looked straight ahead. With a glimpse at Inu-yasha every now and then to make sure he was ok. He was looking out the window with his forehead leaning against the window. The song **"A Thousand Miles"** came on the radio.

Kagome loved this song. She was so tempted to turn it up but she knew Inu-yasha had a head ache and that wasn't the smartest thing to do. She took a look out her own window. When she turned her head back five seconds later the music's volume had gone up quite a bit. Inu-yasha smiled at her and turned back to look out the window once more.

Kagome was slightly confused but enjoyed the song. The second it was over she turned the volume down again. Soon they had passed the college and the WacDonalds (McDonalds) was in view. Miroku's jeep was pulling into the parking lot. Kagome's car was right behind.

After the four entered the WacDonalds they ordered some food. Sitting down at a table they started to eat in silence. Sango and Miroku did not know what to say. There was so much to talk about but Kagome wouldn't let them. Kagome looked around the table.

It was wrong of her to keep this hidden from Inu-yasha…But she wasn't ready. She only had a week left until her only exit closed. She didn't want to take the exit but she had to talk to Inu-yasha first. Maybe she should and never tell him…No. That was wrong. He would find out eventually and that would hurt him beyond imaginable.

Inu-yasha looked around the table. Everyone was so quiet. He could tell they were hiding something from him. Sango and Miroku looked like they wanted to say it. So did Kagome but her eyes showed fear. Fear of mentioning it? What could she possibly be hiding…? And why did she tell Miroku and Sango but not him? She claimed to love him…So many questions and the answers were right in front of him. Kagome.

"How's the wedding plans going?" Kagome finally spoke. Sango looked at Miroku with a smile. "We decided on early February." Kagome's jaw dropped. "That's so soon!" She grinned. The conversation carried on based on Sango's and Miroku's marriage. Soon they were done eating. Walking into the parking lot Miroku and Sango admitted they were tired and bid their friends good bye before leaving for campus.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha as they got in the car. "Fine." He mumbled looking out the window. "Where are we going now…?" He asked. "Well we could go to our dorm. Or back to the hospital." Once the hospital was mentioned Inu-yasha's mind was made up. "To the dorm we go." He mumbled. Before he could compress it he let a yawn out. Glancing at Kagome to see if she noticed he received an evil smile.

"As soon as we get there you are taking a nice long nap." Kagome informed him. He groaned but did not complain. He really was tired. And he would take her down with him…

Walking into their dorm they looked around. It'd been awhile. Kagome walked Inu-yasha to their room. Making sure he lay down she promised to come back shortly. Kagome walked into the living room and sat down. She picked up the phone. Dialing Miroku's number to inform them they had come home…Home…This was now home. Her's and Inu-yasha's…

"Hey-lo!" Sango's cheery voice chimed. "Hey. I'm just calling to tell you that I brought Inu-yasha to our dorm and we will be staying here for awhile. I hope…So if you need either of us just call." "Ok Kags! Later!" "Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. Maybe she should go check on Inu-yasha. If he still had a fever he would need medication.

Walking quietly into the now dark room Kagome made her way to his bed. Sitting lightly on the edge of his bed she placed her palm on his forehead. He was warm. Before she could respond Inu-yasha pulled her under the covers and into his chest. "Inu-yasha…You need your medication…" Kagome blushed. "All I need right now is you in my arms." He whispered back. Soon he fell asleep holding her tightly to him.

Kagome sighed. Some of his silver hair fell across her cheek. Everything felt so right…Soon she slipped into a deep, long needed sleep…

Feeling the warm sensation on her cheek she hesitated before opening her eyes. She was alone. For a moment she was confused as to where she was. Placing a hand on her stomach she sat up. Her dorm. She was on his bed...Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind.

Where was Inu-yasha? Kagome stood up a little dizzily. Walking to the door a sudden wave of nausea hit her as the scent of bacon and eggs met her. Running to the bathroom she sat down. When she was stable she stood up and got some water in her hands. Splashing the water into her face she realized why.

Inu-yasha walked into the washroom. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he felt her forehead. No fever. Without warning he picked her up and brought her to her bed. Kagome gave a small gasp but she felt better in his arms. Snuggling against his chest she drifted of into a peaceful place…

-------------------------------------

Looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms he sighed. This feeling was different from any other he could explain. What had made him fall for such a childish girl? Rin mumbled something in her sleep before nuzzling her face in his shirt. Her black hair flowed down and gently tickled his arm as it swayed from side to side with his steady steps.

Opening the door to the college he realized a slight problem. He didn't know what dorm she was in. Sighing he decided on bringing her up to his dorm room. Hopefully Sango was not there…

--With Sango and Miroku--

Sango and Miroku had in fact gone to Miroku's. When they got in the door they checked to make sure the place was empty. Sango and Miroku sat down on the couch. "This is really happening isn't it…? We're really getting married…" Sango sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes…Isn't it great…?" Miroku seemed almost hesitant to ask.

"Yes. It is. I love you and want to be with you…always…" Sango replied giving him a small, smooth kiss on his cheek. "I love you to…" Miroku whispered softly. Sango looked up at his face. A single tear was streaming down his cheek…

----With Sesshomaru and Rin----

Unlocking the door to his dorm was a little tricky but he managed. Still carrying the sleeping angel in his arms his open and closed the door. Sango wasn't there. Whispering a thank-you he walked to the bed room and dropped Rin on Sango's bed. Sesshomaru looked at her as she slept for a few minutes, making sure she was comfortable and still deep in sleep.

Deciding to take a quick shower while she rested he got a change of cloths, and a towel. He went into the washroom and started his shower…

-----Rin's Dream-----

"Let me go!" "Never. You said you loved me. So this is all ok." His words seeped into her ears. "I do…But I don't want this yet…Not now…" Rin started to cry. The room was complete darkness. He was hurting her. He had caught her right after her shower and thrown her on her bed. Her towel was all that was there. He had nothing on. Laying on top of her so she couldn't move he smirked down on her. "You'll never be safe from me…I'll always be here…" He said as he lifted a hand up her thigh and under her towel. Rin froze. "Stop…Please…"

-----Reality-----

Sesshomaru was just getting out of the shower when he heard Rin scream. Sesshomaru wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into the bed room. Rin was screaming, a sobbing on the bed. Shaking uncontrollably she screamed again. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he slowly approached her. Rin's alarmed eyes starred at him. Seeing his calm, worried eyes made her realize she was safe. She stopped screaming and started to blush. Sesshomaru looked down and cursed. He turned and walked back into the washroom closing the door behind him. He pulled on his boxers and jeans before returning. He carried a shirt in his hands.

Sesshomaru silently sat down beside Rin. She was shaking uncontrollably. Tears were still streaming down her cheek. Sesshomaru positioned his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He liked the feeling of her soft cheek pressing on his chest as the cool tears slowed. Soon the tears were gone and she looked up at him. His cold gaze had softened and he looked down on her with pure concern.

"Please…Don't let him hurt me again…Please stay with me…" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru didn't understand what she was asking of him but refused to ask her meaning and just nodded. "I promise. I'll always protect you."

----Inu-yasha and Kagome----

Kagome awoke to see Inu-yasha smiling down on her. Kagome smiled slightly before turning her face to his chest. He was shirtless. Kagome was shocked a bit at first but didn't mind and slowly she tried to move out of his arms. He wouldn't let her go. "Inu-yasha…I want to get up…" Kagome whispered. Almost afraid of his answer. His amber eyes were full of worry and sadness. "Why…Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him as if she was going to start crying. "I want to tell you! I don't know how!" Kagome cried into his arms.

"Shhh…It's ok. Start slowly…" Inu-yasha comforted her. Kagome sniffled a bit. Taking a big breath she looked up at him. "Inu-yasha…I…I'm…"

A/N

Tee-Hee

Review! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I am really busy and don't have much time to write! But I promise to finish this story! And any other stories I have/will start!

Love ya all –xox-

babyfoxfire


	29. Back To School

**Chapter 28: Back To School**

A short chapter.

"I'm…So sorry!" Kagome cried into his shirt. "No…Don't be…Its ok. You'll get through this." Although he hadn't the slightest clue as to what was really going on he just held her and did his best to comfort her.

----Sango and Miroku----

"I love you." Sango sighed as she opened her eyes and saw her lover laying beside her. ""I love you too," he whispered back as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into him. Miroku loved the feeling as he held her tight and some hair strands fell lightly across his cheek. Her deep breaths were calming and her soft touch gave warmth to his body.

"It's time we get up…" Sango sighed. He could tell she wanted to stay there, wrapped in his warm embrace. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled in a sweet moan. Sango sighed. "Let me go or get up." Miroku opened an eye. "If I get up I don't have to let you go?" Sango blushed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly! I have to go take shower and-" Sango was cut off by the perverted look the man holding her gave her. "Miroku!" Sango raised her voice. The look on his face was wiped off and replaced with worry. "Alright, alright." He mumbled as he unwrapped his arms from her and stretched.

----Sesshomaru and Rin----

Rin breathed in the fresh, comforting scent. What was causing the scent had slipped her mind. All she knew is she never wanted to move. She felt warm send secure. Her eyes were softly shut and her breaths deep and tranquil. Her arms were hugging something, most likely a large teddy, to her tightly. The teddy was warm and seemed to be the cause the peace and comfort around her. Finally she dared to open her eyes.

Sesshomaru lay in front of her, holding her loosely in his slumber. Rin gasped slightly before cuddling more into his chest with a deep blush. 'Some teddy bear' her thoughts teased her earlier assumption. Rin sighed and let her self drift into sleep.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a slit. The girl in his arms was awake. Her breathing slightly changed and her eyes slid open. At first she seemed shocked by the sight of him but then she pulled herself closer, her cheeks glowed pink. When her breathing became steady again he shifted his body so she was leaning on top of him. He looked down at her. Her face was blissful and angelic. Her hair was spread out across his chest and her self. He lowly lifted a hand from around her body and pulled some of her hair back so he could see her face better. The soft strands mingled with his fingers.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering why he felt this way about her. He hadn't thought it possible but he believed this to be true love. But did she love him that way to…?

----Inu-yasha and Kagome----

Kagome and Inu-yasha remained like that for an hour or so. It was late into the night before Kagome slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Inu-yasha slowly laid back and leaned her on his chest. _What was she trying to tell me…? What ever it is we'll get through it, together. I love her and won't let her go. No matter what. Kagome…I promise. I'll change I'll change my ways for you, anything for you. _Inu-yasha looked at the dark ceiling before falling asleep…

Kagome's eyes flickered open in the morning, glancing at the clock she realized the time and date. One word made her jump out of bed and run to her washroom. School. About to run out of the bed room she realized she had forgotten something very important, or rather, some one.

Inu-yasha was still in deep sleep, oblivious to the time. Kagome rushed over to him, about to shake him gently awake she got a better idea. She brushed his lips with hers, making sure he was only half awake before pushing him completely off the bed.

So.

Thud. "Ow!" Inu-yasha howled as his rear came in rough contact with the carpeted floor. "What was that for!" he shouted as he rubbed his back. "You're late! We have school to attend to you know! We've already missed half this semester!" Kagome preached. She was about to continue until she saw Inu-yasha's face. His eyes were sparkling as they starred up at her and his mouth twisted into a small, suspicious smile. "What are you giving me that look for?" Kagome asked tiredly. "You're even cuter when you rant about school." He whispered as he tugged on her hand, pulling her to the floor with him. Kagome blushed.

Inu-yasha laughed before standing up and walking to his washroom and slamming the door shut. Kagome blinked before glaring at the closed door. "Hmph." Kagome grumbled as she lifted herself off the floor. She went into the kitchen before realizing they didn't have any food. "Oh great. Just perfect." Sarcasm dripped from her hoarse voice. Giving the clock a quick glance she decided she hadn't any time to go buy something. She would have to wait until lunch. Her first class would start in ten minutes…

Inu-yasha looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was freshly washed and dried so it shone bright in the light. His eyes were tired and worn but still held a golden glow. He put a hand on his stomach where a tight bandage was still wound around him. He flinched at the sudden pain as his fingers pressed down on the spot where the knife had plunged into his body. Then he slowly dragged his hand up to his shoulder. The long-ago-made gash was still aching. He sighed. It would take a long time to heal…No matter the consequences. Then he opened the door to go and start his school life all over again.

"She left without me!" Inu-yasha growled to himself as he ran out the door. "Five minutes to get there! I'll never make it." He grumbled and ran for the stairs. He jumped every three steps and ran down the halls. The bell sounded and doors slowly closed. Inu-yasha put his foot in the door as the teacher pulled on it. "Made it." He whispered to himself. His eyes met her warm, chocolate gaze as she laughed. He gave her a look telling her she would pay for not waiting or waking him earlier. He went to his seat and the lesson went on.

Half way into the lesson Inu-yasha was asleep. When he felt a piece of crumpled paper he groaned. Rubbing his head he picked up the sheet. Turning around he caught Kagome's sly gaze. He smirked and opened the note.

**_Meet Sango, Miroku and me at the picnic table under the oak tree out back for lunch. Hugs and kisses, Kags._**

The note read. Inu-yasha scribbled a "sure" and threw it back. Then, resting his head on the desk once more he let his gaze wonder out the window. A robin was sitting on an old branch chirping cheerfully, without the worries of a college student. Did birds have troublesome worries like they did? Who knew…Inu-yasha stifled a yawn as the teacher droned on and on. The never-ending lecture seemed to be made to put him into a deep slumber. At this rate, it would work.

Kagome sighed as she fought to focus on the words the teacher spoke. She had missed so much and needed to keep up_. 'What's the point? You know you will be missing MUCH more school soon…'_ a mocking voice echoed in her mind. _'Shut up!' _She argued with the taunting words in her head. The bell rang, blocking out any other comments for her "inner voice". As soon as she stood up a warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"Not here, baka!" Kagome blushed as a couple of passing girls gave her the evil eye. Kagome broke free from his embrace and turned. He smirked. Kissing her full on, he broke away almost as soon as it had started. "See you later Angel" he whispered in her ear before running off. Kagome turned. She could feel the heat rising as she turned. Seeing a familiar face she smiled and waved…

**A/N**

Hey all! So sorry it took long and its short and not my best piece of work. I promise I'll try to be a tad more dedicated and will write longer chappies. Thanks for reading! Review or the evil spirits will haunt you! (so scary xP) Jokes! (I'm sure you knew that ) luv ya'll bye!


	30. NOTE luv, da author

**NOTE**

I did **NOT** abandon this story!!

I **WILL** finish it!

I've just been ultra busy!

I promise I'll finish 

I got a new computer so it took forever to find all my stuff, and on top of that im in 4

clubs, two of which I manage and high school. my mom made a new rule….:all marks above 85 so..

Been cramming like crazy!

**I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY!**

Also, due to lack of reviews there is a lack of inspiration…….

Not that I blame all yyou readers 3

Love y'all hope yu understand!

Bye bye

-

**baby-fox fire **


End file.
